Changing the guard
by Fififjonka
Summary: Sesshomaru loses his yokai powers but needs to save Rin one more time. Although he could never admit it, this time he needs some help. His younger brother comes to his aid and they set off on a journey that will change the three forever. What is Sesshomaru willing to sacrifice this time? Will his brother be able to open his heart? (Non slash). R&R, please.
1. Confusion

**Chapter one: Confusion**

Inuyasha didn't feel very well. Actually, he felt sick. He went to visit Sango and Miroku that day. They were drinking tea outside. And then Inuyasha felt this dull pain in his chest that made him gulp the tea with his eyes closed tightly. An image flashed in front of his eyes.

Sesshomaru.

Not wanting to upset his friends, he ended the visit sooner and rather went home. A storm was about to come that evening. All sounds ceased, birds stopped chirping, animals crawled into the deepest parts of their lairs. Wind was tearing down leaves and whirling them in the air. The sky was black with silver lightning flashing against it with no sound but scary silence.

Inuyasha was walking through the forest, thinking of what happened. He hadn't seen Sesshomaru for many months and their last meeting was less than successful. And suddenly he felt him so close. Why would he had this abrupt feeling of threat?

Inuyasha stopped and widened his eyes. This scent... That couldn't be... _him_! Was it just a coincidence? Inuyasha frowned. Something wasn't right about his scent. He hesitated for a while and went a few steps back.

_Sesshomaru... what could you possibly be doing over here?_

He didn't know precisely why but in the next second he was running after the trace. Of course this whole thing was rubbish. Maybe he wasn't able to let it go, but he surely wished to get it over with. He'd probably get attacked, or at the very least – yelled at.

_It was him. He would always recognize his scent, so familiar yet distant. And there was more. Weak hint of blood? It's been so long since the last time he felt his blood. And it never meant anything good._

Inuyasha fastened his pace, running at the very end of the forest. The scent was getting stronger. Inuyasha slowed down a bit. Trees were diminishing, revealing a glade with a little like in the middle of it. It was supposed to be here...

_Where are you?_

Inuyasha froze where he stood. Someone was lying on the lake bank.

"Sesshomaru..." he uttered, rushing toward him. It indeed was his brother. Lying on his back, with his silver hair spread beneath him, looking like in deep slumber. But the thought of Sesshomaru having a little nap in the middle of this forest, here and now, was just ridiculous.

Inuyasha crouched, putting an ear to his mouth. He heard him breathe so he calmed down he wasn't dead. His breathing was shallow, as if he were unconscious. There were no visible wounds on him, though. His clothes were creased a bit but clean.

_But I felt his blood... It was his blood, undoubtedly._

The nauseatic feeling Inuyasha had previously returned. Worries were slowly growing in his mind. He touched Sesshomaru's wrist lightly, noticing the coldness of his skin. He realized it'd been the first time he touched him in such a gentle way. He'd never had a chance to be so close to him without being smashed by his claws afterwards.

But what happened to him?

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, shaking his left shoulder a bit. Sesshomaru's head tilted limply. Inuyasha took the chance to use rougher force on him when he couldn't fight back and shook him again.

"Wake up, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. Inuyasha slapped him, somewhere deep in his mind enjoying it a little.

"C'mon, Sesshomaru, wake up!" he repeated and raised his arm to slap him one more time. But it never happened. Before he could even realize anything, his brother was holding his hand. He didn't move a muscle except for the arm; just his eyes narrowed into little slits.

"Enough," he growled almost inaudibly. His grip was as strong as ever. Inuyasha removed himself from his grasp.

"I'm sorry," he said with a hint of irony. "I guess I interrupted your evening break or something, right? If you have no place to sleep, you could come to my house. The doormat's free."

"Shut up," Sesshomaru snarled. He sat up quickly and groaned quietly, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Are you OK?"

Sesshomaru stood up and Inuyasha took a few steps back. Damn it, why was _Sesshomaru_ the taller one? His brother scanned their surroundings with his eyes irritated. Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru's skin looked paler than usual. What was wrong with him?

"I came following your scent and found you here. What happened?"

Sesshomaru was staring through the forest shadows, not saying anything.

"Looks like you've been lying here for quite a time. Something attacked you?"

Sesshomaru touched his chest almost unwittingly.

"Hey, would you fucking care to tell me what happened over here?!" Inuyasha shouted, quickly losing his temper. Sesshomaru breathed in and closed his eyes, remaining like this for like ages. Then he snorted with annoyance. He gave his younger brother a nasty look.

"Did you see anyone here?" he asked.

"Who that should be?"

"_Anyone_, you idiot."

"Only you, you beauty. Sleeping like a baby."

Sesshomaru was deep in thoughts again while Inuyasha was getting tired of his brother not telling him a damn thing.

"Think I'm gonna get going. I'm happy we had this lovely chat. Just like the last time when you sent the wind whirl at me. Hope to see ya soon, bro."

He turned his back on him and went away. Sesshomaru can do whatever he pleases. It was his business and he had no intentions to get involved. He remembered their last encounter still too well. They met in the village, Sesshomaru leaving after visiting Rin. Inuyasha greeted him – in his opinion quite friendly – by saying "hello, daddy," and Sesshomaru responded with some kind of a wind whirl that scattered all Inuyasha's precious herbs he'd been gathering for like four hours, literally crawling in the grass.

Inuyasha stopped when he heard his name being spoken. But not by the usual arrogant tone. He looked over his shoulder.

"Yep?"

Sesshomaru was looking at him and judging by the horrible expression his brother was wearing, Inuyasha was forced to think about the horror that must have happened here. And he imagined Sesshomaru didn't come out of that as the winner.

"I don't know what happened," Sesshomaru said finally. Inuyasha's eyebrows disappeared in his hair.

"How do you mean you don't know?"

"That I _don't know_. That's the opposite of _to know_. Shell I draw you a picture?" Sesshomaru said with his voice ice cold.

Inuyasha decided not to argue this time.

"What's the last thing you _do_ remember?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, looking at him with warning. He was definitely expecting being taunted because of Rin, making her a proof of his hypocrisy. But Inuyasha was a bit bored to do this again and he also didn't enjoy it that much anymore.

"And then…?"

"She wanted to show me something here."

They both looked around, but there was nothing worth noting. Just an ordinary glade with an ordinary lake. In fact it was so ordinary that the possibility of something strange happening here equalled zero.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes again, creases forming on his pale forehead. Minutes passed by and Inuyasha was observing him with worries. He really didn't like this.

"Mizuchi…" Sesshomaru said silently, opening his eyes.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can't remember him," Sesshomaru said. Here we go again, Inuyasha thought. _You can't remember this, you were not born yet, you don't even know how our father looked like –_

"He worked for our father. Long time ago," Sesshomaru continued. „A loyal servant. For centuries he'd been serving under our father's command. Not once did he disobey. It was a surprise when he left. Father said he'd left by his own will."

"And this Mizuchi guy was here? Why? What did he want?"

"I don't know. I remember just a flash of his face."

"Oh…"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. It was all pretty strange.

"He took Rin with him," Sesshomaru said.

"Maybe she went home."

"She wouldn't go home."

"How can you know that?"

"I just know," Sesshomaru replied simply. But he was right. Rin would never leave him like this. She would sit by his side till the end of the world.

"I cannot feel her scent," Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha couldn't catch it either. He hoped she was fine. Inuyasha knew damn well she'd been his brother's weakness ever since the two of them met. And unfortunately he wasn't the only one to have this information.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru said all of the sudden, making Inuyasha look at him with a perplexed face. Sesshomaru pressed fingers against his temple.

"If only I could remember... If only I could remember..." he mumbled and Inuyasha spotted heavy frustration in his voice. Not knowing what to say or do to help him, he only watched him with concern. Then Sesshomaru stiffened. Inuyasha caught that too. Rin!

Sesshomaru had already been gone before Inuyasha noticed. He ran after him, not bothering to call him back. Every time Sesshomaru took off, it was pointless to ask why, where or want him to stop. But to his surprise Sesshomaru actually landed a few meters further, breathing deeply like after a difficult battle. He was looking down at the ground in a way that made Inuyasha's guts twist a little.

"What's that?"

"I no longer have the ability to fly," Sesshomaru said, more to himself. "My power is weakened."

"Perhaps you're getting old," Inuyasha suggested. Sesshomaru shot him a glare, his sclera turning bright red, marks on his cheeks glowing. His face was narrowing with fangs forming in his mouth and Inuyasha moved away from him.

"You get offended so easily it's actually sad," he remarked. Sesshomaru returned to his regular form, but he sure like hell looked far more furious than before.

"I cannot transform," he said with anger Inuyasha observed him closely. What could have happened that to make him so weak? He noticed Sesshomaru was walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I must follow her scent before it disappears," Sesshomaru said, not turning his head. Inuyasha was looking at him. Someone so powerful to weaken his brother to such a point he couldn't transform surely wasn't someone to mess with. He could hurt him in this state. Or perhaps even kill him. Not mentioning Rin. Inuyasha wasn't happy about interfering but he had to admit it'd be foolish to let Sesshomaru go alone. Especially if Rin's life was in danger.

"I'm going with you!" he shouted after him. Sesshomaru continued walking away.

"You are not," he said.

"You shouldn't go alone."

"Despite my weakened power there still isn't a single thing that could harm me. Why do you expect I would accept the help of some dirty half-breed like you?" Sesshomaru asked in a mocking tone.

"_Because_," Inuyasha said. He knew his brother would never ask for help. That would be like a kiss of death for him. No, he had to literally squeeze himself there. But no matter what, he was gonna do it.

"I'm coming, take that as a fact," he said, following his leaving brother. He shook his head. Just how stupid was he? He didn't even see he was putting in jeopardy not only his own life but Rin's as well. Who knew what kind of a guy this Mizuchi was. Who knew what his goal could be. It definitely was some super-strong indestructible demon, Inuyasha sighed. Sesshomaru, to hell with your damn pride!

But what he couldn't see was a little drop of blood leaking through the red flower on his brother's kimono.

* * *

When Rin woke up she thought to be still dreaming. She found herself lying on a plate of ice but didn't feel any coldness coming from it. Sitting up, Rin looked around, her eyes filling with awe. She saw a great hall made of nothing but ice in shades of deep blue. How did she get there? Rin jumped up and shouted with all her strength: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

She gasped at the loud echo of her voice and shivered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you here?" she whispered cautiously. But she was given no answer.

What happened? Where was she? Did something happen to lord Sesshomaru? He was with her that day, came to visit unexpectedly. She could still feel her happines when she saw him in the door. She didn't even notice the gifs he took for her.

Ever since Rin started living with Kaede, lord Sesshomaru would visit her when she expected it the least. Each such a day was a holiday for her. She was so afraid he would just leave her there to live and wouldn't want to see her anymore she had nightmares about it. Then he showed up and she was crying with relief, making him rush to her side to ask if something hurt her.

Rin felt her eyes getting wet. No, she musn't cry now. She must remember what happened. Did they go for a walk afterwards? Of course, lord Sesshomaru didn't like spending time in the village. He wouldn't say but she could sense it. They were in the nearby forest, she was positive. But except for the memory of them walking to her favourite lake she didn't remember anything.

Rin sighed with sadness and guilt. She couldn't recall what happened yet, but she knew it had all happened because of her. Like always. She put him in danger again. If only she weren't so small and helpless, she though with her little hands clenched into fists. She could do something. But what can she do when she's just a little bigger than master Jaken?

Suddenly she heard a frightening, roaring sound coming toward her through the ice. She stiffened with fear.

"Did you sleep well?" somebody asked her. The voice was withing the ice as well. Deep and intense.

"Don't cry, little girl. It's not your tears I want to see," the voice said and Rin began to run without knowing where.

* * *

_First chap finished, hope you like it. Some feedback please:-) Also, I'm a Czech, so I'm sorry for the occasional mistakes and thanks for noticing me:)_

_**Next:**__ Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's dangerous encounter in forest, Rin meets_ _Mizuchi._


	2. Watch your back!

**Chapter two: Watch your back!**

"Didn't you learn to walk a bit more quiet? You stomp like a dumb bear," Sesshomaru said while walking. Inuyasha looked up. He'd been so lost in thoughts his brother startled him a little bit.

"What? Oh, yes... Well, always happy to help..."

"I don't need it," Sesshomaru said coldly. "I told you to go home."

"Yeah, yeah... What if that Mizuchi is stronger than you?"

The look Sesshomaru gave him could slash a hundred demons better than Tessaiga.

"He's already managed to weaken you. He could defeat you. Who will save Rin then, Jaken? And where the hell is he anyway?"

"In the palace," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded his head slowly.

"Oh yeah, _palace_..." he said. "Now I'm so impressed..."

Inuyasha asked himself again: Was he just being a big fool, expecting a bit of gratitude? Most probably – yes. But it didn't help him to feel better about it. It was just the thing about his elder brother, the demon who was convinced he'd swallowed all the wisdom and power of the world.

Yet he cared for a human, a thing Inuyasha had already been used to but made him occasionally bewildered anyway. What did Rin do to make him care? It couldn't be just _being cute_. Someone he protected so obsessively. Someone he was willing to risk so much for. Inuyasha couldn't imagine one of them being without the other any more.

"Do you know more about Mizuchi? I'd wanna know who we're going against."

"Who_ I am_ going against," Sesshomaru corrected him. "He couldn't match our father but among lower demons he was the strongest. The first one my father went to if something needed to be done. Till the time he left."

"I don't believe he'd leave just like that, he had to have a reason for that."

"Did you figure that all by yourself?"

"You asked our father about it?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru said with slightly annoyed voice. "He said I should let it be."

"Which you were OK with, right?" Inuyasha sighed. "Maybe if you were more curious, we could know that now."

"I shouldn't be surprised obedience is a foreign word to you. No wonder considering the neglected bastard with no education you are."

Inuyasha felt the heat of anger burning inside of him. Sesshomaru smirked and Inuyasha breathed out slowly and forced himself to calm down. He was not doing him the pleasure.

"That's just because he died so soon. Otherwise I'd have the same training like you."

Sesshomaru let out a contemptuous sound.

"You wouldn't last a single day."

"Oh, really?"

"I bet you would be crying like an infant by the end of the day."

"C'mon! Did you have to wash your own dishes? Or help some villagers to milk their cows?"

"How about spending five years alone in wasteland with nothing but your own strength? Your power being the only weapon you have?"

Inuyasha paused for a little moment. He never actually cared what Sesshomaru's training was like.

"I'd make it just fine."

Sesshomaru laughed briefly. It was the first time Inuyasha actually heard him laugh. If he could call it laughing at all, because it sounded like something an assassin would do if his dying opponent begged for mercy.

"I doubt he'd be much happy about you either. Or I didn't hear he'd support someone being proud as a damn peacock."

"You know nothing about him," Sesshomaru whispered, eyes piercing through Inuyasha's.

"While you know just everything, right? And still you were so surprised when he decided to stay with my mother," Inuyasha said, aware this was the spot he could cut Sesshomaru deep. Despite their relationship was less deadly than in the beginning, bringing this up always was walking on thin ice.

Sesshomaru stopped, wearing his deadpan expression.

"Actually it's good he didn't have the chance to train you. Wasting his skills like that..."

"Leave it, will ya? I'm tired of this crap. I'm not going to argue with you whether I'm a filthy half-breed or a useless brat. I've had enough of this!"

Sesshomaru gave him a mean smile.

"It's pleasure watching you controlling your emotions."

"Dumbass," Inuyasha murmured under his breath. At this point he asked himself why he'd even been there.

"I'm telling you I'm here only because of Rin who wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice her life for you."

That was something that enraged Sesshomaru beyond anything he'd said previously.

"Be quiet," he spat at him with exasperation. There was more grudge in the yellow orbs than Inuyasha was used to see there. He could almost feel the wave of anger washing against him. Suddenly Sesshomaru closed his eyes and held his breath as if a stab of pain went through his chest.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru pressed a palm against his chest.

"Do you hear me, Sesshomaru? What's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha didn't bring himself to touch him – assuming that could only make things worse – but he surely was quite nervous. Sesshomaru straightened up and his face and eyes returned to their usual impassive state. He didn't care to explain and Inuyasha stopped trying to find it out. It was probably his damn ego that attempted to choke him.

Rain came at last. With that and lightning still closer, Inuyasha began to question whether it was clever or not to continue in weather like that. Inuyasha didn't feel Rin anymore but Sesshomaru did, obviously. He scrambled through vegetation, sending most of the branches right to Inuyasha's face.

"Hey, could you please try not to smack me with every single branch?" Inuyasha said, annoyed.

The only thing Sesshomaru did was disappearing in the trees. Inuyasha felt this uncontrollable urge to jump at him and strangle him with his fur. A sound of thunder marked his thoughts. Soon there was not a bit on him dry. Sesshomaru started clearing his path with Bakusaiga, his clothes and hair soaked with water.

"They wouldn't go this way, it's a damn jungle," Inuyasha said loudly enough to be heard over the storm.

"She was here. I can feel her," Sesshomaru dismissed him. The storm lasted for one more hour. The sky cleared then, showing the moon and stars that sent light on the path.

It all got very quiet. Yes, very quiet. Almost too quiet. Only the echo of their steps could be heard. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He couldn't hear anything. No regular forest night life. No birds, no animals... Like they would run away. Well, that wouldn't be so surprising with Sesshomaru making such noise with Bakusaiga.

Inuyasha noticed his brother had stopped.

"What's that?"

Sesshomaru raised an arm. He was glaring through the trees. Now Inuyasha could feel it too. He slowly drew his sword and waited. Sesshomaru clenched his fingers around Bakusaiga's hilt tighter.

Inuyasha couldn't hear a single stick crack. Tree tops were moving lightly, wet trunks glimmering in the moonlight with raindrops falling down the branches.

"Hey, what the - "

Without warning, Sesshomaru rose in the air and slashed at Inuyasha with his sword. Inuyasha moved away, his heart beating painfully fast.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" he cried out. A giant head fell down right next to him.

"Shit!"

Inuyasha stared at the head, upset and angry. Why didn't he feel it or sense it anyhow? When he finally had the chance to prove he was capable of doing the same things like Sesshomaru, he proved only to be either deaf or slow.

He rather focused on the demon. Its head was narrow like snake's, so was its body. The skin was black with hard scales. Sesshomaru bowed above the demon, looking at its blood. Sticky and black, it stank of something rotten. Inuyasha watched his bother. He'd just saved his life. Whether he liked it or not.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru glanced at him.

"You're welcome."

Inuyasha blinked. He could guarantee he had just heard _"you're welcome," _coming from Sesshomaru.

"However I am not so sure about your questionable skills anymore. If you can't spot a demon standing right behind you, what can you possibly help me with? Distract my enemy with dancing?"

Corners of Sesshomaru's mouth twisted in a mocking grimace.

Inuyasha knew it really had been strange he couldn't have felt the demon. He would be discussing that by this time with anybody else but Sesshomaru. There was no point in trying to explain, though.

Sesshomaru smelled the demon's blood.

"Poison. To touch it is enough, I suppose..."

"I've never seen something like that. Have you?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "But not here. It's a water demon."

"Do you think somebody sent it to attack us?"

"Most likely."

"But that would mean this Mizuchi really wants you dead. You have to have some idea why. Didn't father do something to him? I bet he did some terrible stuff in the past, being so powerful. He surely didn't sit at home, spending his time with painting."

Inuyasha didn't mean it in a bad way. He respected his father in every bit but he was no fool. His father obviously was a super powerful demon that was feared as well as respected by many and he wouldn't gain such a title with being only nice and kind.

"Nonsense," Sesshomaru retorted. "He wouldn't harm those loyal to him."

Inuyasha didn't argue on this part. Sesshomaru clearly had a point here. But still the fact he might not know him as well as he claimed made Inuyasha pleased a bit. Perhaps he just _wished_ he knew him so well.

Sesshomaru ran a finger across the demon's skin. It looked like a command for all those little black snakes to crawl out of the demon body.

"What the hell..."

Inuyasha felt they should get rid of them right away. He managed to kill only few of them before they disappeared in grass. He searched for them but with no success. Sesshomaru was watching him with a passive expression.

"Are you finished?" he asked and Inuyasha stopped.

"I'm glad you are with me to kill all the annoying insect. How considerate of you," he said and started walking away with Inuyasha following him.

"Still don't remember anything?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"You should try more. Or can you forget things so easily? I thought you were better than that. What's the last thing you remember, again."

"A flower," Sesshomaru said. "There was a flower in the lake. Glowing with light."

There hadn't been any flower when he found him there. But it could have been the thing Rin wanted to show him.

"Did you touch it?"

Sesshomaru was silent, walking quickly, his face strained. Inuyasha repeated the question and Sesshomaru answered almost reluctantly: "Yes."

"What happened next?" Inuyasha asked, leaving the fact he went to collect the flower for Rin be.

"I took it from the lake..."

Sesshomaru stretched his long-clawed fingers in the air like repeating the scene in his head.

"Something happened."

"What?"

"Rin was screaming... with pain."

Sesshomaru spoke no more. The look in his eyes Inuyasha couldn't identify. Perhaps the fact it was Sesshomaru. Perhaps because his elder brother wasn't used to feel such emotions nor was he able to wield them. Was it pain? Fear? Despair? Hatred? Or everything?

"She'll be alright," Inuyasha heard himself say, wanting to offer some comfort. Sesshomaru woke up from his absent-mindedness and looked at him.

"She can bear some pain, Sesshomaru. She's not so weak. "

"Pain…" Sesshomaru repeated, not breaking their eye contact. "You know I can feel pain on rare occasions…"

"It has crossed my mind," Inuyasha said bitterly. Like he didn't have enough.

"I am far stronger than Rin yet I found pain highly discomforting…"

Inuyasha needed some time to understand what Sesshomaru meant by saying this.

"Small kids are better in coping with pain than you think," he replied.

"I cannot stand the thought of her suffering so," Sesshomaru said, making Inuyasha surprised by voicing his personal feelings to him.

"That's normal," Inuyasha reacted quickly. "If you care for someone. It's only natural."

Sesshomaru grunted, then turned away and left him there.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, she'll be OK, really."

Although he didn't look like caring about what Inuyasha was saying, Inuyasha repeated in once more. He himself didn't know why he was so sure about it. It was Rin. She couldn't die. She'd been about to die for so many times and always got saved, this pattern couldn't be broken. That's bullshit. They will save her again, as usual.

Inuyasha stopped with a different thought. But what if... she actually died... What would Sesshomaru do? He still could see the expression on his face. He gave Sesshomaru an unseen look of concern. What would he do if Rin died? He would have his revenge, of course. But then?

* * *

Rin spent hours with running the endless ice corridors, looking for a way out, looking for anything. But all she could see was ice. The voice spoke no more to her and she almost wished it would at least explain what happened. She stopped, breathing heavily, noticing the ice didn't melt under her feet.

"Hello?!" she cried out. "Are you here, mister?"

There was no response. Rin bit her lips. She can't run for ever. It looked like a giant labyrinth for her to get lost in.

"My pleasure meeting you," she heard behind her. She turned on her heel, her heart beating fast with anxiety. However a wave or relief washed over her as soon as she saw the cause of the voice. It was a neatly dressed man who reminded her of a noble man she'd once seen in her village. His dark hair was combed into a knot and his face appeared friendly to her.

"Who are you, mister?" she asked.

"Mizuchi," the man anwered and held his hand till she shook it shortly. It was surprisingly warm.

"Nice to meet you," Rin said and bowed a little. "Could you please help me find a way out of here?"

"Why would you want to go away?" the man asked.

"I must find lord Sesshomaru and tell him not to worry about me," Rin replied, hoping the man would understand. He smiled at her.

"I see... Well, you can calm down. He's on his way here."

"He is?" Rin asked, a hint of hope building in her heart. "So he's alright?"

"You're so worried about him? Interesting..." Mizuchi said with curiosity. "What do you say - we'll wait till he gets here. I live here all alone so I would be much pleased if you stayed for a while."

Rin would rather go to lord Sesshomaru straight away but she didn't want to make this man sad. She nodded and they slowly walked away.

"Why do you live here all alone?" Rin asked. "This is a scary place, you should go somewhere else."

"I cannot," Mizuchi replied. "I can't lay my foot anywhere but this ice."

"Why?"

"It's an old spell that keeps me here."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm used to it. Tell me rather something about yourself. How did you meet Sesshomaru?"

"He saved my life," Rin said a bit proudly. Mizuchi raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes. And he let me go with him and Master Jaken. He's very kind to me. And I cause him so much trouble..." Rin bowed her head.

"I don't believe that. How could such a sweet girl make him trouble," Mizuchi said.

"Well, I seem to have a habit of getting into dangerous situations," Rin confessed. "And he must rescue me then."

"Oh... But if he minds, he's certainly not worthy of your affection."

Rin looked up at him with confusion. How can he say such a thing? Of course lord Sesshomaru is worth her affection.

"And by the way, little girl, haven't you ever wondered why you end up in threat so often? It's because of him. He has so many enemies you wouldn't be able to count them on both your hands and feet."

Rin opened her mouth to argue but paused to let it through her head. She knew he had enemies but then she realized she didn't know exactly why.

"When he must go and save you, that's because he fights some of them. It's_ he_ who puts in danger _you_."

"He's not like that. You don't know him," Rin said with a bit of anger.

"You're right, I apologize," Mizuchi replied. "You know that better than I. He's probably very fond of you. I'm curious what he would do if he saw you suffering... What sacrifices he would make..."

Mizuchi stopped and shot her a glare that Rin didn't like. His expression changed immediately.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking aloud... I wonder what he would be able to sacrifice for you."

Rin smiled at him and Mizuchi returned the smile.

"I'm glad you're here. It's nice to have company," he said. "Come, I'll show you something you'll find interesting."

* * *

_Second chap is done, what do you think? Hope I'm not making Sesshomaru too much of an a*se but I can't imagine him react in a different way._

_**Next:**__ Sesshomaru's secret and Mizuchi's intentions revealed._


	3. Apparition

**Chapter three: Apparition**

That night was long and quiet. Inuyasha walked by his brother's side in silence for most of the time. They didn't meet any more demons but Inuyasha didn't feel better, quite the contrary. He didn't like this atmosphere of an unkown menace. He didn't like the look in Sesshomaru's eyes, so determined - too determined. He didn't like he wouldn't communicate with him at all. He didn't like he'd been sleepy. He wished to know more about Mizuchi and was suspicious Sesshomaru was holding back some important piece of information.

As he was thinking about all these things, night progressed to early morning without him noticing. Till Inuyasha yawned and looked at the sky. It wasn't black anymore but dark blue with stars slowly vanishing. It appeared as a nice day was coming but Inuyasha felt something in the cold wind.

He watched Sesshomaru, then moved his eyes to the receding trees. They were further from each other and he no longer walked on the soft, dark forest grass but rather long, tough sedge.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't look at him but acknowledged he'd heard him with a barely audible grunt.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"I have an idea."

"OK, good," Inuyasha said, realizing he wouldn't be given more and noticing a first glance of big grey stones behind the trees. They left the forest and stood on a little meadow, looking at the rocks towering above yellow grass. Inuyasha had this sudden appreciation for Sesshomaru's inability to fly. Otherwise he would fly the rocks over and let him trudge through some narrow pass. His brother was standing in front of him, watching the rocks with deliberation.

"Are we gonna go over them?" Inuyasha asked him. He half-closed his eyes when the first morning sun beam spurted behing the highest rock peak. It lightened grass blades, burdened with raindrops.

Sesshomaru inhaled the brisk morning air but frowned.

"Can you feel her?"

"No..." he said, displeased. Inuyasha tried it himself. All the storming and wind blowing probably scattered her scent over the wilderness.

Sesshomaru turned, his eyes observant.

"Do you hear it?" he asked cautiously.

"What?"

"A flute..."

"A flute?"

"Quite close," Sesshomaru said. "I know this melody. I've heard it."

"When?"

"Shortly after I was born," he answered and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Did he remembered his own delivery or something?

"There was a human servant in father's palace. She played it under my windows."

Inuyasha stretched his ears as much as he was able to but couldn't hear nothing but wind. Sesshomaru was looking somewhere between the great rock massifs, his eyes misty. Inuyasha felt an urge to shake his shoulders and wake him up. Although Sesshomaru often acted like this - thinking and not communicating - this was something different. Almost like he clearly saw something that couldn't be there.

"It's still stronger. It must be somewhere near..."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed.

"Rin..." he mumbled and was gone. Inuyasha followed him into the high rocks. They threaded through its narrow paths, Sesshomaru running so fast Inuyasha had to work on catching up with him. He felt Rin's scent as well but it was a faint trace brought by wind.

And then he heard it. This silent hissing, coming from every direction.

"Sesshomaru!" he called after him, drawing his sword. Was it the snake demon again? But they killed him, didn't they?

Inuyasha sped up to warn his brother. Sesshomaru was running without looking anywhere but straight forward. Inuyasha noticed a shadow forming a few feet in front of him. It darkened and stretched in the air, shaping itself into the form of a snake. Its head turned after Sesshomaru, sticking out the cloven tongue.

"Sesshomaru, watch out!"

Inuyasha leapt aside and with a couple of jumps got behind him, slashing the snake with his sword. He cut it in the half and the snake fell on the ground in two pieces. It didn't take long and tiny snakes crawled from the dead body again. Inuyasha raised his sword but they delved into the soil and were gone.

"Shit!"

Inuyasha let them be and continued after his brother.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" he shouted. The passage was getting quite tight and he had to jump over the parts that were too tight to go through. He sensed the snakes were following them.

"Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha jumped over a big stone and landed an inch in front of his brother. He stumbled over him and performed a strange somersault in the air, falling on his back. That took his breath away and he gasped for air.

"What the heck..."

Sesshomaru was kneeling with his head bowed, leaning against the ground with one arm. Inuyasha crouched in front of him.

"Sesshomaru?"

His brother had his eyes closed, silver hair falling over his shoulders, his left hand pressed tightly against his chest. Inuyasha had enough already. He wasn't about to watch him like this and ignore it. He took him by his wrist to push his arm aside. His skin was cold. Inuyasha would enjoy the awkwardness of removing the tips of him kimono more if he weren't so worried about him. Sesshomaru most probably didn't know Inuyasha was even there or he didn't care for he let him do it.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. What the... There was a horizontal scar in the mid section of his chest. It looked fresh, judging by the red color of it. Where did he get it? With all his healing powers - why didn't it disappear?

"What's that, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru grasped his kimono and covered the scar with it. He slowly rose and didn't say a word but pushed him from his way.

"I must go on," he said. Inuyasha grabbed his right arm with Sesshomaru immediately shooting him a dangerous look.

"You shouldn't ignore this. It looks serious."

"I said I must go on," Sesshomaru repeated. "I'll have time to heal later."

"Did you even notice the demon was after us again? I killed it, or at least I think so. You didn't feel it?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer but his look was clear. He didn't. How was that possible?

"Can you feel at least me?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru snorted with disdain.

"What kind of a stupid question is this. Of course I can. How many weeks since your last bath?"

"That's not the point," Inuyasha said, surprising himself with the lack of irritation. He couldn't stop thinking about the scar, it was still before his eyes. Did it hurt him? Was it the cause of his loss of power? Sesshomaru was able to heal himself very quickly. Did they do it after he lost his power? So what did they do to weaken him in the first place. Was recognizing scents among the abilities he no longer had?

"And Rin? Can you feel her?"

Sesshomaru's face changed slightly when he said her name. He took a long, deep breath.

"No," he said, his voice dripping with anger.

"Do _you_ feel her?"

Inuyasha tried his best but he wasn't as good in catching the scent as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru could recognize her scent even from a very long distance - something Inuyasha could do with Kagome's.

"So?"

"I'm trying."

"You're useless," Sesshomaru snarled. All of the sudden he started rushing away as if he heard something. But the only thing Inuyasha could hear was resonating wind in rocks. They reached the end of it where wasteland was beginning. All he could see were huge round stones. The terrain was going up gradually with only sporadic clumps of yellow grass. The air had been much colder there. The sun disappeared behind a large rainy cloud.

Sesshomaru stood nearby and Inuyasha approached him.

"She was calling my name," he said in a quiet voice. "Somewhere here."

But Inuyasha would already feel her if she were present.

"Maybe you only confused it with the wind."

"I didn't," he said throught his teeth. But Inuyasha came to the fact it was Sesshomaru who had been mistaken. He knew Rin hadn't been there. However he would like to know what made Sesshomaru think the opposite.

"Now," Sesshomaru said, glancing at him. "You must hear it."

"I don't," Inuyasha said. What did Sesshomaru hear? His brother met Inuyasha's concerned eyes. Firstly it appeared he was going to scold him but then his expression changed. Inuyasha could clearly see Sesshomaru himself was questioning what he heard. Was Sesshomaru having delusions?

"You really didn't hear it," he more stated than asked and Inuyasha silently shook his head. Then he caught something precious. Rin's scent.

"It's Rin. I can feel her from there," Inuyasha said, pointing to the left. Sesshomaru went that direction. Inuyasha went a few meters behind, paying attention to anything unusual and keeping an eye on him.

"Still no progress with the remembering?" he asked him. "We could find out what happened to you."

"Nothing. It's just an insignificant wound."

"But you loosing your powers is not insignificant."

Sesshomaru growled.

"Mizuchi. It's his work," he said and stopped.

"Wait," he said to Inuyasha.

"There's something..."

They lifted their heads where dark clouds were so close to the ground. A ghostly figure was forming in it, taking on a shape of a man with dark hair and eyes. It was nothing more than an illustion that couldn't hurt them but Inuyasha got a bad feeling about it.

"Mizuchi," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru," the man replied, his voice sounding like wheezing wind.

"I'm touched by your determination."

"Shut up and tell us where Rin is!" Inuyasha interrupted him and Mizuchi moved his glare toward him.

"You are Inuyasha, am I right? I don't need you. I wouldn't mind you coming as well but if you have a piece of brains left you'll go home."

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Me?" Mizuchi smirked. "It's more about what _you_ want, Sesshomaru."

Mizuchi moved his arms and Inuyasha saw it was Rin there, so tiny in his arms. Her eyes were wide open but it appeared she couldn't see them.

"Is it this thing, Sesshomaru? Quite a surprise indeed."

Mizuchi's eyes glowed. He raised a hand and one of his fingers extended, resembling a lizard's claw. He touched Rin with it and she started to scream with pain and anguish, curling and twitching.

"Let her go you bastard!" Inuyasha roared with fury.

"How do you like it?" Mizuchi asked and stopped, with Rin hanging in his arms. Sesshomaru was watching it helplessly, his face turned white with rage and his arms were shaking with the very same emotion. He held Bakusaiga in his right hand but he - as well as Inuyasha - knew it was an useless gesture.

"What do you want?" he asked again, this time his voice spiteful.

"Well... What would you give me for this thing?"

Sesshomaru looked at her. She couldn't hear them but they could see she mumbled something. Inuyasha was sure he knew it had been Sesshomaru's name.  
"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"Really? Are you offering me just anything? Even your sword? Bakusaiga? Or Tenseiga?"

Sesshomaru pressed his lips together but didn't object. Mizuchi shook his head slowly.

"And what about your life?"

Sesshomaru didn't deny it either.

"If you want me dead why don't you go and do it? Leave her out of it," he said. Mizuchi smiled at him, pointing his finger back at sleeping Rin. Sesshomaru made a step forward.

"No!"

In spite of it Mizuchi started tormenting her again.

"You should hurry up, Sesshomaru if you want to collect this thing before it dies. People won't last through such pain for long."

"Stop it! You son of a bitch, stop it!" Inuyasha felt so helpless it made him sick. Mizuchi shot him a glare.

"You're getting way too upset. Calm down."

Mizuchi released Rin and she fell somewhere they couldn't see her anymore.

"You didn't like it I assume," Mizuchi said to Sesshomaru. "That you can't do anything but watch. It'll be worse. You can feel it. Maybe I should tell you that this thing is something not even your blood can handle. How ironic... You have it inside of you now. The closer you are to me, the closer it is to your heart. Once you cross your sword with me, it will pierce it."

Mizuchi smirked.

"And by the way. I bounded your little pet by a spell that won't break as long as this piece in your heart isn't back in the place of my occupation. I don't want you to have it the easy way, Sesshomaru..." he said and dissolved into a dark cloud. Inuyasha found himself breathing heavily with anger and his blood was throbbing in his temples.

"Bastard!" Sesshomaru snapped. He drew Bakusaiga quickly and observed it before putting it back.

"I can't release its power," he stated. Inuyasha no longer saw any emotion in his brother's face but he could hear it in his voice. And it was hollow.

"We still have Tessaiga," Inuyasha said to uplift his spirits. Sesshomaru glared at the sword.

"Let's go," he said and walked away. Inuyasha followed, not sure about trying to persuade him not to. If Sesshomaru went with him and Mizuchi was telling them the truth...

"You should go back or wait here. I can deal with it on my own."

There was a little smile on his brother's lips, less mocking than usual.

"Do you really think I would allow this?"

"You could die."

"It seems like a fair price for her life," he said, making Inuyasha raise his eyebrows lightly. He was willing to die for her? But... Inuyasha didn't want him dead.

"But... we can think of something..." he said with an unsure tone.

"There's nothing else, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha paused. Sesshomaru had made his choice. He was going and nothing could change his choice once it had been made. There was a mutual understanding in their eyes as they met and Inuyasha waved his hand.

"As you wish."

* * *

Rin was sitting on an ice block with her head bowed. She lifted it up to see Mizuchi approaching. He left her here, saying he needed to do something and be right back. While she was waiting, her thoughts were back with lord Sesshomaru.

"Don't you worry about Sesshomaru. He'll be here. But the journey is difficult."

"Why can't you let me go?"

"This iceland is dangerous for such a little kid. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt."

Rin was watching him with doubts. She liked him, he was friendly to her and tried to reassure her but yet he wouldn't let her go.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, still with no memory of it happening. Mizuchi sat down beside her.

"You don't remember?"

Rin recollected bringing lord Sesshomaru to her favorite lake to show him this beautiful flower that appeared there the last evening. She was sure he would like it. The flower was so fair, hovering above the water surface. She went to the lake to take it and lord Sesshomaru stopped her, claiming he would rather do that himself. She knew he'd been afraid she could drown, not matter how many times she claimed she could swim. She remembered him touching the flower but since then her memory was blank.

"Not much..."

"You'll find out soon," he assured her.

"Didn't you want to show me something?" she asked. Mizuchi nodded. He held his fist in front of her face and slowly opened it. There was the very same flower in his palm, shining like a fallen star. It resembled a water lily in some ways.

"It looks different," Rin said.

"There was something in the middle of it, wasn't it?"

"One more petal. Thin and grey. It's gone. Where is it?"

"You wouldn't guess that," Mizuchi mumbled. Rin slowly touched the flower and jerked.

"Don't touch it. This flower is not a toy. It's made of ice."

"But..." Rin looked up at him with fear. "Lord Sesshomaru touched it..."

"He did? Well, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Rin calmed down as he said that. Of course, he'll be fine. This flower was definitely dangerous only for a human.

"It's made of ice and I can't touch it but I can walk on it just fine," Rin said and Mizuchi gave her a look of respect.

"You're very clever, little girl. It's not the same ice..."

"Oh..." Rin said and got silent for a minute.

"Do you know lord Sesshomaru?" she asked then.

"We've met before. I thought he had already forgotten about me but obviously, he hadn't."

"You two were friends?"

"I'm not sure if... well, yes, to make it easier for you. We were kind of friends."

"Are you still friends? He never spoke of you," Rin said.

"I believe we are," he said with a strange tone Rin didn't understand. But he didn't leave her muse about it any longer and stood up.

"Now, aren't you hungry?"

Rin nodded and Mizuchi caught her by her hand.

"Come with me, let's see if we can find you something to eat."

* * *

_Chap 3 finished. Hope you liked it!_

_**Next**__: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a late night chat and Rin recalls a soothing memory._


	4. Dream

**Chapter four: Dream**

They continued the whole day without a single break. Their journey led through the stone wasteland, their path going uphill. These mountains were known for being deserted and hostile. Not even demons lived there for there was nothing for them to nourish from. Only stones, dust and weed. The higher you went the colder it was and Inuyasha felt ice in the air. They didn't meet a living thing, only some birds flying above their heads. Heavy rainy clouds were hanging close, followed with fierce wind.

Inuyasha went behind Sesshomaru, looking up from time to time to see his brother walk quickly, with his hair flowing in the wind. There was almost no sign of weakness to see in his moves, which made Inuyasha worry less.

Soon another night was upon them. Travelling in darkness was dangerous and Inuyasha had to watch every step not to end in a hole. The only possitive thing was Rin's persistent scent.

It was long after midnight and Inuyasha felt like being silent for centuries. He missed some conversation but couldn't choose a worse partner for that. He moved closer to Sesshomaru nevertheless, catching a glimpse of his eyes. But his brother wouldn't look at him.

"How do you feel?" Inuyasha asked, being sure what the answer would be.

"That's none of your concern," Sesshomaru said.

"Fine... So, I was thinking... What could the thing Mizuchi used against you be? Do you have any idea?"

Inuyasha tilted his head a little.

"Why would he say it's _irony_? What could he mean by that?"

Sesshomaru frowned slightly.

"I have a guess... But it seems impossible... There's one thing that could be immune to my healing powers."

"Which is?"

Sesshomaru looked at him, hesitation written in his eyes. Inuyasha could see the usual contempt there but soon it was replaced with something different. He turned his head away.

"Our father's fang. But there's no way Mizuchi could obtain such a thing."

"But it would explain the irony," Inuyasha wondered. "How come his fang can hurt you?"

"Being so powerful, if made into a weapon it could turn even against its bloodline. Especially if that was the purpose of making the weapon in the first place."

"So that would mean they had to fight each other at some point, right?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond and Inuyasha wondered about it while Sesshomaru stopped in his way. They reached the edge of a huge, deep chasm. Thanks to Sesshomaru's eyes they spotted it in time, otherwise Inuyasha saw himself falling down already.

"Shit," he muttered. "Now we'd use your flying trick."

"I hope you don't think I would let you ride my mokomoko."

"I guess you wouldn't have a choice," Inuyasha stated with a smirk. "Now back to the chasm... We'll have to go down, I'm afraid."

There was a way on the left side, pretty dangerous but the only thinkable path. They would go down, then through the chasm and up again. Inuyasha was about to suggest it to Sesshomaru but reconsidered it eventually. When looking at him he thought he could use some rest. He judged that from the exhaustion in his eyes, well hidden but he detected it anyway. He could possibly be in pain as well but he'd never say. Inuyasha was quite worried about him already and didn't need to be afraid even more with them climbing the dangerous rocks in complete darkness.

Sesshomaru approached the path.

"Wait," Inuyasha stopped him. He looked up, waiting.

"It's dark... And going down now could be quite dangerous," he said but the expression given to him was saying this hadn't been the best way to go.

"I don't see a damn thing," he tried again. "I don't feel like dying either. And I'd also prefer _he died a honorable death protecting the village against a thousand demons_ on my tombstone rather than_he died after slipping a rock_."

Sesshomaru observed him and Inuyasha was hopping he wouldn't see through it.

"Of course," he said with a derisive smile.

"Dawn's close, we can wait an hour or so, right?"

Sesshomaru took a while before approving.

"I shouldn't forget I'm travelling with a hanyou," he mumbled but this time it didn't make Inuyasha upset, he merely gave him a grin. He slid down at the nearest rock with a sigh of weariness. Their first break since they set off.

Sesshomaru seated himself aside, leaning against a huge stone. He placed a hand on his chest again. Inuyasha could see his profile. He closed his eyes, relaxing completely. As soon as his breathing got regular, Inuyasha allowed himself to rest as well. Minutes passed by with peace and quiet. Inuyasha didn't sleep, he knew someone had to watch. Now, when he was closer to the ground, he could sense the little snakes being very near. However he didn't believe they were an actual threat to them, Mizuchi wanted to deal with Sesshomaru personaly - obviously.

Inuyasha started to doze off, images of that day flashing before his eyes. Then something startled him from his semi-dreaming. Sesshomaru snapped awake with a gasp. Breathing heavily, his eyes wide open.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha addressed him. He turned after hearing his voice, meeting his gaze. He clearly coudn't control his agitation immediately, rubbing his eyes and slowing his breathing down.

"What did you dream about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing," he said, almost like out of habit, without actually thinking of it. Inuyasha didn't give up so easily this time.

"Did you dream about Rin?"

Sesshomaru remained quiet for a few minutes before nodding slightly.

"I found her lying dead in my room."

Sesshomaru shook his head as if trying to remove the memory of the dream from it.

"I can still feel her blood... She was within my reach yet I couldn't do a thing to help her..."

Inuyasha watched him in silence, not daring to interrupt him. Sesshomaru slowly leaned back against the stone, looking up at the lightening sky.

"It's my fault," he said. "Like always. Mizuchi abducted her but if she dies it would be by my hand."

"Bulshit," Inuyasha said but had to admit there was truth in his words. If Rin wouldn't be in touch with him, she would be in far less danger.

"It was just a nightmare."

"I rarely have nightmares."

"That's because you're hardly afraid of something. Now when her life's threatened you have nightmares because you fear she could die," Inuyasha said in hope it'd cheer him up a little bit.

"She went through death too many times for such a little girl," Sesshomaru said.

"C'mon, you saved her everytime. She wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for you. And I've never seen she'd mind."

"She wouldn't," Sesshomaru said. "She's not able to be angry with me."

"I could teach her," Inuyasha noted. "But if you feel this way, you should stop visiting her. Cut all the ties, ya know."

"That's what I should do," Sesshomaru agreed and paused before adding: "But can't bring myself to do it."

"Well, I'm not saying that's the way," Inuyasha muttered. "I guess you would miss her very much, right?"

Although Sesshomaru didn't reply, Inuyasha could see the _yes_ in his eyes.

"And she seems to be quite mad about you herself. Which is strange, considering what a jerk you are," Inuyasha said a bit jokingly, surprised it didn't make Sesshomaru annoyed. His brother only gave him a vacant look.

"You want to live with a human," he stated.

"It sounds so romantic coming from you."

Sesshomaru turned away from him.

"Forget it," he said. Inuyasha felt the conversation was over but he wasn't disappointed. He got him to talk. A miracle happened.

"By the way, Rin's a pretty strong kid, ya know? Does she have it from you?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond but Inuyasha noticed his eyes flashed a little bit.

"We should get going," Inuyasha said and got up, walking over Sesshomaru. The break had some positive effect on him but he still looked tired and sick. Inuyasha bowed and grabbed his arm. He felt his muscles tensed immediately with his touch.

"What are you -"  
"I'm sorry to hurt your pride so much," Inuyasha said and pulled him on his feet. Sesshomaru removed himself from his grip instantly and gave him a look that he spared only for those he despised the most.

"That was the last time, Inuyasha," he warned him with his voice ice cold.

* * *

Rin didn't particularly like the apple that was given to her by Mizuchi but she learned not to complain if something was given to you. More and more she wanted to go home. She felt sorry for Mizuchi when he lived there all alone but she didn't want to stay. This place made her sad. It made her nervous. To calm herself down she searched for a nice memory. She found it soon. It was fresh, not older than a few weeks.

_What a beautiful, warm summer day it was. She spent it in the garden's shadows, sitting under the trees and sewing a new tablecloth for Kaede. She was so absorbed in her work she didn't notice it got dark and evening was close. She wasn't happy that day. She had a dream the last night, about her dead family. She wouldn't have them so often but they still kept returning to her from time to time._

_"Rin," said a voice so well known. Rin stopped her sewing immediately. Lord Sesshomaru was standing in the garden, looking at her._

_"Lord Sesshomaru!"_

_"I'm sorry but I couldn't make it earlier. It's fine if you want to go to sleep," he said. Rin just stared at him for a while. How could he assume she would go to bed when he was here?_

_"No," she said quickly, putting her sewing aside. "Please, stay."_

_"As you wish," lord Sesshomaru said. He looked her in the eyes but didn't say anything._

_"Would you like to go somewhere else?" he asked then and she jumped up._

_"Yes!"_

_"I'll wait for you here," he said and let her go back to the house to tell Kaede. When she returned he took her in his arms and flew away. This time she leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heart beating. She liked the soothing sound of it so much. They landed too soon for her. She looked up over his shoulder to see they were on a top of a high hill with an amazing view of the valley in sunset._

_"Lord Sesshomaru, it's so beautiful!"_

_She sat down beside him, looking at the red sun._

_"Rin," he said silently. "You look sad to me."_

_Rin turned her head at him. She immediately wanted to lie, just to not make him worry. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, so she just bowed her head._

_"Did something happen?"_

_"No," she said. "I don't know why I'm sad. I'm afraid maybe."_

_"Of what?"_

_Rin shrugged._

_"Aren't you ever sad without knowing why?"_

_He shook his head slowly._

_"Is there anything I can do for you, Rin?"_

_"No, that's fine. I'll be OK tomorrow," she said with a smile but she wished he would never leave her. Not tonight. But she caused him so much trouble already..._

_It took her exactly six months till she found the courage to hug him. Not that she would be afraid. He just always seemed so collected and reserved, Rin was afraid he would mind and she didn't want to make him annoyed or angry. But when she finally had the guts to do it, she'd never regretted it._

_So she moved closer to him and crawled over his lap. She felt her sadness washing away as soon as his arm closed around her._

_"I don't want you to be sad," lord Sesshomaru said._

_"I won't be," she promised and closed her eyes. She knew she'd fallen asleep in his arms and he'd carried her back home and left after that but she didn't feel like being left behind. It was like he was still there with her._

"So... Why won't you tell me more about yourself?"

Rin stopped dreaming and gave Mizuchi a surprised look.

"About what?"

The man smiled.

"What would you like to do once you're a grown up?"

Rin cheered up. She knew that perfectly well.

"I will be travelling with lord Sesshomaru over the world."

"Really?" Mizuchi said doubtfully. Rin didn't like he wouldn't believe her.

"Sorry, I just find it strange... You don't mind growing old by his side? When he himself ages in a much slower way?"

Rin didn't understand why people got surprised with this fact over and over again. Of course she wouldn't mind. She didn't care at all. When she shook her head, Mizuchi nodded with his.

"I see. You still don't know what it means. To be a human bounded with a demon. Allow me to show you..."

He gestured for her to follow. He led her through a long, deep blue ice corridor. Rin was looking around, curious, still eating the apple. They walked for a few more minutes before entering a smaller ice cave. When Rin looked up she saw the ice was lighter there. Were they under the sky? Or below the ground?

"Come over here..." he said silently. She obeyed, approaching slowly. He was standing in front of an ice wall, staring at it with his expression blank. Rin looked at the direction of his eyes. She gasped with fright. There were three people in the ice, frozen. Their eyes closed. Their skin white as snow. Fingernails on their hands were deep purple blue, such as the circles underneath their eyes.

"Are you scared? You shouldn't be. They're long dead."

Rin took a few steps back. The apple fell out of her hand.

"Who..." she whispered silently, "Who are they?"

Mizuchi didn't look at her, he was watching them.

"The woman with light hair was my wife. The boy next to her my son. The little girl in your age was my daughter."

Mizuchi raised an arm and touched the ice.

"That's what being bounded with a demon means, little girl. It means death."

Rin shivered.

"What happened to them?" she asked, her heart slowly beginning to beat regularly. This time Mizuchi met her eyes.

"They were slayed. Mercilessly. By the demon you adore so much. By your lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

_Huh, 4th chap finished. What do you think? I wanted to have more of SessXRin moments in it, cute, cute. And sorry I let Sesshomaru say "mokomoko", ha ha._

_**Next:**__ Inuyasha's and Rin's memories, Mizuchi sends someone unexpected after the brothers._


	5. Chasm

**Chapter five: Chasm**

It wasn't difficult to figure out why these mountains were abandoned and feared. The chasm they had to cross spoke for itself. Dead bird bones, dry cracked ground, burned by severe winters. Wind was blowing sharply, making Inuyasha bow his head against it. Now every mile felt like ten. And the creeping coldness couldn't be caused only by this northerly wind.

Inuyasha also felt the sickness and pain again. Mizuchi's secret weapon was closer to his brother's heart.

Inuyasha was remembering all the moments Sesshomaru proved to be so invincible. He used to think of it as arrogance or pomposity and frankly - he'd love to slap him for that. He wouldn't ever think a time would come when he'd remember it and miss it.

There was one more memory seeping into his mind. Long time forgotten but being with his brother brought it up. His fifth birthday. And not the best one he had.

_In the morning of his fifth birthday Inuyasha argued with his mother, refused to go to play with other children because they were bullying him, cancelled his party for nobody showed up and threw his cake against a wall. Then he got house arrest and broke it to run away and fight with some boys. Currently he was sitting under a tree, throwing everything he found into a little pond._

_One of his stones rippled a reflection of a man. Inuyasha looked up. On the other side of the pond someone was standing. Tall, silver-haired and handsome, with a cold stare that made Inuyasha feel uneasy._

_"Hi," he said. "Who are you?"_

_The man raised his head with a flash coming through his icy eyes._

_"Sesshomaru," he said and Inuyasha repeated it once more so he wouldn't forget it. Sesshomaru watched him in silence, his yellow orbs piercing through him._

_"Inuyasha," he said slowly. Inuyasha stiffened. How did he know his name?_

_"How do you know?"_

_Inuyasha was looking at him with curiosity, observing him from the blue crescent on his forehead and crimson marks on his cheek-bones to his armor and the tips of his shoes._

_"They didn't tell you," Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha didn't understand, giving him a confused look._

_"What? If mum started the party again, I'm not coming!"_

_"Party?"_

_"It's my birthday," Inuyasha explained, hoping this Sesshomaru could perhaps stay._

_"Yes. You are five years old."_

_"Yes," Inuyasha said with a smile. Finally someone who gave a damn thing!_

_"You have an older brother," Sesshomaru said all of the sudden, leaving Inuyasha bewildered, gazing back at him._

_"A brother? Who is he?"_

_"It's me," Sesshomaru claimed. Inuyasha widened his eyes in shock. This was his brother? But now, looking at him more closely, they beared quite a resemblance._

_"I didn't know about you. Why?"_

_"You weren't told. And I am here only beacause of my father's wish."_

_"So you're staying, right? There's still some cake left, not everything is on the wall!"_

_Inuyasha jumped up from the ground, feeling much better. When it almost looked like the worst day of his life, this Sesshomaru showed up and said he'd been his brother. And he was probably the coolest brother one could ever wish to have. Inyuasha liked him from the very first moment. And the moment he'd show him to all the bullies! They wouldn't try a thing any more, once Sesshomaru would be around!_

_"It was true," Sesshomaru said, interrupting his dreaming. "You really are a hanyou."_

_He turned away and Inuyasha ran after him to stop him._

_"Wait! Where are you going? Why won't you stay here with me?"_

_Inuyasha was running as fast as he could, cursing his legs for being so short and weak._

_"I can show you what I made of old wood sticks in the garden! Mum says it's really great, you must see it!"_

_Inuyasha was smiling with excitement and anticipation. There were so many things to show his older brother! And to tell him! He'd show him his room, all the calligraphy he did, the toys he got from his mum! He couldn't wait already._

_"Sesshomaru, wait!" Inuyasha shouted but Sesshomaru didn't slow down till he reached the gate at the end of the court. Inuyasha ran up to him with his eyes wide open with eagerness. But Sesshomaru didn't look him in the eyes any more._

_"Stop following me," he said, his voice dripping with antipathy._

_"This repulsive half-breed scent of you makes me sick," Sesshomaru said. "You better wish the two of us won't ever meet again."_

_He took off with these words and disappeared. Inuyasha was watching the sky till the dark evening was upon him, before realizing his brother wouldn't come back._

Present Inuyasha pushed this memory away. Yes, their first meeting sucked. Their second meeting also sucked. And then it got a little worse. But would he be able to forgive him how he acted toward him from the beginning? Despite considering his reasons, they definitely weren't good enough for such grudge.

Wind brought a few drops of cold rain and Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. He felt the snakes, they were somewhere below his feet and he didn't like the possibility of them crawling outside and wrapping around his legs.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru reacted in his usual way - with ignorance.

"Do you remember the day we met for the first time?"

Sesshomaru looked at him briefly. It took some time before he actually got what Inuyasha said.

"What kind of a stupid question is this?" he asked.

"It's not stupid. So, do you remember it or not?"

Sesshomaru snorted.

"You were sitting under a tree, miserable and self-pitying."

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha said and smirked. How could he possibly wait something else? Sesshomaru had already been paying him no attention at all again.

"Can't you tell me something about my father?" Inuyasha asked. "I would like to know... doesn't matter, just anything."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said coldly and Inuyasha looked up at him.

"I really hope you don't think this changes something between us."

Sesshomaru gave him a short glare.

"Don't have this foolish idea we are friends. I won't to talk to you about our father or anything else."

Inuyasha was silent but he frowned and looked away. If he thought he'd been used to getting the same shit from Sesshomaru over and over again, he was wrong. There were times - like this - when it sucked once more. Maybe he said that because he didn't like how he let himself be carried away this morning. Would only suit him.

It was late afternoon but with darkness of an evening. Inuyasha felt these temperature swings didn't do him any good. However he managed to distract himself from the nausea and discomfort that was worsening with every step he took.

At one time Sesshomaru would fell on one knee, but when Inuyasha rushed to check on him, he sent him away harshly, urging him not to come any closer.

Inuyasha felt the coldness so strongly he began to shiver. This couldn't be just the wind and he knew it. He didn't know if he had been dreaming but he saw shadows of humans in the gloomy afternoon air. He could even hear something like voices speaking to him.

Sesshomaru stopped all of the sudden.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Stay where you are," his brother said. A few feets in front of him three people were standing. Inuyasha firstly wrongly regarded them as some lost villagers. Then he found out they weren't people at all. Their skin was white as snow and they had black holes instead of eyes. Not a single hair strand moved on the woman's head, the same with the boy and girl standing by her side.

"Who are they?" Inuyasha asked. The little girl moved forward. She was sobbing so desperately Inuyasha's heart wrenched. She was already in front of his older brother, looking at him with the black holes. Then her face distorted.

"What...?"

It was now Rin looking at them. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but there was a glimpse of surprise in them. All three of them approached him and held their arms out to touch him.

"Hey, back off!" Inuyasha came closer but he knew his sword couldn't hurt them.

"What the hell are they doing?"

Sesshomaru didn't move but his eyes were fixed on the little girl. She was raising her little arms to him hopelessly.

"Sesshomaru!"

His brother was so absorbed with watching her he didn't notice the woman tilted her head backwards and opened her mouth. A thick black snake crawled from it. Then the children spread their arms and smaller snakes crawled from their eyes as well. They were whirling in the air while the woman and her children started to moan and scream. It was a scary sound that made Inuyasha's hair stand up.

"Sesshomaru...?"

But the snakes weren't after Sesshomaru. They left him and and attacked Inuyasha instead. Inuyasha drew his sword, trying to cut them but they slipped the blade everytime. Again and again they would attack him and Inuyasha knew just one little bite of their teeth would mean an instant death.

Then there was a cry of fear that almost caught Inuyasha off guards.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha bowed just in time, otherwise the snake would bite him in the neck. Sesshomaru was marching toward him, holding Bakusaiga in his right arm. He slayed two of the snakes and Inuyasha finished off two more but the biggest one got away, flying above their heads, hissing and twisting. It smelled of rotten meat and its eyes were glowing green.

"They were after Tessaiga," Sesshomaru said. A sound of people crying filled the valley. The three ghosts came back, groaning and wheezing. Sesshomaru cut them with a single stroke. They dispersed and vanished.

_"No, please! Not my children!"_

_"Mum...!"_

The echo carried their scream away and back till it dissolved into wind howling.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha roared. It was definitely that fucking Mizuchi again. Inuyasha spotted the black snake in the sky.

_"Sesshomaru..."_

It looked like it was the snake talking. He descended from the sky a bit, opening its mouth and sticking its red tongue out.

"Your endurance is impressive. But it might turn out to be a waste of time. I've already introduced them to your little pet."

The snake slid down quickly then, burying in the ground. Inuyasha turned at his brother, utterly confused. Sesshomaru had his blank expression back but his face was very pale. The ends of his clothes were flying in the air, such as his hair, his left hand laid on his chest.

"What did he mean? Do you know them or what?"

"I do," Sesshomaru said, putting his sword back to the sheath.

"Who are they? What's up with them?"

Sesshomaru started walking away and he said with his voice impassive: "I killed them."

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She would never believe it. No. Never!

Rin ran away from Mizuchi as soon as she got what he'd said. He accused lord Sesshomaru of murdering a woman and two little children. What a nasty thing to say!

"Little girl, come back!" she heard him speaking to her through the ice but she didn't turn back. She was so angry with him! Maybe he was lonely here but that didn't give him the right to badmouth lord Sesshomaru so much.

"I can explain."

She didn't want him to explain. She wanted him to take it back!

"I need you to understand he is just a ruthless, cruel demon. It's for your own good."

Rin covered her ears with her hands. She wouldn't listen to him. She didn't care what he was saying. Such lies. Rin was running for a few more minutes till she found a hole in the ice. She crawled there and hid herself. He would never do it, she thought. He wasn't ruthless or cruel. How could Mizuchi say that.

Rin recalled one morning that proved just he opposite. From the times she was still travelling with lord Sesshomaru and master Jaken.

_Rin woke up on the back of Ah-Un, yawning and stretching herself. The sun was already shining and she smelled flowers in the air. She smiled, what a lovely new day was up! She slid down from Ah-Un's back, almost falling on master Jaken who was sleeping on the ground. Rin looked up at the sky and realized it couldn't have been more than five o'clock. Early even for her._

_Rin wandered through fresh, geen vegetation. She was told by lord Sesshomaru not to wander too far, though, and she always kept that in mind. She stumbled upon a big yellow beetle and curiously followed it, pushing it forward with her finger. She soon found lord Sesshomaru sitting under a huge tree, leaning against it. His eyes were closed but she knew he'd sensed her long time before she got so close._

_She felt happy to see him but didn't say a word so she wouldn't disturb him. She walked around, picking up_ _some nice blue flowers. She sat down beside him in complete silence then, putting on the same face of deep meditation. lord Sesshomaru didn't open his eyes nor did he move._

_"Did Rin sleep well?" he asked and Rin nodded._

_"Master Jaken didn't snort this time," she said and waved her hand._

_"Look at the pretty flowers, lord Sesshomaru!"_

_Lord Sesshomaru half-opened one of his eyes and glared at her._

_"My mother used to like this kind," he said and closed them again._

_"Did you pick them for her?"_

_"Once," lord Sesshomaru said. "On her birthday. But I was very little."_

_Rin was very pleased by his extremely benevolent mood. Usually he just wouldn't reply but that day he actually talked to her. Now she couldn't hold her happiness back any more. Lord Sesshomaru felt that._

_"What is Rin so excited about?"_

_"Rin knows a secret."_

_"Oh, does she?"_

_Rin chuckled._

_"She knows something special about this day."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"It's lord Sesshomaru's birthday today," she exclaimed. "I must not tell how I know because master Jaken forbade that but I know that!"_

_Lord Sesshomaru didn't look surprised much._

_"Very well," he said. "But don't bother with it. I don't care for it much."_

_Rin shook her head._

_"We used to give presents to those who celebrated birthday in my family," she said. "I got this for lord Sesshomaru."_

_She gave him a little gift wrapped in a green leaf. Lord Sesshomaru took it from her and after a while unwrapped it with his right arm. There was a little amulet in the shape of a fish, made of a pearl moonstone._

_"What is it?"_

_"That's what my mother gave me when I was born," Rin said. "She later told me it would protect me because there was her love imprinted in it."_

_Lord Sesshomaru looked at her._

_"You should keep it then."_

_"I don't need it any more," she said. "I have lord Sesshomaru to protect me now. But there's nobody to protect lord Sesshomaru so I gave him this amulet. It's my mum's love imprinted in it and now there's also Rin's love imprinted in it. It's twice as strong now."_

_Rin got up on her feet._

_"Happy birthday, lord Sesshomaru," she said, clutching his sleeve to pull herself up so she could kiss him on the cheek. He widened his eyes with amazement._

_"Did Rin do something wrong?" Rin asked, worried. Lord Sesshomaru shook his head slightly._

_"No. It was nice of you, Rin. I appreciate your gift. Thank you."_

_Rin gave him a broad smile of relief and euphoria. Lord Sesshomaru watched her with a strange expression and then he returned her a hint of a soft smile, something extremely rare to occur and Rin only witnessed it three or four times, always when the two of them were alone. She felt like it had been her birthday._

"Are you hiding, little girl?" Mizuchi asked, sticking his head into the ice hole.

"I won't speak to you," she said, still very angry with him. "You have no right to accuse lord Sesshomaru of such horrible things. He's very kind and caring if you ask me."

"He may be. Toward you. But you're a sole exception, little girl. You're like a pet animal to him. He protects you because he considers you his property. And being so arrogant as he is, nobody can touch his property without being smashed for it would hurt his pride."

"You're a liar! You liar!"

"Sesshomaru would never go beyond being a protector of his possessions. He can't nurture you, he can't cover all the needs you will have. It's not in his nature. You should leave him before it hurts you even more."

"Liar, liar! I'm not listening!"

"Remember my family. How can you live with someone who murders little children?"

"That's not true!"

"It is. And do you know why he did that? Just because I hurt his precious pride!"

Rin started to scream with her ears covered so she wouldn't hear him any more. Every single word he spoke was worse than a wasp sting in her heart.

* * *

_Chap 5 done, hope you like it._

_**Next:**__ Inuyasha reveals something important to Sesshomaru and Mizuchi takes yet another step to sway Rin's heart._


	6. Ice

**Chapter six: Ice**

"Killed them? How do you mean you killed them? Why?"

Inuyasha was standing his ground with a shock in his eyes.

"They were in my way."

"What?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Of course his brother was an asshole of giant proportions but he was no child murderer. Or at least Inuyasha had no evidence he would be. Considering Rin, he actually thought he had a kind of a soft spot for children, despite doing his best to hide it.

"Hey, could you please explain this shit to me? Are you saying you killed them just like that? For what?"

"I've already told you. Now leave it be."

Inuyasha kept pestering him about it for a few more minutes, getting really angry but Sesshomaru went completely unresponsive. Inuyasha was finally totally confused and didn't know what to think anymore. He had this slowly growing sympathy for some sides of his brother's personality and now it appeared to be shattered to the bits. Although he refused to believe it, the fear it could be true began to rise inside him.

"Your brother looks shaken," Mizuchi's voice spoke to them from the mountains. Soon he appeared next to them in his dim, foggy form. Inuyasha stopped but Sesshomaru kept walking, not looking at him at all.

"I can't hurt you like this, don't worry, little brother," Mizuchi said, observing Inuyasha drawing his sword.

"Shut your fucking mouth," Inuyasha said. Mizuchi smiled.

"I must say I was surprised you decided to follow your brother. It may complicate my plans a bit. Would you be kind enough to go back? I have no business with you. Not this time."

"But I have some business with _you_," Inuyasha said with anger. "Looks to me you're scared shitless by my sword so be prepared you'll meet it more closely soon. And don't you dare to hurt Rin any more!"

"Oh, so you care for the thing as well? That's really touching. And you seem to be concerned about your brother's condition too."

"Be quiet," Sesshomaru demanded. "He is not my guardian."

"He may become one soon, as my weapon proceeds closer to your heart. You should hurry up. I'm getting tired of torturing the useless creature."

In a fraction of second Sesshomaru drew his sword and slashed at him, making his ghost appearance sway. Mizuchi laughed.

"Did I enrage you? I'm sorry. Guess her constant screaming clouded my good manners. Well, I shouldn't distract you any more..."

Mizuchi disappeared in the wind and Inuyasha found himself far beyond fury.

"That fucking bastard! I swear he's going down!"

Right then wind blew with such incredible force that it actually made Inuyasha stagger a little. He looked behind and saw a wall of darkness coming at them. Sesshomaru looked at it with flashing eyes.

"Nurikabe," he said. "The wall of darkness."

"Great to know the name, but what does it do?"

"Freezes you at once place forever."

"OK..." Inuyasha said slowly. "Think we should run!"

He started running with Sesshomaru by his side. He heard the wall aproaching with a horrible sound of rumble. Inuyasha watched the darkness taking nearby stones, sucking them in the air and swallowing them.

"That bastard wants us to move faster! I can't wait to cut his head off!"

Inuyasha sped up as much as he could but was forced to slow down when he passed by Sesshomaru who was leaning forward with his eyes closed shut.

"Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha caught his arm, putting it around his shoulders. The wall was approaching much faster and Inuyasha had already knew they wouldn't make it in time.

"Fuck it, Sesshomaru, do something..." he muttered. He felt his hair being sucked by the wall.

"Forget it!" he shouted. There was no way he would give his hair to it. Then he felt his own body being sucked. He put all his strength he had left into his final sprint, virtually dragging Sesshomaru with him. Just before the wall would swallow them they fell throught the ground into ice-cold water.

_Laughter? But whose laughter... It was... his own... he was laughing happily, like a child..._

Inuyasha woke up, his heart racing. He was sinking. Something was pulling him down. Inuyasha looked down and if he could have, he would have gasped. There was a wrinkled claw holding his leg. Inuyasha tried to shake it off, unsuccessfully. He was running out of air, his lungs aching. Suddenly something started pushing him up. He looked around, noticing Sesshomaru's red sleeve. It was his arm clutching him. He got him closer to the ice and broke it with his claws. Inuyasha surfaced, breathing deeply, not fully noticing Sesshomaru's slipping grip.

"Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha dived back, searching for him. He sank a few more meters and saw a silver hair strand. He took Sesshomaru's lifeless arm, hoping that wrinkled something wouldn't strike again. It took him some time to get to the shore and even more difficult was pulling them out of water. He noticed with disgust the water's foul, repulsive odour.

"Shit... shit!"

Sesshomaru wasn't breathing.

"Sesshomaru, you dumbass, wake up!"

His brother's skin was ashen and his heart didn't beat. Inuyasha hit him in the chest several times until Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He started choking then, coughing up the dark water. Inuyasha turned him to help him get the water out of his lungs. Sesshomaru stayed still for a while. There was a spreading red stain on his kimono.

"We need some rest," Inuyasha said, his tone more serious than he intended to. "Will you be able to walk?"

Sesshomaru surprisingly missed the opportunity to get offended.

"Yes. But I need some time to recover."

"Right..." Inuyasha muttered and sat down beside him, shivering a little. Sesshomaru was lying in his mokomoko that stayed dry somehow, slowly regenerating.

"You can still wait here," Inuyasha suggested again. Sesshomaru grunted.

"I can try to figure something out, but you're marching toward your death, that's for sure."

"And leave some brainless bastard to deal with it? No, thanks."

"I've just saved your life."

"Yes. I will have to live with this humiliating fact. One more reason to kill Mizuchi."

"You really are ungrateful."

"Don't wait any gratitude from me," Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha's blood started throbbing in his temples.

"Stop being such a jerk, Sesshomaru. You're starting pissing me off."

"You think your threats will scare me?"

"Just shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha stood up, not fully aware of what was he going to do next. Sesshomaru was just lying there, not giving a shit about Inuyasha being angry, as usual.

"Calm down," he said, his voice stoic. "Stop making this useless fuss, it attracts attention too much. I better be without you."

"Yes? Why did you save me then? You should've let me drown."

"I could perhaps use your sword. That was the only reason I helped you."

Inuyasha tried to calm down but it wouldn't work this time. Not this time. This time he was truly mad.

"Yeah, wanna hear something? You're a fucking failure, you know that? Who gives a damn you care for a human girl, you care for nothing else at all! Do you know_ I_ fucking needed you? You should've been there when I needed the elder brother you were supposed to be. And what did you give me instead? Some stupid hate."

Inuyasha was breathing heavily, his hands clutched into fists.

"And on the top of that you claim you killed three innocent people just becuase you obviously didn't have anything else to do. So you know what? Fuck you. I won't give a shit about you no more. As soon as we rescue Rin you go your way and conquer the world or whatever your goal is anyway. And if you have any decency left you'll send the girl away so she wouldn't have to suffer by your side."

Inuyasha turned away and walked into the darkness. He didn't want to be in his brother's presence for at least a while. He'd had it with his vicious remarks, ingratitude and hostility. And he was an idiot for trying to climb the wall. There was no wall to climb. No ice to break. Nothing.

Inuyasha was wandering for who knows how long before returning. He found Sesshomaru sleeping or pretending it, looking quite unconcerned. He sat futher from him and observed the dark frozen lake. It was all useless. It just wasn't in him.

Then Inuyasha groaned silently. What did he say to him? That he_ needed_ him when he was a child? _What?_ Why did he tell him this?! He'd just made an absolute moron out of himself. Sesshomaru won't stop mocking him about it. And it was so damn embarrassing! Inuyasha put his head into his hands. What in hell did make him say that?

"Mizuchi didn't have two children but three," Sesshomaru said into the silence. Inuyasha turned at him, wearing an expression he would describe as totally dull. Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice as he continued.

"One night my father's enemy came to our palace when only your mother was present. She sent him over Mizuchi as he was his second-in-command. He arrived at his house and Mizuchi defeated him but accidently killed his son who was sleeping in the garden. Mizuchi didn't know his wife put him there because it was too hot inside. Ever since that night he would blame our family for that. It was your mother who sent the enemy there. It was our father who he was after."

Sesshomaru paused in the story, looking up at the black sky. Inuyasha caught himself staring at him with his mouth half-opened and he quickly closed it.

"Father predicted Mizuchi would seek revenge on him. He was an eye for an eye demon. Before he could try it you were born and father died. I knew Mizuchi would be after you. I came to his house and we fought, going deeper into forest. We didn't notice the house was in fire - probably a spark from the fight. The rest of his family was inside. They tried to escape and jumped out of a window."

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"You know as well as I that human beings are of very fragile construction. Mizuchi took their bodies and left. I went after him till I found out he'd searched for Shishinki. I hadn't heard of Mizuchi since then. Later I understood. He had to know about Meidō Zangetsuha. I presume he wanted to bring them back from the netherworld. I thought he'd failed. Maybe he hadn't - in a way."

Sesshomaru fell silent and closed his eyes again, giving the impression he'd finished his story and considered his task done. Inuyasha needed a couple of minutes to think and let it go through his head. He tried his best to absorb everything he heard, causing a strange buzzing sound in his head.

"Why..." he finally asked like hours after Sesshomaru went silent, "did you go after him in the first place? Did my father ask you to?"

"No," Sesshomaru said simply.

"Oh..." Inuyasha couldn't hide his surprise. "So why -"

"I figured out that it would be his wish. To protect you. So I did it once. For him."

"Ugh..." Inuyasha was frowning so forcefuly it hurt.

"But he's after you, not me."

"He passed his hate over me. I'm my father's son as well, after all."

"So why didn't you tell me this? And why did you tell me you killed them? It wasn't like that at all."

Sesshomaru unexpectedly smirked.

"I assume the reason is too dificult for you to grasp with your limited brain."

"Eh, thanks..." Inuyasha said, immediately cursing himself. He thanked him for being insulted?

"But how would he get the father's fang?"

"I... have no explanation for that."

Inuyasha gazed at the lake, preoccupied with thoughts. He was so lost in them he didn't notice being frozen to the bone. And he guessed Sesshomaru was just a slight difference.

"I think we should move or we freeze to death," Inuyasha said.

"I'm not used to some low existence like you giving me orders," Sesshomaru said.

"You must try everything, life's short," Inuyasha remarked ironically and paused. "Well... not yours, but in general, you know."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but got up slowly. Inuyasha didn't examine him much but he couldn't miss he'd winced.

"There was something in the water," Inuyasha remembered. "Tried to drag me down."

"I saw it," Sesshomaru said. "Let's hope it stays under the ice."

"Do you think we can step on the ice at all?"

Sesshomaru crouched and touched the ice with his bare palm.

"We must keep distance from each other," he said and Inuyasha nodded, taking the first step. The possibility of the ice breaking under his feet made his guts twist. As they walked rather slow their proceeding was also much longer. Once or twice he would swear he'd seen a dark shadow under the ice, moving quickly toward them and disappearing again. They reached nearly the end of the lake when Inuyasha sensed something unexpected.

"Sesshomaru, wait," he said. Something was in front of them. He could already see a figure emerging from the dark. It wasn't Mizuchi. When he approached them close enough Inuyasha realized it'd been an older man, tall and cloaked, with very vivid blue eyes. He reminded Inuyasha of some kind of a monk. He stopped and looked at them.

"And you are...?"

"My name is Onyudo," he said. "Welcome."

"Onyudo," Sesshomaru repeated. "The guardian of Jigoku Gyou. The Frozen hell."

"Very well," Onyudo agreed. "And I sense you are an offspring of the Great Dog Demon."

Onyudo smiled a bit.

"I don't know what circumstances brought you here but you may like to hear this story before you continue. And it's rather a longer one."

"Oh no..." Inuyasha sighed. Onyudo gave him a crafty look.

"You might find it interesting as well, half-demon. Or do you not wish to know what was that under the ice?"

Inuyasha blinked.

"Huh... yes, but it doesn't have to be so long, ya know."

Onyudo turned away.

"Come," he said.

Inuyasha waited for Sesshomaru to decide. He didn't have to tell him Onyudo didn't have any of Mizuchi's scent but no one could guarantee he wasn't an accomplice of some kind. But when his brother started following him, Inuyasha did the same. Maybe he didn't like long stories but Onyudo could at least have something to eat.

* * *

Mizuchi was standing in the greatest ice hall of his dwelling, motionless. Rin was watching him from behind an ice stalactite. She saw like hundreds of black snakes crawling in his direction. They started climbing upon Mizuchi and embed inside of his body. Mizuchi breathed deeply and opened his eyes.

"The Black lake? They're closer. But meeting that old fool Onyudo wasn't necessary," he muttered to himself. "Right. Go back."

Something protruded from Mizuchi's chest. A single black snake, thick and large, at least ten feet long. It passed Rin who was frozen with fear and disappeared.

"You can come up, little girl," Mizuchi said and Rin did that, albeit reluctantly. Mizuchi was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Are you still angry with me? I see you are. Let's make amends. Did you ever wonder about the future? Because I can show it to you if you wish."

Rin hesitated. She was sure about her future. Did she need to see it? But... it could be reassuring, she thought. She nodded once and Mizuchi smirked almost involuntarily.

"Here..."

A pathway opened behind his back. It looked like a dark tunnel and Rin stopped for a while before walking again. She wanted to see. She wanted to know. The tunnel led to a dark room. It was a splendid room, she could say, even if immersed in darkness. Someone was standing by the window.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted with happiness. But he wouldn't acknowledge her presence. She also couldn't touch him, realizing she wasn't able to see her own arm. Lord Sesshomaru turned away. They went through something Rin thought had to be lord Sesshomaru's palace and stepped outside into the starless night. A man in armour was waiting there.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he said, making a bow. "We defeated them. What shell we do with the villagers?"

"Kill them all," lord Sesshomaru said without hesitation. Rin widened her eyes. The image changed. Now it was Kaede's village and Rin was in her own room, sitting on her bed. She heard someone knocking on the door.

Lord Sesshomaru opened it and Rin smiled with relief. She felt like not seeing him for ages. But he looked still the same with his handsome face and bright yellow eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I'm glad you came!"

"It's the last time, Rin," lord Sesshomaru said. "We won't see each other again."

Rin's heart almost stopped.

"But... why?"

"Your human life has come it its end. I need to find someone of yokai blood to preserve father's mighty bloodline. I cannot do that with weak human blood such as yours. I'm sorry."

With those words he left, leaving Rin completely stunned. After a while she stood up, feeling like someone's puppet. She went into the garden and looked at her reflection in the pond. It wasn't a young girl any more but an ugly old woman with receding white hair, deep wrinkles on her face, faded tired eyes and saggy skin. Rin felt her heart hurt so much she'd been sure it would kill her. The reflection changed one last time.

A graveyard, clearly abandoned. Tombstones were covered in moss and grass. The grass was moving slightly in afternoon air. Two demons were approaching...

"Lord Sesshomaru, look at that! It's an old graveyard."

"I have no interest in a place of humans last resting," lord Sesshomaru said.

"Maybe it's Rin's grave somewhere there. Would you like to stop and look for it?"

"No, we are in a hurry," lord Sesshomaru dismissed Jaken immediately. "Besides I don't care to see her grave. It's only a rotting shell in the ground now and I bear no interest in that either."

He walked away and Rin fell in the grass, her body shaking with cry so desperate, so lamentable it scared all the birds and animals away. She felt this intense, horrible pain in her chest, worse than anything she'd ever experienced, much worse than the wolf attack, much worse than any beating she'd taken.

"Now you see," Mizuchi said, appearing next to her. He crouched in the grass and caressed her head.

"I'm sorry," he said with a hint of guilt and concern. "But you'll overcome this, you're just a little child. Now let me show you something nice instead."

The meadow changed into a small kitchen. Rin saw herself in her twenties, cooking something. There was a little baby tottering at her feet, playing with a wooden dog. She knew it'd been her son. Then the door opened and a young man walked in. He approached her and caught her by her waist lovingly, kissing her in her hair.

"Hello, love..." he whispered into her ear and Rin saw herself smile with affection. The kitchen disappeared and Rin found herself back in the ice hall with Mizuchi standing in front of her.

"You've seen the two ways and where they lead. Now it's up to you to choose the best one for yourself."

* * *

_Chap 6 is up. What do you think?R&R, please. Huh, I was sorry to do this to Rin, poor thing._

_**Next:**__ Onyudo's story and Rin's doubts increase._


	7. Onyudo

**Chapter seven: Onyudo**

Onyudo's house was a mere cave with nothing inside and not only Inuyasha didn't know how someone could live there but also understood there was no food at all. That didn't lift up his spirits much. Onyudo walked inside, pointing with his black staff at two torches hanging on the stone walls and setting fire on them. The cave filled with yellow light.

"Sit down," Onyudo said, gesturing to some stones. Inuyasha did that but Sesshomaru kept standing, looking at him with cold eyes. Onyudo easied himself onto a broad boulder.

"I guess you would like to ask some questions. So..."

"Yes, you're right," Inuyasha said. "And I'm gonna start. First - who are you and what are you doing here."

"I'm the guardian of Jigoku Gyou."

"Which is what? And why is it guarded?"

"It's a place of lost souls, half-demon, that cling to life. They _can_ live there but they can't leave. I'm here to stop them from leaving - even if it's highly impossible to break the barrier - and prevent anyone from entering it."

"You're not gonna prevent _us_," Inuyasha assured him. Onyudo smirked.

"I'm not so sure. There are some very powerful means to keep you away. But we can leave this issue to deal with later."

"Why is Mizuchi here?" Sesshomaru asked, making Onyudo turn his head at him.

"He entered the deepest part of hell - Yomi - and confronted it's ruler. The feared, merciless goddess - Izanami. She was impressed by Mizuchi's courage and instead of banishing him back to Yomi to rot she made a deal with him. She let him go back and take his family but under one condition."

Onyudo's blue eyes focused on Sesshomaru's face.

"That they will stay at one place forever. A place Izanami would choose for them. Mizuchi agreed and she chose Gyou mountains. Therefore it was given a new name - Jigoku Gyou."

"I didn't know about this," Sesshomaru said, displeased.

"Nobody knows that but me," Onyudo said. "Mizuchi was able to preserve his yokai powers. But they are limited to Jigoku Gyou. The further he goes from it's heart the weaker his powers are."

"So he can go away but would loose his powers?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"He can go only to the border Izanami drew around the mountains."

"What's with his family, do they live with him there?"

"In a way, yes," Onyudo said. "But the outlook of being trapped in an ice land for eternity was too much for mere humans. They weren't able to bear this and willingly ended their semi-lives. It's easier to do for a human than for a yokai."

"We saw them on our way here," Inuyasha objected.

"That's possible," Onyudo said with no surprise. "Their souls are tied with Jigoku Gyou. As long as Mizuchi is alive, they can't go to the netherworld."

"So you're saying that inside of the border Mizuchi is as strong as he used to be. And he can't leave this place ever," Inuyasha was making it clear.

"Is that true?" Sesshomaru asked silently. "There is no way he could be freed?"

"There is one way. The only way. When Izanami let him go, she cast a powerful demon of hell - Yobuko - as Mizuchi's keeper. He's always with him, although invisible - and even if Mizuchi found a way how to cross the border, Yobuko would never let him go. If Mizuchi broke the border and Yobuko wouldn't stop him, he would free himself. And it's not hard to guess what you need for slaying a hell demon."

"Tenseiga," Sesshomaru said. Onyudo nodded, looking at the very sword at Sesshomaru's waist.

"And you carry this particular weapon with you, do you not? It's dangerous to let you go there with Tenseiga. I can't allow that."

"I won't ask you," Sesshomaru stated. Onyudo shook his head.

"You may be a powerful demon, Sesshomaru. Maybe even the strongest demon of your time. But some rules won't bend even for you."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, narrowing his eyes. He was touching Tenseiga and Inuyasha saw the sword pulse weakly.

"OK, so... what about leaving Tenseiga behind? We can pick it up on our way back," Inuyasha suggested.

"Tenseiga is my sword and it stays with me," Sesshomaru said without considering that at all and asked: "Can Mizuchi be killed inside of the Jigoku barrier?"

"Inside he's nearly the same demon he used to be. He can die and his soul would be taken by Yobuko back to hell."

There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha broke it.

"Hey," he remembered suddenly, "you wanted to tell me about the thing in the lake."

Onyudo took his hood off, revealing his bald head and seated himself more comfortably.

"It's called Waira. A demonic beast who serves Mizuchi. It was there long before he appeared. Mizuchi took control over it. You should be very careful, encounters with Waira usually end tragically."

"Finally something that cheers me up," Inuyasha muttered.

"Now," Onyudo said slowly, "it's me who will ask questions. What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha took care of explaining. Onyudo listened with interest but denial was written in his eyes after Inuyasha finished it.

"A single human life is not enough. I won't take such risk."

Sesshomaru's face strained with anger.

"I do not need your permission," he said, turning away.

"Stop or you'll move no more," Onyudo said. Sesshomaru placed his hand on Bakusaiga but Onyudo gave in a slight smile.

"You won't achieve anything with your sword so don't waste your time. I can see the life of the girl is precious to both of you. Especially to you. But I sense something else as well... You have something inside of you that weakens you..."

Onyudo stood up.

"May I take a look? Just out of sheer curiosity?"

"You may not," Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru looked at him. "He could tell us what it is."

Sesshomaru allowed it then but was looking extremely annoyed. Onyudo approached him, holding his arm out, placing it on Sesshomaru's chest. Inuyasha saw his older brother tensed under the touch. Onyudo's blue eyes hazed. He stepped back afterwards.

"It is true. You have a piece of your father's fang in your chest. I don't know how Mizuchi got it but this fang went through hell and hellish curse is upon it, poisoning your blood. Its power increases as it is bounded with Mizuchi. The closer you are, the greater effect it has. It will pierce your -"

"His heart, we know that, thank you. Now, instead of telling us how horrible it is, you could tell us how to take it out," Inuyasha interrupted him impatiently.

"I'm not sure if it's even possible, half-demon. It was cursed by hellish power and only hellish power can remove the curse. But it's not in hell's nature to help you."

Onyudo gave Sesshomaru a look.

"You may already know this, Sesshomaru, but this thing was made purposely to harm _you_. Or any other demon of your bloodline. It was made out of an act of revenge."

"I'm getting tired of this crap. What's Mizuchi's goal? To kill Sesshomaru or free himself or what? And how was he able to put the fang into the lake in the first place? Considering the fact he can't move his ass from these mountains?"

"You've met them already. The black snakes. They have limited powers and actually can't do much harm, beside the poison, but Mizuchi can use them and send them far away. They are his only link to our world. I believe he sent them to look for Sesshomaru. And they found him and the little girl. Mizuchi knew the girl would want to show him the flower. And so he set his trap."

"Stop your talking," Sesshomaru interrupted him, sounding irritated. "I don't have time for it. What is it that you want for letting me pass?"

"You think you have something like that?" Onyudo said, amazed. "As much as it amuses me that a demon of such power like you is willing to give his life for a human child, I still have no reason to let you pass. You can imagine my existence would be threatened."

"Name your price."

"What a stubborn head," Onyudo muttered. "Well, I may have some mercy if you long for the girl so much, Sesshomaru. Despite the fact her life span is just a tiny segment of your own. Go and try it. If you succeed, leave in peace. If you let Mizuchi escape, your soul would be doomed. You would take a soul that belongs to hell, therefore you would have to give it yours instead."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but Sesshomaru didn't let him speak.

"It's a deal then," he said and Onyudo raised an eyebrow with astonishment. Sesshomaru turned away, considering their conversation over.

"Inuyasha," he said, "we are leaving."

Inuyasha stood up but Onyudo stopped him and gestured him to come closer.

"I see you are very worried about your elder brother, half-demon. Tell me, does he love the little girl so much or is it more of an obsession?"

"I wish I knew," Inuyasha sighed. "How do you two know each other?"

"I honoured his father a lot. I was his former servant."

"How did you get this job?" Inuyasha asked, curious. Onyudo seemed amused with this question.

"This has always been my work, half-demon. I'm the spirit of Gyou mountains, it is my duty to guard them. It's always been an unstable place. The closeness of Yomi affects it."

"Uh..." Inuyasha slowly placed this information into his brain and mumbled: "I wonder why he didn't want to leave Tenseiga here..."

"Oh, that was pretty obvious, don't you think?"

Onyudo smiled at Inuyasha's surprised expression.

"He thought he would need the sword to bring a life back."

"But Rin's life can't be saved by Tenseiga any more."

"It wasn't her life I had in mind."

Onyudo put a hand in his robe, ignoring Inuyasha's continuing suprised look and gave him a small leather pouch.

"There's a hell stone inside of this pouch. If you throw it somewhere, you'll open a path leading directly into Yomi, right in front of the great goddess Izanami's throne. Only one being can take the path and it closes immediately after you go through, sealing forever. You may not use it at all but if you do, consider the enormous danger it brings."

Inuyasha took the pouch and hid it in his clothes. Why would he need to go to some horrible part of hell? Was going there and speaking to Izanami supposed to help him feel better? But he rather didn't complain and gave him a small nod. Onyudo observed his leaving brother and returned his glare to Inuyasha.

"Your brother can hold grudge against you, or pretend it, but the two of you share the same blood, remember it. That will never change."

Inuyasha nodded, puzzled a bit. Onyudo gave him one last look before Inuyasha rushed after Sesshomaru. He heard Onyudo wishing him good luck. Sesshomaru had already been far away when Inuyasha caught up with him. They didn't speak. Their future looked more than grim to both of them. Inuyasha didn't tell him about the hell stone, though, hoping he wouldn't have to use it at all.

Dawn was close, the black sky lightening. Their path led through a steep and narrow pass. Inuyasha was at his usual place behind Sesshomaru but once when his brother turned back, Inuyasha saw his face in morning light and it scared him. His skin was white as a sheet of paper and the marks on his cheeks darkened. He also noticed the bloody stain on his kimono getting bigger. For the first time he felt the hate against Mizuchi not for Rin but for Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru? May I ask you something?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond but Inuyasha took it as _yes._

"What if Rin decides to leave you? She adores you, yes, but it's a child's adoration. She can grow out of it and choose a simple human life."

Sesshomaru was silent so long Inuyasha thought he wouldn't answer at all. It surprised him when he actually did.

"It would be her choice then," he said. "I wouldn't stop her."

"Even if she cost you your life?"

"Even then," he said.

Inuyasha looked at his brother with a slight trace of awe and respect. Now he had his answer. Sesshomaru wouldn't keep her from leaving him. That was obvious. But what impact would it have on him? How would he deal with it? Sesshomaru stopped at the moment, widening his eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha asked instantly, worries building up in him. "What's that?"

"It's Rin," Sesshomaru said. "She's in pain..."

Inuyasha watched his brother's expression that was a mixture of fury, helplessness and fear. He knew Sesshomaru had still been hearing and seeing things and that it was getting worse. He could say when he looked at his eyes and the twitching movements of his head. Like he kept trying to shake it off. Could this be just another of his imagining? Inuyasha strongly hoped so.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a frightening roar coming from the mountains. He didn't have to think long before realizing what it was. It was Waira and it was close.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru addressed him. "It will go after you and your sword."

"I know..." Inuyasha muttered, nervously.

"Be careful," Sesshomaru said in a serious tone, making Inuyasha look up at him with a mixed up expression.

"Thanks," he mumbled then, completely forgetting about some Waira.

* * *

It hurt so much and the pain wouldn't stop. Rin was lying on her back, looking up at the ice ceiling, feeling awful. She didn't want to move any more. And she was scared with this state she had never experienced before. She didn't know what it was and she was afraid it would never stop. All the things she heard or saw, all that...

_But I won't die..._

But what if she will? Rin closed her eyes tightly. Death... Did she think she was immortal? She's just a human being and human beings die eventually... Like her family, like the old man in her village... How could she be so stupid? How could she think she wouldn't meet this fate as well?

_"Master Jaken, what will I do in lord Sesshomaru's palace?"_

_Master Jaken was walking by her side and now looked up at her._

_"What are you talking about, stupid child?"_

_"You say lord Sesshomaru has a palace and I wondered... What shall I do there?"_

_"Uh... let me see... Well, you'll live there, right?"_

_"But what will I do?"_

_"Oh, don't ask me such things, Rin. I don't care," master Jaken said to much of Rin's disappointment. But she was worried about this for the last week or so and she needed the answer. Lord Sesshomaru was walking ahead of them and Rin ran up to him._

_"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin has a question to ask..."_

_"Go on."_

_"When I live in your palace, what is going to be my task?"_

_Lord Sesshomaru looked down at her, clearly distracted with her rather awkward question._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't want to be a burden to lord Sesshomaru," Rin stated. "I would like to have something to help with. To be useful."_

_Lord Sesshomaru gave her an observant look before glaring back at the path in front of him._

_"You can do whatever you pleases."_

_Rin smiled with relief. She will certainly think something up._

_"Will I have my own room?" she asked. "I've never had my own room so I'm curious what it's like."_

_"Of course you will," Sesshomaru assured her._

_"So lord Sesshomaru has already been thinking about it too?" Rin wanted to know. Lord Sesshomaru paused for a moment, then gave in a small nod._

Rin shook this memory away. This happened long time ago. She didn't know yet... Why didn't he tell her? Why did he lie to her? She was going to die, much much sooner than he.

"I'm sorry, little girl. I'm not proud of what I've done. I feel like I robbed you of your casualness a bit..."

Rin didn't want to speak to this man. She just wanted to go home. Mizuchi knelt down beside her. She didn't look at him at all.

"Tell me, what do you want right now?"

The first thing that came to her mind was Sesshomaru. She imagined sharing this problem with him and he would deal with it immediately, just like he always did. But then she remembered the fraction of the future.

"I wish... I wish I forgot everything..." Rin whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem," Mizuchi said, smiling.

* * *

_Chap 7 is done, hope you liked._

_**Next:**__ First appearance of Waira, Rin's decision._


	8. Crisis

**Chapter eight: Crisis**

They were watched. They were stalked. It knew about every move they made. Inuyasha felt it, it kept getting closer. He hated the monster was rather hidden, observing them. He wanted to see it, fight it.

Sesshomaru seemed slightly irritated he couldn't use his senses but had to rely on Inuyasha's nose. He was still ahead of him but his pace was slowing down as he was approaching Mizuchi.

"I feel that Waira closer," Inuyasha muttered to keep his brother updated. "Why the hell won't it attack us?"

Sesshomaru just grunted inaudibly. As their path was going uphill, the temperature was descending rapidly. Inuyasha saw steam coming out of his mouth. And it wasn't just his breath. Mist was slowly falling on them, thick and solid, embracing them. Their path disappeared, the rocks could no longer be seen.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru disappeared in the mist as well and Inuyasha sped up to get to him.

"Hey, could you at least wait for me?" he said to the mist, annoyed, just a second before he heard it. Guttural, raspy, growling behind him. He turned on his heel, his sword pointed to the mist.

"Where are you...?"

Heavy steps were circling around him. An unclear silhouette appeared for a moment. Four legs with claws, long reptile tail and head. Inuyasha heard it rattle like a huge rattle snake. A pair of glowing reddish eyes flashed through mist. Inuyasha raised his sword and it was gone, the rattle moving away from him.

"Sesshomaru...!" Inuyasha tried to whisper and shout at the same time. Why didn't he answer him? Sure he was a silent type but this was quite a situation!

Inuyasha caught the scent of Waira and his brother and followed it.

"Shit!"

A scaled tail lashed at him. He bowed just before it would slay him. The monster came out of the shadows then. And if he were sceptical about Onyudo's warning, now he must have admitted he was right.

Waira was about five meters long and two meters tall, with strong forelimbs ending with sharp white claws. Its body was slender, almost cat-like but covered in grey scales. It had a pair of leather wings and its head was massive, with red eyes. It started rattling again with its scales and the armour covering its back turned glowing blue.

"Come at me you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, attacking it. Waira jumped aside, its tail copying the move. It got to him from behind and knocked him down. He could feel the hot breath on his face. Piercing pain went trough his arm as the monster plunged its claws to him.

Inuyasha rolled away and got up, cutting its right forelimb. Blood splashed into the air, its colour dark blue. Waira roared, the rattling getting so loud it left Inuyasha'e ears blocked.

It came at him once more but Inuyasha avoided the strike and stabbed its hip. Waira whipped him with its tail and it tossed Inuyasha a few feet away. He jumped up, but all of the sudden, Waira was gone. The rattling could still be heard, but it kept moving away from him.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha swore, running after its scent. He wasn't about to let Waira attack his brother.

_"Inuyasha..."_

Inuyasha looked around, frowning. The mist was impenetrable and he saw only two meters ahead.

"Shut up, Mizuchi!"

A ghost like figure appeared next to him, just a column of shadows.

_"Stop following him... You can still go back."_

"I said shut up!" Inuyasha repeated, looking straightly in front of him.

_"Would he do the same for you?"_

"Shut your fucking mouth I tell you..."

_"You know he wouldn't... He's too selfish for that. You're risking your life needlessly."_

"C'mon you asshole. You're just scared of me and my sword," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

_"He won't get through it alive. But you still can..."_

Inuyasha didn't answer this time, worries coming back to him.

_"I see you are concerned... You should be,"_ Mizuchi said with a mocking tone.

_"And ask yourself again... Would your brother risk like you? For you?"_

Inuyasha wanted to make him shut up but Mizuchi's ghost vanished and his voice died. Inuyasha shook his head. Of course Sesshomaru would... not risk so much but what could he do with it? He couldn't just leave him. And Rin needed his help as well... But did someone consider his risks? At least a little? What if he died. He would never see Kagome again and she would probably never find out what happened to him.

No, Inuyasha forbade himself to think about it. He was there, there was no going back. Mizuchi was just full of bullshit. He had to be quite close to his dwelling, Inuyasha thought. But now he must find Sesshomaru.

He cried out his name several times with no answer. His scent was weakening and Inuyasha couldn't understand why his brother would leave him like that.

Suddenly he heard steps approaching. But it wasn't Sesshomaru. And it wasn't Waira.

"Onyudo...?"

Onyudo emerged from mist, nodding slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, hoping he came to help him. Somehow he suspected Onyudo was following them all the time.

"Are you gonna go with us?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Onyudo answered, looking around, his blue eyes observant.

"I came to tell you something I forgot to mention... I'm not sure if you knew this but Mizuchi has the power to invade minds. He can create literally anything he wishes and he makes you believe it like it was true. It's easy for him to do this to a human. Demon minds are not so easy to control. But with your brother weakening every second he might be able to get into his mind somehow."

Inuyasha was listening to him while walking quickly.

"And what? What can he do?"

"I just want you to be ready if it happens."

"Can I prevent it?"

Onyudo shook his head. Inuyasha took his eyes off him.

"How can Mizuchi break the barrier?"

"There is one way... but impossible, impossible indeed..." Onyudo said, pensively. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was tired of those things so "_impossible_" that they always happened.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" he asked. Onyudo watched the mist closely.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell..."

"Wow, you're such help to me!" Inuyasha blurted out but Onyudo just smirked softly. Inuyasha dismissed his anger and asked instead: "What's with that fucking Waira?"

"It's far - for now - but it'll come back to deal with you."

"Thanks..." Inuyasha muttered. Onyudo stopped and looked at him.

"Good luck, Inuyasha. I must admit it would make me no pleasure to take your brother's soul. I will keep an eye on you... You're very close now."

Onyudo formed into the shape of a black crow with blue eyes. It croaked twice and flew away. Inuyasha watched it for a few seconds. He didn't think much about Onyudo's words, all he could think of was Sesshomaru. It was getting really dark. Inuyasha was afraid he would loose his scent completely and he would be quite screwed in that case.

From time to time he heard the rattle but it was always so distant he thought it was some Mizuchi's trick to scare him.

A crow croaked above his head. Inuyasha looked up. Onyudo? The crow was flying to the left and Inuyasha hesitated before following it. Did Onyudo find his brother and was guiding him there? That path was difficult to climb, with many loose stones he was stumbling upon and deep holes he almost fell into several times.

Inuyasha paused at the moment. He caught his brother's faint scent. Then that dull pain went through his whole body unexpectedly. Inuyasha fell on his knees, eyes squeezed shut, shivering, overwhelmed with the pain. It lasted only a few second, though.

"Sesshomaru..." he whispered, opening his eyes.

Inuyasha was pursuing his brother's scent with fear in his chest. Soon enough he caught the smell of Waira's blood and that only worsened his fears. He almost couldn't see. All that was around him was darkness and the freezing mist, changing to white frost in front of his eyes.

Then the mist started receding. It uncovered the path, getting broader. Inuyasha prepared his sword. He could feel Sesshomaru clearly now, where was he?

A sight opened ahead of him and he felt his breath stuck in his lungs. The path ended with a sudden edge. Sesshomaru was laying close to it, motionless. And he wasn't there alone. Standing above him was Waira, looking at Inuyasha. It spread its wings and let out a horrible sounding roar, its armour glowing bright blue. It approached Sesshomaru then, opening its mouth right above his face.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha cried out. It appeared Waira was waiting for that. It jumped over Sesshomaru and attacked Inuyasha with surprising fury. Soon he found out Waira was unbelievably nimble. The rattling filled his head completely as he couldn't hear anything else. Flashes of blue glow were tiring to his eyes and the smell of Waira made him sick.

Suddenly, when Inuyasha almost slashed Waira's throat, the monster rose to the air, flapping its wings slowly. It breathed in and let out a blast of poisoned vapors from its mouth. Inuyasha closed his eyes with the urge to vomit. Waira kept hovering above him, stuck at one spot. Inyasha half-opened his eyes and what he saw brought the feeling of dread to his heart.

Sesshomaru was hanging in the air, his head was tilted backwards, his arms limp. Five black snakes were twining around him, wrapping around his body, his legs and arms.

Inuyasha raised, ignoring the sickening feeling from Waira's breath. He jumped up, plunging his sword to Waira's stomach. Waira rasped with pain and flew higher, disappearing in the dark till only a faint blue glow could be seen. Inuyasha knew that bought him some time. He rushed to his brother.

The black snakes saw him, hissing loudly. They were wrapped around his brother tightly and Inuyasha saw he couldn't breathe. Seeing his elder brother so vulnerable, despite all his great powers, sent a stab of rage in Inuyasha's head.

_"Inuyasha, don't you like to see your brother broken down?"_

Inuyasha looked at the biggest snake. It opened its mouth, a red long tongue coming from it. It was covered in slime.

_"Isn't it what you always wanted to see?"_

The snake ran his tongue across Sesshomaru's face and chest, the poison dripping from it.

"Leave him be!" Inuyasha shouted, trembling with fury. He didn't wait and cut the snake's head off right away. The four snakes released Sesshomaru from their grasp. As he fell down, Inuyasha crouched beside.

"Fuck, Sesshomaru..." he mumbled. "Wake up..."

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed, the kimono soaked in blood. His fingers were twitching. Inuyasha uncovered his chest and hissed. The scar re-opened and bloody rivulets were trickling down from it.

Inuyasha touched his forehead. It was ice cold. There was no way how to travel with him in this state. Inuyasha would love to leave him there so he couldn't hurt himself more. But not with Waira around. He took the mokomoko and wrapped it around his brother's shoulders. He hoped with his whole heart Sesshomaru was just recovering.

He sat down, watching over him. He could feel him getting weaker. An hour passed and Sesshomaru came to, slowly opening his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha woke up from his contemplation, happy to hear his voice, quickly hiding the concern from his face. Sesshomaru groaned, trying to get up. Inuyasha helped him on his feet and steadied him. His brother held a hand on his bleeding chest, bowing a little.

"We must continue," he said. Like he knew what Inuyasha would answer, he added: "I'm going Inuyasha, whether you help me or not. Don't dare to stop me."

Inuyasha watched him for a while. He'd never felt such respect for him.

"OK, Sesshomaru. I won't stop you. But I won't leave you either. Now, if you wanna get there, you better let me help you."

Inuyasha put his right arm over his shoulders and supported him. A crow could be heard somewhere above them.

"That's Onyudo," Inuyasha said, turning after him and going that way. "We're close."

* * *

"Are you listening to me, little girl?" Mizuchi said and Rin nodded, tears dried on her cheeks.

"Close your eyes..."

She did that, breathing deeply. Mizuchi was standing behind her, looking down at her.

"Now go back to the moment you saw Sesshomaru for the first time. Describe the place."

"It a glade in forest," Rin said. "He's leaning against a tree..."

"Good. I want you to imagine he isn't there. Imagine just the tree and the tree alone."

Rin gave him a small nod, utter misery written in her childish features. Mizuchi concentrated, closing his eyes slowly. He didn't even notice the black snake crawling toward him. He touched Rin's head and the girl collapsed. He caught her, laying her over the ground. The snake climbed upon him meanwhile, digging inside of his body. Mizuchi narrowed his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I see... Sesshomaru, you won't last long. And we'll meet really soon..."

Rin moved a bit then. Mizuchi lowered himself and helped her stand up. Rin looked around, apparently confused. She watched him and then she smiled with recognition.

"Mister?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fine..."

"Can I ask you a question, little girl?"

"Of course."

"Tell me, who do you live with?"

"I live in a village with Kaede. She's an old lady, very kind," Rin replied.

"And Sesshomaru?"

She frowned.

"Sesshomaru? Who is that? I've never heard this name."

"Sure," Mizuchi said with satisfaction. "Pardon me, it was my mistake. Of course you doesn't know him."

The ground bellow them moved like earthquake was coming and Mizuchi staggered. Rin caught his leg and looked at him with question.

"What is that, mister?"

"That's her..." Mizuchi whispered, more to himself. "She's angry with me..."

"Who?"

He looked down at the little girl and Rin saw his eyes filling with fear.

"Izanami."

* * *

_Chap 8 done. How did you like it? Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!_

_**Next:** Izanami makes an appearance and the brothers almost reach Mizuchi with Sesshomaru revealing something important on the way._


	9. Beyond Hope

**Chapter nine: Beyond Hope**

Inuyasha was walking behind his brother who apparently regained a bit of his powers. Their path was going up steeply, the stones slippery, covered in ice. Walking was difficult even for Inuyasha, let alone for Sesshomaru.

But despite his weakness Sesshomaru didn't stop, he didn't even pause. Not wanting Inuyasha's help he climbed the stones, holding his hand on the wound to slow down the bleeding. Inuyasha couldn't do anything, Sesshomaru wouldn't listen.

As they were proceeding, Inuyasha remembered what his mother told him when he asked about Sesshomaru, shortly after he appeared on his birthday.

_"He is a full yokai, Inuyasha. His heart is filled with pride. He is not like your father. Don't expect him to be."_

_"But why, mother? Can't I tell him I don't mind? I don't want him to be angry with me."_

_His mother smiled with sadness. _

_"Poor Inuyasha..." she muttered silently. "He will never be like that. Your father believed he might change, but I doubt it ever happens."_

_"Why does he hate me so much?" Inuyasha asked, confused. He hadn't even met him before, how could he hate him? _

_"I told you about his pride. He bears great respect for his bloodline. He saw you as a stain on it because he despises humans so much. He hadn't forgiven your father marrying me. And he never will..."_

His mother was only partly mistaken on that day, Inuyasha thought. There was this little spot. Rin. The human who kept driving him forward.

The crow above cawed. Inuyasha widened his eyes. How... How is that possible he hadn't feel it before?

"Seshomaru!" he called after his brother. "Get down!"

Like a stroke of black lightning, Waira attacked them from the darkness. It spread its wings, throwing Inuyasha away. It was rattling and rasping loudly, its armour glowing blue, its eyes enraged. Inuyasha backed off to the stones, his heart beating fast. He drew Tessaiga but didn't have time to use it. Waira jumped at him, tossing the sword out of his hand.

"Fuck!"

Inuyasha rolled just in time to avoid the sharp tip of its tail, the deafening rattling filling his head.

"You fucking bastard!"

Inuyasha tried to run to his sword but Waira blocked him, sending him a wave of its sickening vapours. Inuyasha turned away, holding his breath. With the corner of his eye he saw Sesshomaru, attacking Waira from behind with Bakusaiga. Despite the sword couldn't draw powers from Sesshomaru's yōki, he could fight with it, although only as with a mere sword.

He wounded Waira on the back. The monster snapped at him but he thrust Bakusaiga in its hip. Dark blue blood flowed down on the blade, dripping on the ground. Waira dodged, screeching.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted. "Take Tessaiga!"

Waira caught the movement. It turned its back on Sesshomaru, coming after Inuyasha who was running toward his fallen sword. Waira was there sooner. It wanted to bite him but Inuyasha jumped up. It tried it once more and he again moved away. But then it smashed him with its tail so quickly he didn't have time to react. He felt burning pain from the long scratch on his abdomen.

"Inuyasha!"

His brother's cry woke him up. He was laying on the ground. Waira was flying at him, mouth wide open. The vapours made him swoon. His vision blurred, the sounds were dull.

_"Inuyasha..."_

Somebody was calling his name?

_"Inuyasha, wake up!"_

His eyesight cleared slightly. He saw Waira hovering close, breathing the vapours into his face. He knew he had too much of it in his lungs this time. Soon he would lose consciousness.

Waira raised its claw to stab him. Inuyasha tried hard to get up but he couldn't move a muscle. His death was written in the red eyes. At the moment Waira slashed at him.

_No..._

He heard an immense crash.

"Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru was in front of him, blocking the attack with his own body. He cut one of Waira's claws off, plunging the sword in its rib cage. The monster was furious with rage and pain, trying to push him away and get to Inuyasha.

The moment of fresh freezing air was enough. Inuyasha got up, shaking off the dizziness. Waira suddenly backed off, flying to Tessaiga.

"No!"

But it was too late. Waira took the sword into its claw and flew almost vertically in the sky.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cried out. "Fuck you, you bastard!"

He knew it was useless to wait, the monster wasn't about to come back soon with wounds like that. But his sword was gone. Fuck it!

Inuyasha calmed down a little, turning after Sesshomaru. His brother was standing beside him, looking at the sky as well. He lowered his gaze to Inuyasha.

"Idiot," Sesshomaru growled and spat out: "You are swordless."

Inuyasha didn't say a thing, he was frustrated about it as well.

"You are no good to me without a weapon," Sesshomaru continued with anger.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha heard himself say. Sesshomaru just shot him a wrathful glare before walking away. Inuyasha stayed there for awhile, feeling like a complete asshole. Should he follow him at all? He was right, without a weapon he was useless.

"That didn't turn out the best way..."

Inuyasha looked around. Behind him Onyudo was standing.

"Thanks!" Inuyasha said with fury. He wanted to wipe that calm expression off his face.

"Won't you go after him?"

"What for? To fan him?"

"I remembered the day he was born very clearly."

"What?"

Inuyasha just stared at him. Onyudo started walking and Inuyasha followed, puzzled.

"The Great Dog Demon, lord Inu-no-Taisho came to me to inform me. He was very proud of his son."

"Don't talk about pride, please," Inuyasha muttered.

"From the very first moments of his life it was obvious he had inherited his father's great strength. Mizuchi, who was one of the closest servants of the lord, also congratulated him, he was happy for his master."

"Yeah, this story is really touching," Inuyasha said, annoyed.

"It wasn't long after your father met lady Izayoi when Mizuchi married his human wife. She lived in the same village as your mother and it was Inu-no-Taisho whose love for your mother was the reason Mizuchi decided to share his life with a mortal."

Onyudo shook his head.

"It's a strange thing when a demon falls in love with a human. Humans have such a wide range of emotions that demons do not show. The fragility and warmth of them make some demons overwhelmed. And from love to obsession is often just a little step."

Onyudo paused, gazing in front of him.

"Mizuchi left Inu-no-Taisho and moved to a remote mansion to live with his new family. And shortly afterwards, his son accidentally died which caused Mizuchi's hate..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Inuyasha asked him.

"There is a reason why he is so full of wrath against your brother. He respected him for being the son of Inu-no-Taisho. Sesshomaru respected him for being such a loyal servant. But when Mizuchi married a human wife, Sesshomaru lost all his respect for him..."

"And?"

"There is more about your brother's and Mizuchi's battle than your brother told you."

"What?"

"When his family died after jumping from the burning house, Mizuchi pleaded Sesshomaru to use the Tenseiga to revive them. And Sesshomaru refused."

Inuyasha stopped, looking into Onyudo's eyes. Onyudo nodded slowly.

"Although their bodies were damaged to such a point the resurrection wouldn't be possible. But neither Sesshomaru nor Mizuchi knew that."

"Why... why didn't he try to revive them..."

"Mizuchi insulted him in the battle, calling him a soft heart for protecting you. He was very well aware of Sesshomaru's feelings toward humans and wanted to mock him."

"So if their bodies weren't so damaged, Sesshomaru could bring them back to life?"

"Yes. And he decided not to, just to prove he had no weakness as such."

"How do you know that?"

"There was a servant in the house I spoke to. Mizuchi was considered dangerous and many demons were looking for him."

Inuyasha truly didn't like this new piece of information. He could understand Mizuchi's hatred much better now. He imagined him pleading desperately above the dead bodies of his family, humiliating himself in front of Sesshomaru just to bring them back. And Sesshomaru turned his back on him. No wonder Mizuchi passed his hate over Sesshomaru. No wonder he wanted him to suffer in the same way.

But Sesshomaru wouldn't bring them back even if he tried. On the other hand, did this change the fact he refused to help him?

"Obsessive love is what causes hate so deep," Onyudo continued, pensively. "When you are not able to let your loved ones go. When you are not able to accept human lives end with death. It is not in the nature of demons to respect death."

Onyudo fell silent, giving Inuyasha a look.

"Make sure your brother respects it before you try to enter Jigoku Gyou. Otherwise you are beyond hope."

With those words Onyudo vanished, leaving the echo of crow cawing behind. Inuyasha was so confused he didn't even care he was gone. He sped up to catch up with his brother, lost in thoughts. He didn't know what to think of first. About Sesshomaru's cold-hearted refusal? About his opinion about death?

Soon Sesshomaru appeared in front of him and Inuyasha didn't lose time, wanting his answers right then.

"Onyudo told me Mizuchi had pleaded you to revive his family and you had refused him."

Sesshomaru didn't turn but continued walking. Inuyasha stopped himself from yelling at him, his brother's silence driving him mad.

"Do you believe it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't want to," Inuyasha said.

"Why should I care what you think..." Sesshomaru muttered. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Tell me now, Sesshomaru. Did you, or did you not refuse to help him?"

"Would you want to hear I tried to help him? Do you want to hear this from me? That I care for humans?"

"Oh, c'mon! Trying to convince me you don't care is fucking stupid, especially now."

There was a long pause before Sesshomaru finally spoke again.

"I put my hand on Tenseiga's hilt. The minions of the netherworld weren't there. Their death was final."

Inuyasha wouldn't guess this statement would make him relieved so but it did. However it didn't change Mizuchi's horrible vengeful wrath. Inuyasha was sure he held Rin captive to torture Sesshomaru via her. Was killing her included in his plan? Did he want to see Sesshomaru's grief and pain after loosing her? If so, was there any way to prevent it?

Darkness was upon them. It seemed like a new day wouldn't come any more. The air was freezing, making their lungs ache. A black crow followed them, flying high above and only the cawing could be heard. The path was even more difficult to climb. It felt like endless hours of going uphill with their path having no end.

Black shadows were near them. In the shapes of humans, moaning and wheezing like the fierce wind blowing against them. The chilling coldness of the air wasn't caused just by nature powers, it was the coldness of hell, the coldness of Jigoku Gyou. The coldness of death.

The nearness of hell was sickening more than Waira's breath. It was like losing feeling in limps, every taken breath like a million tiny knives.

Inuyasha was watching his brother, feeling his pain increasing. He noticed with dismay the Tenseiga pulsing with dark violet colour, the sword reacting on its master's life being in grave danger. He saw the sword intended several times to embrace Sesshomaru in its aura and take him to safety, far from Mizuchi. Sesshomaru always grasped the hilt, preventing Tenseiga from doing it.

As Inuyasha was thinking, he almost bumped into Sesshomaru, who stopped in his tracks, squeezing his eyes shut. Inuyasha supported him, putting arms on his shoulders, his brother's blood drops falling on his chest.

He needed to rest but Inuyasha was sure he would deny it if he told him.

"Sit down," he said simply, leaning him against a stone. He didn't dare to look at the wound again, with the amount of blood he could imagine it too vividly. Sesshomaru was recovering slowly and with great difficulties. Tenseiga glowed faintly and Sesshomaru moved his arm from his chest swiftly, clutching the hilt. Inuyasha had this strange feeling of sympathy for the sword.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes then and there was nothing from the usual clearness and vigilance. They were hazed with pain and exhaustion. He looked at Inuyasha, who didn't know what to say to him.

"Inuyasha," he spoke to him, his voice quiet.

"Yes?"

"If I fell asleep, you must watch the Tenseiga. Stop it from what it keeps trying to do."

"I will," Inuyasha said, knowing it would make his brother calm. Sesshomaru observed him with eyes half-closed.

"There is one more thing I must ask you to do," he said. Inuyasha waited, never ever before hearing Sesshomaru actually asking him and not ordering him.

"When the time comes, you must finish him on your own."

"Hey, don't give me this shit, right? You'll smash that bastard yourself, it's your business, not mine," Inuyasha said, not sure if he wanted to lift Sesshomaru's spirits or his own.

Sesshomaru's eyes were closing.

"You're as foolish as ever," he murmured. He breathed deeply, gathering his strength.

"Inuyasha... promise me you will save her," he said silently, with his eyes closed. "By all means."

"I've already told you, this is your business. I'm here just to keep you company."

Sesshomaru's grasp on the Tenseiga was loosening.

"Promise me," he repeated, ignoring his brother's previous words. Inuyasha stooped his shoulders, for the first time accepting this possibility Sesshomaru could die.

"I promise," he said finally. There was a visible wave of relief over Sesshomaru's pale face. He didn't open his eyes, descending to unconsciousness.

"I guess..." he muttered almost inaudibly, "your life was worth saving..."

Inuyasha didn't fully realize what his brother had just said.

"You think so? What if I'm not so good... I'm afraid that..."

Inuyasha stopped, looking at the ground. What if he fails him?

"There's strong blood in your veins," Sesshomaru said. "Our father's blood. And your mother's... You are strong enough, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't believe what he had heard. He was so overwhelmed he opened his mouth to say something, desperately trying to find the right words. Something he longed to hear... for so long... from the very first moment he saw him... Something that made him feel so stupid and childish for still wanting it...

"Bakusaiga," Sesshomaru said. "Take it. When the time comes."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted, feeling his eyes getting somehow wet, feeling an intense, painful blast of anger in his chest. Sesshomaru spoke no more. Inuyasha knelt next to him, wanting to shake him, to wake him up. His brother's face was bloodless, the marks on his cheeks were almost black. Touching his wrist he felt his skin being ice cold. Steam was coming from his mouth, nearly invisible as his breathing was shallow.

Tenseiga pulsed again. Inuyasha hesitated. He could save him if he just didn't interfere. Let Tenseiga do what the sword kept trying. Let it save its master. But without Sesshomaru he couldn't save Rin. There was the spell on her.

Her life... for Sesshomaru's?

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. With a terrible feeling, he slowly drew the sword out, moving it away from his brother. He promised him. And he must respect his wish.

* * *

"Where is he... He's supposed to be here soon... If he doesn't make it..."

Mizuchi was walking in one of his ice halls from one end to the other. Rin was sitting on a piece of ice, watching him. He told her somebody would come for her soon, so she was calm.

She heard scary rattling all of the sudden. Rin gasped and hid behind the ice. A horrible monster walked in the hall. It had wide wings and scaled skin. Mizuchi waited for it to approach him. Something fell on the ground. A sword?

"You failed to kill him... but you brought his sword instead. I see..."

Mizuchi knelt, taking the sword into his hand.

"Inu-no-Taisho... Would you ever think of me holding this sword in my hand?"

Mizuchi smiled, although the hilt was burning his skin.

"Soon enough I'll have your son's heart in my hand as well."

Rin didn't like Mizuchi talking this way, it frightened her. He seemed like a nice man but sometimes when he started talking like this he kind of changed and she wasn't sure what to think of him any more. And since the strange earthquake he kept muttering like that, walking across the ice halls.

_"Mizuchi..."_

Rin stiffened. The voice... It was a woman's voice?

_"That girl does not belong here."_

It was coming from below... Was the woman down there?

"My lady..."

She looked up. Mizuchi was standing there, motionless, shivering. His eyes were widened, the sword fell out of his hand.

_"I cannot take her soul..."_

"Wait... my lady, wait... Soon, I'll give you a soul to take... A demon soul."

_"Do you intend to break the barrier, Mizuchi?"_

The voice was melodic, yet very menacing. Rin wondered whose voice that could be and why it made Mizuchi so horrified. Even the monster next to him was yowling like a little puppy, looking around and cowering.

"No, my lady..."

_"Do not try to lie to me, Mizuchi."_

This time the voice carried a clear threat. It sent shivers down Rin's spine.

_"If you are not telling me the truth, there are ways how to punish even such a doomed soul like yours."_

The voice died out but Mizuchi was still shaking. He said something to the monster and it went away, quickly.

"You..."

He looked at Rin, frowning.

"We'll soon see how much he cherishes you..."

* * *

_So, how was it? Hope you liked this chap:-)_

_**Next:** At the gates of Jigoku Gyou._


	10. The Three Gates of Hell

**Chapter ten: The Three Gates of Hell**

The wind was carrying hell's coolness and Inuyasha kept shaking in its blows, arms crossed on his chest. He was looking in the darkness, thinking. From time to time he checked on his older brother who was still, leaning against a stone with his eyes closed. It had already been two hours and he hadn't yet woken up.

"So you're keeping your brother's guard?"

Inuyasha looked up. Onyudo was standing in front of him, watching him. He glared at Sesshomaru and walked over him. Crouching, he raised an arm and touched his chest. Sesshomaru winced.

"Don't touch him!"

Inuyasha got up, pushing Onyudo aside harshly. Onyudo stood up, not paying attention to that at all.

"The hellish poison from the curse on your father's fang is taking over your brother right now."

"What?"

"You can see the Tenseiga pulsing constantly."

Inuyasha lowered his eyes to the sword that was laying far from his brother. The violet colour was still gleaming around the blade like dark smoke.

"You see..." Onyudo continued. "It means he is no longer able to suppress it. The curse is getting too strong."

"What the hell does it mean?"

"He may regain consciousness but his mind will be clouded."

Inuyasha gazed at his elder brother. Clouded?

"Why did you come?" Inuyasha asked then, silently.

"You wondered how Mizuchi could break the barrier," Onyudo answered, standing beside him with the staff in his hand. His piercing blue eyes were fixed on their path disappearing in darkness.

"There is one way. A tricky way. But to deceive a goddess is no simple task, that's why I call it imposible. The only way how to break it is having the goddess Izanami's nail she drew the barrier with."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"That's it, half-demon. You can't just go to Izanami and take her nail. I have no idea how Mizuchi intends to do it. But if he does and if he slays Yobuko, he is free."

Inuyasha frowned.

"Mizuchi talked about a spell that's on Rin. The spell won't break till Sesshomaru is in Jigoku Gyou."

Onyudo nodded.

"That's possible. He secured your brother really coming there. Although - he would more likely do it nevertheless with his pride pushing him forward. But..."

Onyudo gave Sesshomaru a look, his eyes hazed with thoughts.

"I wonder... what Mizuchi really intends to do with the child... He may say the spell would break but it's possible he is just laying to you to get you there."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha sighed. "I thought so... But we must try it anyway."

Onyudo thought for a while, creases forming on his forehead.

"I shouldn't be helping you," he muttered, apparently annoyed. "It's definitely easier to stop you from going... But somehow I sympathize with you. Therefore, half-demon, hear my words. You won't just enter Jigoku Gyou. There are three gates you must pass."

Onyudo gestured to his staff that bore three signs. He pointed to the lowest one.

"The first gate is called _Naii_. It weighs your intentions for going there. If you seek power it will easily seduce you, leaving you no option to go back. There is no simpler way how to stay in hell forever than coming there with the desire for more power. Keep in mind why you are there, don't forget it whatever happens. Many things will be offered to you but it's all just deception."

Onyudo moved his finger to the middle sign.

"The second gate is _Ryoku_ that tests your strength. Not just physical but mental. If you are really determined to go, despite your fears or worries, if you accept the risk and possibility of death. Believe me this test is difficult. Only those with an honest mind and strong will can pass."

Finally he stopped at the highest sign.

"_Osore," _he said with his voice quiet. "The worst one. It strips you off everything you have, leaves you naked in darkness. There's a high possibility you will go insane there. Your worst fears, materialized, visual, a hundred times worse than you've ever imagined it. But if you are able to keep your mind sane, you are through."

Onyudo fell silent and Inuyasha slowly went through what he heard. He didn't like it at all but he was glad to know that. That would be quite a nasty surprise.

"What about Sesshomaru?" he asked him. "If he's in such a state...?"

"It certainly will have some negative effect," Onyudo said, looking at his older brother contemplatively. Suddenly he turned his head up at the sky, frowning.

"Be careful..." he murmured. "Waira has left Jigoku Gyou..."

"Is it after us?"

"I'm not sure..."

Onyudo got up, giving Inuyasha one last glare.

"We'll see each other, half-demon...The first gate is just a few steps away..." he said, turning.

"One more thing... When you are there, make sure you don't eat anything. You mustn't eat the food of the netherworld."

Those were his last words as he dissolved again, changing back to his form of a crow and flying away. Inuyasha watched the black bird with an unpleasant feeling in his stomach before going back to his brother. He put a hand on his shoulder. They had to go.

"Sesshomaru, wake up," he urged him. His brother didn't move and by the coldness of his skin Inuyasha would say he had been already dead.

"Sesshomaru..."

He shook him. Sesshomaru opened his eyes then. The once bright yellow orbs were now black as the marks on his cheeks.

"Shit..."

Sesshomaru breathed in deeply, slowly. He turned his head at his younger brother and in a minute he grasped his neck. Inuyasha backed off, alarmed.

"You..." Sesshomaru growled like an animal. "You filth..."

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha rasped. "Stop..."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head a bit. When he looked at him again, his eyes were yellow just as they used to be. He saw his fingers around Inuyasha's neck and released him. He was frowning, his face full of wrath.

"Mizuchi..." he said with hate. "Do you think your curse can take over my mind as well as over my body? Did you try to make me kill my brother?"

Sesshomaru got up, his left hand still covering the wound on his chest, dark blood seeping through his fingers. His eyes were focused on their path.

"You will have to think better than that..."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Quickly, Inuyasha," his brother said, taking the Tenseiga and placing it by his waist.

"As long as I have power to hold the curse down."

He started walking uphill with Inuyasha behind him. Inuyasha would probably never say that aloud but at the moment he was proud of his brother. Too bad Onyudo wasn't there to see his older brother's "_clouded mind," _Inuyasha thought with a small smirk.

A well-known snake formed in front of them. Mizuchi... What was he going to say them this time?

_"Sesshomaru, you still don't have enough? I must say you -"_

"Shut up!"

Sesshomaru drew his sword in a second, splitting the snake in two.

"Yes!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Serves you right, bastard!"

They kept walking for one more hour until reaching the very top of the mountain. There was a huge black stone with sharp edges, towering above them. Sesshomaru stopped in front of it, running a hand across it. There were signs dug into it and Inuyasha sensed the hellish smell at maximum. No doubt. This was the...

"Right..." Sesshomaru said silently. "The gate..."

_Naii..._ The first gate...

Inuyasha remembered what Onyudo told him about the three gates, sharing it with his older brother.

"I see," Sesshomaru said. "That old monk was kind enough to tell you what to expect... Perhaps he should have told you how to open the gate in the first place."

Inuyasha looked at the sky but the always following crow wasn't there. He swore under his breath. Stupid Onyudo, keeps blathering and when you really need him... Wait, what did he say? The first gate weighed the intentions? Like the reason they were going? Was that what it wanted to know? Simply, _why_?

Inuyasha made a few steps further, facing the stone. Sesshomaru stepped aside and watched him from behind. Inuyasha ignored the doubts in his expression. He breathed in deeply, thinking it all over again. He touched the gate then, speaking with a clear voice.

"My name is Inuyasha. I'm a half demon who intends to go through this gate to save a human friend."

He heard the sound of mocking laugh behind his back but didn't pay attention and kept waiting. If only he were right, he though. At least this time...

All of the sudden the colour of the stone darkened, turning into pitch black. Inuyasha backed off a little with a gasp of surprise. A wave of immense coldness washed over him and took his breath away.

"What..."

Was that the pathway?

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see his brother's eyes being widened slightly, returning to normal immediately after meeting his gaze.

"So? How was it?" he asked him with an ironic smile. Sesshomaru shifted his look from his younger brother to the gate.

"It wasn't _that_ difficult," Sesshomaru remarked. Inuyasha grimaced at him.

"Yes? Well, something doesn't have to bee so hard, ya know. And I bet _you_ wouldn't find that out anyway, ha?"

Sesshomaru was silent but although he didn't praise him, the fact he didn't insult him right away was like a warm hug - as Inuyasha thought to himself with sarcasm. Also, Inuyasha had this not very cheering idea it wasn't so difficult to get _in_ hell like walking out of it.

The gate resonated and the runes on its edges glowed red.

"I'm going..." Inuyasha said, not intending to make it sound like a question as it did. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'm behind you," he said.

Inuyasha entered the gate with one small, slow step. The gate swallowed him instantly. The silence... Wind stopped blowing... He felt the coldness spreading inside of him. It was like walking in complete darkness with absolutely nothing around. He glared over his shoulder again. Sesshomaru wasn't there.

"Sesshomaru!" he called his name with fear and worry. Did he leave him? Or got lost?

Then he heard his brother's voice, deep and echoing all around.

_"I am Sesshomaru. The son of Inu-no-Taisho. I am here to save the life most precious to me. Open yourself."_

* * *

In the blueness of his ice home Mizuchi stiffened. He looked up at the ceiling of the great hall, his eyes fixed on something distant.

"The fang... is near..." he whispered. Rin came closer to him.

"Is something wrong, mister?"

Mizuchi's expression showed both anticipation and hesitation.

"There's still time... I can still stop it..."

Rin was listening to his muttering, looking up at him with concern.

"Mister?"

She tugged his sleeve and he finally acknowledged her presence. She repeated her question and he was silent for a moment, then shook his head.

"No... Everything is fine," he murmured quietly. "Only one of my old friends is almost here."

"Your friend?" Rin wondered. "Is he going to visit you?"

"Yes."

Mizuchi gave her a look.

"Would you like to hear a story, little girl?"

Rin wasn't excited about it much. Long stories weren't her favourite thing to do. But this mister looked so sad and lonely, she thought. She should listen to him. He definitely had no one to talk to. She nodded then and Mizuchi started his tale.

_It was a starry night. In the middle of summer, hot and scorching. On the top of the highest hill around, in the dark grass waving in soft night wind, two men were standing - opposite to each other. One of them was tall, with long white hair in a ponytail. The silver armour on his shoulders gleamed faintly, reflecting the star light. He was empty-handed and watching the man in front of him with a calm expression of friendship._

_The other man was wearing a chest armour in black colour and his dark hair was combed into a bun. Judging from the look on his face he was a bit curious._

_"Mizuchi," the man with the ponytail said. "Do you know why I've called you here tonight?"_

_"No, my lord," Mizuchi said._

_"I heard about your wedding with Izumi and about the birth of your son. I wanted to congratulate you."_

_"Thank you, my lord," Mizuchi said, showing a small smile. "However I want this to remain a secret. I've chosen to live with my family away."_

_"I respect your decision, my friend. But because you are leaving my services, I wanted to give you something as a reward for your loyalty."_

_"You shouldn't have bothered, my lord."_

_"It was you who saved my family once. You tore my just born son out of Akashita's hands. Therefore you can name anything and I will give it to you, if it's in my powers."_

_Mizuchi was silent for a long time. It appeared he would choose nothing just out of the great respect he felt for his lord. But he changed his mind eventually._

_"If it's so, my lord Inu-no-Taisho, I choose one of your fangs."_

_Inu-no-Taisho didn't answer, but there was a moment of hesitation and surprise in his eyes. It melted away soon, though, and the demon lord nodded._

_"You shall have it, my friend."_

_"Thank you, my lord," Mizuchi said and bowed. He looked up, clearly thinking of something._

_"I would like to ask you a question."_

_Inu-no-Taisho gestured with his hand for him to continue._

_"I know you are very fond of lady Izayoi. I was curious about loving a human. My wife Izumi... I have never cared for someone like I care for her... Is that because she is a human?"_

_Inu-no-Taisho took some time before answering his question and his voice was serene._

_"It would be foolish to say demons and humans are alike. We demons are made of a slightly different matter. There are demons who only care about gaining more and more power. Because demons value power. Power, loyalty and pride. Humans are much less physically strong. When we are with them, we sense their vulnerability and fragility. That makes us protective over them. Their ability to feel and show emotions is something that amazes us. Still there are demons who would say we have nothing to learn from humans."_

_As Inu-no-Taisho paused for a few seconds, Mizuchi smiled with a hint of bitterness._

_"Is that Sesshomaru that you have in mind?" he asked the lord. There was a shadow crossing the dog demon's face._

_"My son is at the beginning of his journey..." he said silently. "But I believe in him."_

_Inu-no-Taisho met Mizuchi's eyes._

_"There are many things we should learn from humans," he said. "They are not so weak as many demons assume. And loving a human is the most beautiful feeling you can ever experience."_

_It appeared that statement made Mizuchi satisfied._

_"Thank you again, my lord," he said and Inu-no-Taisho nodded._

_"Live in peace with your family, Mizuchi. It will be an honour for me to give you my fang. However I hope you don't mind I will make a barrier around it so it would never become a sword. It's a gift from a friend to a friend. It should not become an instrument for killing."_

_"I don't object, my lord..."_

Mizuchi finished his story and Rin was a bit confused about it. As she was sitting on Mizuchi's knee, the man stood up and she climbed back down.

"Mizuchi deceived his former master," Mizuchi said, more to himself. "He _did_ turn his gift into a weapon. Although not a sword. But something far worse."

"But why?" Rin asked.

"Because he wants to kill his son."

"But in the story you said he had saved him once... Why does he want to kill him now?" Rin said, shaking her head.

"He saved him, yes..." Mizuchi said. "That proved to be the worst mistake in his life. But he won't make such a mistake again..."

* * *

_Chap 10 done. Did you like it? It needed to be more explanatory for the following stuff but promise there will be more "action," ha ha._

_**Next:**__ Behind the Naii gate..._


	11. Naii

**Chapter eleven - Naii**

They could have walked a thousand miles. And yet they could have stood their ground. Inuyasha wouldn't know the difference when all they saw was just darkness and all they heard was silence. It was quite hard to get used to walk without seeing what was in front of him. He had to turn his head every second to make sure Sesshomaru was still by his side. Because he didn't see him, he kept touching his arm lightly.

"I'm here," Sesshomaru always replied to reassure him. The sound of his voice was strangely sharp, as there was no echo.

"How long are we going?"

"It doesn't matter," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha gave him a look, or more precisely he looked where he supposed Sesshomaru had been.

"It just makes me nervous," he said, finding the courage to honestly admit it.

"Calm down, then," Sesshomaru suggested and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Fine. He didn't know it was _that_ easy...

"What about the curse?" he asked him. "Can you still hold it down?"

Inuyasha wouldn't really be happy if Sesshomaru jumped at him from behind and strangled him.

"Yes..." Sesshomaru said and added after a while: "For now..."

"Nah, you'll make it," Inuyasha said with a falsely carefree voice. Like an answer he heard his elder brother growling silently and with great annoyance.

"What?"

"Nothing," he rejected him instantly. Inuyasha didn't give up so easily and asked again before his brother finally gave in.

"Do you hear it? The voices?" Sesshomaru asked him, with the slightest hint of a wish Inuyasha _did_ hear it. Inuyasha shook his head, realizing Sesshomaru couldn't see it, so he said that aloud.

"Whose voices that are?"

"Of people... or demons I knew or met... long time ago."

"Aren't they those you killed?"

The following silence assured Inuyasha he was right. Well, it was nothing new. Mizuchi had various means how to bring his elder brother down.

"It's only because of the curse," Inuyasha said, hoping it would subside soon. They kept walking without talking. Inuyasha was sensing his brother's presence beside him, felling his movements, feeling his beating heart. That was everything he could do in darkness and quiet like that.

Wait... what was that on the ground in front of them?

"Don't go too near, Inuyasha..." his brother said to his ear and Inuyasha approached it carefully, his hand involuntarily moving to his waist, where he usually had his sword.

What appeared to be a simple ball of light was in fact an old lantern.

"A lantern? What the fuck..."

It had a rectangular shape, made of plain dark wood, reminding Inuyasha of some of the lanterns the poorest people in his village owned.

"This must be some trick..." Inuyasha muttered, confused. He looked up and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What's that?"

His older brother was staring at the lantern. His eyes were narrowed and his face, lightened with the lantern, was ghostly pale, with the dark circles under his eyes. He was obviously doing all he could to slow the curse's effect down.

Sesshomaru removed his hand from the wound on his chest, stretching an arm to the lantern.

"Wait - "

"That's fine," he said, turning the lantern in his fingers. He focused on the other side of it. There was a small scratch there.

"How is that possible," Inuyasha heard him murmur.

"What?"

"This lantern... I recognize it..."

Sesshomaru stood up, his eyes fixed on the lantern. Inuyasha patiently waited before Sesshomaru finally was kind enough to explain. He moved his gaze to his younger brother then.

"I told you about my training, taking place over the great wasteland? There was a task set by one of the most honoured demon patriarchs, Sasuga. Passing this task was said to be nearly impossible and although every demon tried it once, it wasn't known somebody would succeed..."

Sesshomaru paused, looking thoughtfully.

"It was like a legend among demons. Whoever would manage to do it would be praised, considered skilled and very powerful, respected... But nobody ever succeeded..."

Sesshomaru made another pause.

"There was an old tree in the middle of a wide lake, growing on a rock under the water. This lantern was hanging from the highest branch. It was lit. The yellow light would turn red and since that moment your time to full-fill the task had begun. You had to take it down while protecting the fire. If the light died out earlier, you failed. But no matter if you tried to cut the branch or simply take the lantern to your hands, the light always died. Usually even before you actually started trying it..."

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"The lantern was protected by vile demons, demons that possessed nor reason nor sense. You had to fight them. It happened almost every time the light died out while you were fighting them. After that, many came to believe Sasuge _made_ this task impossible..."

"And this is the same lantern?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"There also was a small red fire bird..."

As soon as Sesshomaru finished the sentence they heard a bird chirping. From nowhere it appeared, flying fast, circling around them before flying right into the lantern that glowed red after that.

"What does it mean?" Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes glimmered.

"Step aside," he said with warning and Inuyasha felt his brother's hand on his shoulder, pulling him backwards. He took a few steps back, watching with awe as a tree started growing right from the darkness. The lantern's light extended, lightening up the whole tree. Despite it had just been growing, it was clear the tree was dead and shrivelled.

"Watch out!"

Inuyasha jumped up, backing off quickly. The solid ground under their feet changed into something much more liquid like. Water?

They escaped before it till the ground they stood on stayed firm again. Inuyasha looked at the tree that was now about a hundred metres away from them. The lantern was hanging from the highest branch, glowing with red light and they could still hear the bird chirping, quite loudly in a matter of fact.

"You stay there..." Sesshomaru said. His face was completely absorbed with the scene in front of him.

"That lantern..." Inuyasha heard him mutter in a quiet voice. "I've tried so many times... unsuccessfully... Sasuga, what did you intend with this?"

Sesshomaru approached the edge of the lake. The water was black, reflecting the lantern's light.

"If I take that lantern down... I will be the first one to do it..."

Sesshomaru raised his head. The yellow orbs were bearing strong determination.

"I think - "

"Silence," Sesshomaru stopped him without even giving him a look. "This is my business to deal with. The only task I hadn't passed... Sasuga, I shall be the first one to solve your riddle..."

Sesshomaru breathed in deeply and raised in the air. Despite his weakened powers he found the needed strength to fly over the tree. Suddenly there were sea serpents flying from the water, their eyes empty black. They started attacking Sesshomaru savagely but he avoided all of them, drawing Bakusaiga and cutting their head off.

"Sasuga... I shall pass..."

"Sesshomaru, the light!"

Sesshomaru looked at the lantern. The red bird flew out of it, flapping its fire wings above Sesshomaru's head, little red sparks falling from it. The light in the lantern trembled. His older brother approached the lantern, raising an arm to get it.

"I shall pass this test..."

The bird chirped, but not joyfully - desperately. One of the sea serpents went after it, snapping at it. Sesshomaru had already held the lantern in his hand and Inuyasha saw the light tremble even more.

"No..."

All of the sudden Sesshomaru froze. He let go of the lantern, turning his head. One of the sea serpents attacked the bird again, managing to hit it. The bird started falling to the water.

To much of Inuyasha's surprise, Sesshomaru flew to the falling bird. He caught it before it would fall into the water, slaying the sea serpent with his right arm in the course. He looked at the tiny animal in his hand.

And then it hit him. It was the bird! The bird had to be saved, the bird was the light! But no demon would ever care for a little bird's life. Except for Sesshomaru. Did he remember his reason for being here was not passing this test but saving Rin? Did the memory of her open his eyes? Was it why he turned to save the bird? Because he finally understood?

"The lantern!" Inuyasha shouted, when he noticed the light was dying out. Sesshomaru opened the lantern, putting the bird back inside.

"Fuck... it's gonna die out..." Inuyasha muttered, nervous. The light was shivering like candle's flame in fierce draught. It blacked out for a second.

And then it flashed, starting burning wildly, consuming both the lantern and the tree. The massive flames enlarged so much they swallowed Sesshomaru as well.

"Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha saw his brother from behind the flames that formed a barrier between the two of them. Inuyasha swore, looking down. The lake had no longer been there. He noticed something sparkling in the dark. A blade? Was it a blade?

The Tessaiga!

Inuyasha ran toward it, picking it up. And it was at the right moment because a demon flew at him. Inuyasha lashed out at it, cutting it, the demon screeching with agony. Soon he was surrounded with them, they were attacking him from every direction.

But Inuyasha was destroying them all easily. The blade of Tessaiga was cutting through their flesh like through butter. Inuyasha smirked. Now Sesshomaru saw his capability. He was about to make him memorize this moment he was protecting him, fighting all the monsters on his own and with minimal effort. Was this how it felt to be Sesshomaru? The invincible yokai?

Inuyasha turned, slaying three demons in a single stroke. Their dark blood was flowing down his arms and face.

_Sesshomaru... I hope you're watching this..._

Always the weaker one. Always the mere half-demon in the shadow of a noble and graceful _lord_... Seeing him slay numerous demons with one move, with the blank expression on his face...

_I _too_ am capable. I'm strong as well as you are, Sesshomaru. I'm no weakling as you think and I'll prove it to you!_

Inuyasha cried out, jumping in the air, cutting the abdomen of a monstrous snake lengthways, the guts falling on his head. But he didn't care. He wanted to slay more demons, bigger and stronger ones, he wanted to cut them in pieces in front of Sesshomaru's eyes...

He looked over his shoulder. The fire barrier still was there and the figure of his brother could still be seen behind it.

Inuyasha smiled.

_Are you watching, brother?_

He raised an arm to stab another demon. But the stroke never came. Inuyasha didn't finish it. He stayed still, his eyes wide.

_Sesshomaru... are you... watching me..._

He shook his head violently, closing his eyes. He glared at the sword in his hand. It wasn't there, he was standing there empty-handed. He whirled around, expecting to see piles of dead demons. But there was nothing.

"You fucking jackass!" Inuyasha shouted. It was so simple, yet he failed. He started running toward the fire barrier his brother was trapped behind. But he hadn't been there. The fire disappeared as well and Inuyasha was thrown back to the darkness.

"Sesshomaru!"

He called his name but didn't hear his own voice. He felt his heart beat so fiercely it hurt. Cold sweat was running down his face. His hands were sweaty too and he was breathing heavily with fear. He was alone. His brother was gone. Because he couldn't control himself. Because he wanted to fight to prove his powers. He was alone. Alone...

"Sesshomaru..."

Did he hear himself whisper or was it his trembling breath?

Inuyasha had an immense urge to run. To run away, to wake up from this nightmare. He was racing forward, not knowing where, not seeing, not hearing. Only his heart was pushing him ahead, making him speed up even more. He had to run! Run away!

Something hit him. Inuyasha tried to shake it off.

"...calm down... Do you hear me?"

_I know this voice..._

"Inuyasha!"

Someone's arm was holding him. Another arm was clutching his shoulder. He opened his eyes. Sesshomaru was in front of him and the red fire bird was sitting on his shoulder, lightening them. His elder brother was giving him a stern look, but when he saw his eyes he was apparently grateful.

"Finally you've come to your senses..." he said. Inuyasha breathed deeply. He thought about all the questions he wanted to ask. But eventually produced only a single one.

"How did you find me?"

"I went after your scent..."

"Scent? You could feel it?"

"Somehow, yes."

"I saw you behind the fire barrier and tried to get to you and then all the demons started attacking..."

"Barrier?" Sessomaru frowned. "There was no fire barrier. And no demons. As soon as I put the bird back to the lantern you disappeared."

"Oh..."

So Sesshomaru hadn't even seen him fighting the demons? Inuyasha dismissed the thought. As long as he was fine, it didn't matter.

"So you are OK?"

Sesshomaru gave him a nod, observing him closely.

"And you?"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha let out a long, trembling sigh. He felt himself calming down and rubbed his eyes.

"I guess I'm fine. But I must - "

They didn't have more time to discuss. Inuyasha felt like something huge hit his head. He widened his eyes, falling on the ground. Somewhere back in his head he caught the sight of Sesshomaru's alarmed face before everything went black.

* * *

_"Come out, Mizuchi!"_

_The voice was cold, cutting through the silence of a winter night. There were torches burning on the walls of the great mansion, snowflakes melting in the heat of the fire. The house was hidden in a pine grove, the porch leading to the door was covered in untouched snow. This fresh snow was untouched everywhere around the house, except for a single line of footmarks coming from the grove. At the end of it, a demon was standing, raising his head to the house. _

_"Mizuchi!" he shouted one more time. The door opened then, a man wearing dark night clothes appeared, walking bare-foot through the snow. His face was full of deep sorrow but there was something more under it as soon as he laid his eyes on the demon. It was hate. _

_"What are you doing here?" he asked in a grave tone. _

_"You know that very well."_

_"I have no business with you."_

_"That's not true," the demon answered. Snowflakes were falling on his long silver hair. He moved his arm, showing the sharp claws. _

_"It was your father I wanted to deal with, not you. And your father has died," Mizuchi continued. "Go back, Sesshomaru."_

_"I know what you are about to do, Mizuchi," Sesshomaru said. "They've told me you were there. They've told me they'd seen a demon at the gates of Izayoi's house. And it was you."_

_Mizuchi was silent but his eyes were filling with grudge. _

_"I see..."_

_Sesshomaru smirked. _

_"You know about that child, am I right?"_

_Mizuchi didn't deny it and Sesshomaru nodded to himself. _

_"You are planning to kill him. Out of revenge. The life of my father's son for the life of your son. He too was a half-breed, was he not?"_

_"Shut up!" Mizuchi snarled. Sesshomaru's smirk enlarged slightly. _

_"Did you come to protect him?" Mizuchi asked and Sesshomaru's smirk disappeared. _

_"I thought you weren't like that, Sesshomaru. Did you come to save your little brother's life?"_

_"Be silent..." Sesshomaru whispered, narrowing his yellow eyes. "You have no idea..."_

_"Really? I think I have..."_

_Mizuchi suddenly smiled with sourness and mockery. _

_"Who would say this would happen! The great demon Sesshomaru, the proud son of Inu-no-Taisho, standing at my doorstep, willing to fight for the life of his half-demon brother..."_

_"Mizuchi..." Sesshomaru growled with warning. _

_"Perhaps... I could change my plan, Sesshomaru..." Mizuchi said. "I won't kill your little useless brother. I will kill you. I will kill your bloodline forever. You are the last bearer of the pure blood of Inu-no-Taisho. And the bloodline will die with you."_

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes into little slits. _

_"We shall see..." he said silently, drawing his sword. Mizuchi looked at it and raised an eyebrow. _

_"Shiroken? The White sword? Quite a powerful one, isn't it? But it's no match for the Tessaiga and you know that. Or was it not the sword you wanted to inherit? I can't see it with you."_

_Mizuchi examined Sesshomaru and then his eyes fixed on the other blade Sesshomaru was carrying. _

_"The Tenseiga..."_

_He looked up to meet the yellow eyes that watched him with great antipathy. _

_"You were given the Tenseiga..."_

_"Stop your talking," Sesshomaru said. "I'm not here to chat with you. Prepare for battle."_

_Mizuchi no longer looked like refusing to fight, quite the contrary. _

_"Let me change my clothes," he said. "I won't fight in my night clothes."_

_"Do as you wish and meet me outside," Sesshomaru said and watched Mizuchi go back to the house. _

Rin jumped up with anticipation. She was getting interested in the story more and more and hoped it would end up well for Mizuchi.

"Go on, go on!" she exclaimed. Mizuchi gave her a smirk.

"You look like you're rooting for Mizuchi..."

"I am!" the girl shouted. "I hope that Sesshomaru won't hurt him... Poor Mizuchi, his son is dead... But he wouldn't really kill Sesshomaru's younger brother, would he?"

"No, of course not," Mizuchi assured her, but an evil smile crossed his face.

"Will Mizuchi use the fang?"

"No... At that point the fang had still been just a fang. Mizuchi kept it as a precious gift. And had no intentions whatever to make a weapon out of it. Until one day he realized... It was the only thing he had. The only chance."

"And then?"

"He turned to..."

Mizuchi paused, his eyes focusing on the ground.

"He turned to the goddess for help... He pleaded for a weapon strong enough to destroy his enemy... And lady Izanami gave him that very weapon. But the price..."

Mizuchi didn't finish his sentence and merely raised his head.

"You've already seen that weapon yourself."

"Have I? When?"

"At a little lake... Hidden inside of a flower..."

As Mizuchi was speaking, he didn't take his eyes off Rin for a moment. His expression was expecting. He was waiting for any sign of remembering but Rin just kept smiling at him so he nodded slightly.

Mizuchi's eyes moved away from her face swiftly then, looking around.

"They've already passed Naii... I was afraid they wouldn't make it... But they're better than I thought..."

Rin glared at Mizuchi with curiosity.

"Why didn't you take them here as you took me? It would be less difficult."

"That's not so easy, little girl. I made it only because I used a lot of magic and my energy, not mentioning you are a little innocent child. Passing the test would be useless for you. You are yet about to form your personality."

"I see..."

Rin wasn't much interested in this nor did she understand it. She wanted to go to sleep for she was tired but something prevented her from it. She had this feeling she had forgotten something important. Was it the tablecloth she was sewing for Kaede? No, no... Or the mouse baby she hid in the old nest in the garden? Well, probably... She couldn't tell Kaede for she hated mice.

Rin saddened then. The baby mouse was surely dead. She wasn't there to take care of it.

Dead? She once found a dead bird, didn't she? She was crying, yes, she remembered herself being very, very sad. The bird fell out of the nest and died, its mother was flying above it and tried to wake it up... She could almost feel the tears on her cheeks once more.

But then the bird was alive again. How? A blade... A cold blue flash... And the bird... It moved... Like the blue flash had revived it.

Or was it someone? But who? She didn't know anyone who would be able to revive the dead...

"Would you like to hear the rest of the story?" Mizuchi asked.

"Yes, please!" Rin woke up from her contemplation.

"Listen closely, then..."

* * *

_Chap 11 done:-) So?_

_**Next**: Ryoku and another part of Mizuchi's story._


	12. Ryoku - part I

**Chapter twelve - Ryoku, part I**

Fire... He must run, run away!

Inuyasha was running for his life. The flames were nearer and nearer. He kept looking behind, almost feeling the fire burning him. He didn't know how long he'd been running but it felt like eternity. And he was at the end of his strength. He knew it wouldn't take long and he would give up, let the fire consume him.

_No... There's still something I must do..._

A view opened in front of him. A meadow and...

_What, a river?_

Inuyasha hoped he would make it in time and was about to jump right into the water. But then he caught Sesshomaru's scent. It was right ahead of him.

He hesitated. Should he save himself? Or keep running to Sesshomaru? Somehow he knew if he jumped into the river, he would loose Sesshomaru forever. And he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to abandon him.

Inuyasha passed by the river, keeping running. It didn't take long and the meadow ended, becoming something far, far worse. It was a field of lava, with sporadic stones sticking out of it. The fire behind him vanished at the moment he laid a foot on one of the stones. He saw the meadow was still there.

_"Inuyasha..."_

The voice... It was nor demon nor human. It sounded like the voice of Earth itself. Female voice? Known voice?

_"Save yourself. Go back..."_

"No!"

Inuyasha jumped on the nearest stone. He noticed something in the distance. Someone who was standing on a stone just slightly bigger than Inuyasha's. It was his brother.

_"He is already dead and you know that. The only thing to gain is a life of a mortal you have no strong connection to..."_

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha picked another stone, jumping on it.

_"What will the saving of her bring to you? Nothing... But you can very easily loose something more precious. Your own life..."_

"I said shut the fuck up!"

He was another stone nearer. Then he stiffened, his eyes popping out at the person floating next to him.

"Mother...?"

His mother was watching him with hardened eyes.

_"Inuyasha..."_ she spoke to him, her face distorted slightly, her voice deep, heaven-like. _"You are disappointing me. Why do you chase this phantom destination?"_

"Sesshomaru and Rin... they are in danger!"

_"And Kagome?"_

Inuyasha stopped, breathing heavily.

"Kagome?"

_"You will never see her again. What about the life you planned together? What about the children you long to have with her? You will die and she will be broken. And for what? For some girl's life? Is her life really more valuable to you?"_

Inuyasha looked behind. The meadow was close enough to go back.

"But he is my brother..."

His mother shook her head resolutely.

_"Brother indeed... You know he despises you. You may think it's just his attitude, you may even believe he does it on purpose to hide he actually cares for you. What a naive thought, Inuyasha... I didn't give you life so you could waste it like that!"_

Suddenly something close to him moved. The well known sound of rattling immediately revealing it was Waira. And it was about to attack him.

_"Go back,"_ his mother said. _"Waira can't attack you once you are on the meadow."_

Inuyasha wanted to scream. He didn't know what to do. He was just standing there, ready to move - but what direction... What direction...

_"Stop fooling yourself. Your brother acts like that only because he needs your help. Once you save that girl for him, he would be the same. And he won't survive that anyway. It's all pretence. Just a sham... You are disposable for him. He is just using you. He would sacrifice you for her any time. And he wouldn't hesitate."_

Inyuasha shook his head slowly. No, that was not true.

_"Go back!"_

Inuyasha jumped on a next stone.

"No!"

And a next stone.

_"Go back, Inuyasha!"_

His mother was hovering by his side, following him with urge in her face, urge and annoyance.

_"Stop being his mule!" _she shouted._ "Stop this humiliation! You bow before him, you bear his insults, you embarrass yourself because of him. Because you want him to love you as a brother? Be the strong one. Reject him. You don't need him!"_

Waira flew at him, fast, opening its mouth. Inuyasha crouched, its tail missing him only by an inch.

_"He doesn't love you and never will! In his eyes you are nothing!_

Inuyasha covered his ears.

"Shut up!" he cried out. "Shut up!"

_"Wake up, you fool!"_

"Shut up!"

Inyuasha wanted to rip his own head off. The poisonous words. Cutting so deep. So painfully. Worse than a dagger in his heart. He should go back. He should listen. He was just making a fool out of himself. Running to Sesshomaru to help while his brother would leave him to die any moment, not giving a damn thing. If Rin were in danger, he wouldn't wait, he would go to rescue her and let him to die. Without a flinch!

Waira was back, taking advantage of his moment of distraction. It cut his back and he fell on his knees, the pain washing over him. It attacked again, this time stabbing his back. Inuyasha gasped, widening his eyes.

So foolish... Dying for him...

_"You should have returned..." _his mother said. Inuyasha closed his eyes, clutching the stone, scratching his claws against it as he tried to get up.

"No..." he whispered. "No, I will go on..."

He chose another stone he found solid and jumped on it, staggering dangerously. The wound was sucking life out of him and he felt the hot blood flowing from it down his back. He rubbed his face.

"You are lying!"

Inuyasha heard Waira coming, the rattle making him not scared but angry. He waited till it approached enough. Its eyes were bloody red and it was preparing to breathe out the vapours again. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"You try it..."

Inuyasha flew in the air, fighting Waira with his bare hands. He was so furious like never before in his life. That wrath lent him power he wouldn't otherwise have. He broke Waira's forelimb, tearing its scaled skin, lacerating its throat. Soon he was covered in the blue blood but it only made him more vicious. Waira was surprised but didn't forget to defend itself. Inuyasha felt his skin being ripped as well but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to kill that thing and move on.

The rattling was full of anguish and fright. The roaring sound of pain was so loud it hurt his ears.

And then, suddenly, it was dead. Waira was still twitching, its chest moving with the last moments of exhalation. It was slowly sinking into the lava until it was gone for good.

Inuyasha didn't wait. He started running again, jumping from a stone on a stone, not paying attention to his increasing weakness and pain. The stone Sesshomaru was on was approaching.

_I can't go back now... I've made my decision... And I've decided to stay!_

Finally he got there, his knees so weak Inuyasha collapsed on the ground, searching with his left arm for his brother. He made it! He got over the lava field and he overcame Waira, on his own, without a weapon! And he resisted the temptation as well...

Inuyasha ran his hand over the stone, his eyes moving from side to side slowly. He wanted to see his brother. But Sesshomaru wasn't there. And then Inuyasha finally understood. He had never been there. It was all just an illusion. He got himself killed for nothing but a mere dream.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. The feeling he had earlier when he was left alone in darkness was back. But this time the darkness was inside him. It was the feeling of absolute defeat. He'd made the wrong decision. He had nothing any more. And he was dying here alone.

His mother appeared next to him, resentment was written in her ghost-like face.

_"You are a let-down,"_ she said to him. _"And you well deserve this fate. Die here, you foolish boy. Die for your silly ideals."_

"Mother..."

But his mother looked away, disappearing. Inuyasha breathed in with pain.

_Kagome... I wish I could see you at least one more time..._

He failed them all. Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru...

_I wasn't strong enough..._

"Inuyasha..."

_Oh no, not her voice again. I don't want to listen to it..._

But he couldn't even raise his arms to cover his ears.

"Don't move."

Wait... That wasn't that voice, he thought. He opened his eyes with great difficulties. What was that touch on his face... So smooth... It was hair.

"You are wounded badly."

His elder brother's face emerged above him. It was hazed with worry and fear. His eyes were shifting from Inuyasha's blood-covered face to the numerous cuts and wounds on his body.

"What did you do?" his brother muttered with anger. "Why did you do it?"

"I..."

No, he couldn't speak. His lips just wouldn't move.

"You should have waited for me, you fool!"

Despite the pain and despite the fear a spark of curiosity blazed up in Inuyasha's mind.

_Why is he so angry?_

Sesshomaru's hands were touching him, he was trying to stop his bleeding. Inuyasha shivered. Was that death coming for him?

"Sesshomaru..." he managed to whisper. "I'm... sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Sesshomaru rejected him immediately. Inuyasha gulped. No, he failed him. Sesshomaru was depending on him and he didn't meet his own promise.

"I've fought the monster...and I've killed it..."

"I know, I saw you," Sesshomaru said. He gave him a look and there was something strange in his yellow eyes, something Inuyasha couldn't identify.

"You did well," his elder brother added and Inuyasha felt a brief touch of his hand upon his shoulder. Sesshomaru removed his hand then, getting up.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

"No!"

Inuyasha grasped his sleeve with the rest of his strength.

"Don't leave me here."

Sesshomaru hesitated but even he must have admitted his younger brother was beyond help. He nodded then and Inuyasha's eyes closed on their own, his soul slipping into darkness and silence. But he wasn't scared any more. As long as he wasn't alone but Sesshomaru was by his side. His elder brother...

"Wake up!"

Someone was shaking him?

"Wake up, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes, puzzled. He was still laying on his back but the pain was gone. He examined his arms. The cuts and wounds were no longer there. What was that... He looked at Sesshomaru, who was kneeling beside him, frowning. The red bird was flying around, being their light in the darkness.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"You just fell," Sesshomaru said.

"Eh?"

"You should have prepared me you faint so much," Sesshomaru added bitterly. "Now get up, we are going."

_Faint so much?_

"I've fainted only once!"

But Sesshomaru didn't answer. So it was another illusion? Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru but his brother had already been going away. Yes, a dream...

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. On his brother's back was something grey. He stretched his arm, taking it off him. Turning it in his fingers he was slowly realizing what it was. It was a Waira's scale, burned on one side and covered in blue blood...

* * *

_Snowflakes that were falling so peacefully stirred with the swift movement of a sword being drawn. The blade flashed coldly and the man it belonged to examined it closely._

_"It's been some time since I've held this sword in my hand..." Mizuchi said silently. "It feels like it doesn't belong to me any more."_

_Sesshomaru had been watching him. They were standing near the porch, opposite to each other, there were about ten metres between them._

_"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked. Mizuchi nodded._

_"But we can still stop, Sesshomaru. You can leave and I will deal with your younger brother instead."_

_"Believe me it would make me pleasure to let you do it," Sesshomaru answered. "But I can't allow that. For my father."_

_"Your father?"_

_Mizuchi smirked._

_"He is dead. What is the point of it then?"_

_Sesshomaru didn't answer. He clearly wasn't about to talk any more. He slowly drew out his sword, pointing it at Mizuchi. The other man smiled with a hint of verve._

_Their swords crashed in the winter night, sparks flying in the air. The two demons were looking to each other's face, black eyes against yellow._

_"You truly remind me of your father..." Mizuchi said, pushing Sesshomaru away. The dog demon frowned with effort, standing his ground._

_"And you remind me of a servant my father once had..." Sesshomaru replied. "Only that demon I have in mind was much stronger..."_

_Sesshomaru pushed his blade aside, flying in the air, his eyes fixed on Mizuchi. Mizuchi also raised in the air, meeting Sesshomaru's attack from above._

_"You remind me of your father indeed, Sesshomaru, but only physically."_

_Mizuchi smirked at Sesshomaru's angered face._

_"You have nothing else from him. You are just an arrogant brat that would make Inu-no-Taisho ashamed!"_

_"Be quiet!"_

_Sesshomaru lashed at Mizuchi with his poisoned claws, managing to cut his cheek. Mizuchi didn't even flinch but he backed off slightly._

_"Be quiet, you traitor," Sesshomaru repeated. "You, who tainted your pure demon blood with that human filth. You deserve nothing but death!"_

_Sesshomaru threw himself on Mizuchi, slashing at him with his claws. Mizuchi avoided most of his attacks but placed his sword above himself just in time before the stroke of Shiroken would cut his head off._

_"That human wife of yours... How could you bring such vermin to your house?" Sesshomaru growled with rage that was far beyond mere offence. It was the anger of someone deeply disappointed in a person he used to respect greatly. Mizuchi's calm expression also changed with fury._

_"Don't talk about Izumi like that!"_

_Sesshomaru smiled with repulsion._

_"Izumi? So it even has a name? Only suits such human trash."_

_Mizuchi's eyes lightened with hatred. He moved so quickly Sesshomaru only raised an eyebrow with surprise as Mizuchi's blade slit his forearm deeply._

_"Bastard..."_

_The two demons were trapped in a deadly embrace. Sparks were constantly flying from the clashes of their swords. Fresh layer of snow was disrupted with their fight, the whiteness of the snow stained with drops of blood. As they were fighting, they were moving further into the pine grove. Not paying attention to the trees, they kept fencing, cutting the branches, mutilating the trees._

_"If I knew what you would become, I would never bother myself saving you!"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit, but soon enough they were harder than ice. After that remark Sesshomaru fought even more violently, Mizuchi doing his best to keep himself from being cut into pieces. But despite that, a mocking smile reminded on his face._

_"You owe me your life, Sesshomaru... That's right. How does it feel? It must be so humiliating."_

_Mizuchi swung around, blocking Sesshomaru's blow, leaning closer to the demon's face._

_"Is it more humiliating than admitting you are here to protect the life of a half-breed?"_

_Sesshomaru's face was enraged to such a level he took Mizuchi's blade to his hand, ignoring the wound it would cause, and pushed it away._

_"Such a soft heart..." Mizuchi continued to mock him. "Tell me, Sesshomaru, do you read fairy-tales to your little brother in the evenings as well?"_

_"Shut up!"_

_Sesshomaru produced the poisoned whip out of his claws, hitting Mizuchi's face with it. It left a bleeding scar there and the demon put a hand on the injury, his eyes darkening._

_"Master..."_

_But the two fighting demons weren't listening._

_"Master, the house is on fire!"_

_They kept fighting, the loud sounds of their battle echoing in the peaceful wintry scenery. Finally Mizuchi caught the sight of his servant, bowing fearfully behind a fallen tree, trying to cry loud enough for Mizuchi to hear him._

_"What did you say?"_

_"Your house is on fire, lord Mizuchi!"_

_Mizuchi turned his head, flying higher above the trees. His eyes, filled with battle rage, reflected the distant orange flames eating up his house._

_"Izumi..." he whispered._

* * *

_Chap 12 finished, uh... Hope you liked it. I wanted to add the Sesshomaru part as well but it felt too much for one chapter. So the next chapter will be the first one in Sesshomaru's POV. Stay tuned, ha ha. _

_**Next:** Sesshomaru in Ryoku. Who could be his guardian there? Also another part of Mizuchi's tale._


	13. Ryoku - part II

**Chapter thirteen: Ryoku, part II**

The red fire bird flew in the air as soon as Inuyasha's body hit the ground. It spread its wings, the feathers extended greatly and the light coming from them opened a pathway, swallowing Inuyasha inside. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, coming after him.

When he walked through, Inuyasha was laying on the ground in front of a big gate. Sesshomaru knelt beside him, checking on him. He wasn't dead but Sesshomaru couldn't wake him up. What was that? Another test?

"Why are you standing at the doorstep, Sesshomaru? Please, come in..."

Sesshomaru heard the familiar voice from inside that gate. He got up, looking at it cautiously.

_That gate... I've seen it before..._

He _knew_ that gate. That neat, simple decoration on the wood... So many times he'd gone through it. He could still remember the loud sound of the door closing.

"Come in, Sesshomaru," the voice said again. "Come in for this is your house. This is your empire..."

_His empire?_

Sesshomaru hesitated. He had his reasons for not trusting her. She had always been a double-player. She never lied but never told the whole true.

He glared down at his brother.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. But you will have no other chance to see this."

Sesshomaru left Inuyasha, approaching the gate.

_I need to see... I need to know..._

He pushed the handle and walked inside.

* * *

Thousands and thousands of demons, half-demons, noblemen, peasants and the poorest villagers in ragged clothes. All of them on their knees, bowing in front of the linden throne with a crescent carved into the back-rest.

"Lord of the Western lands, Great Dog Demon... We've come to pay tribute to you."

...

A meadow at dawn, two demons standing opposite to each other. One of them was wielding Bakusaiga, the feared sword, the sword of destruction that hadn't had a match in the world. Yet there were demons who tried their luck against it nevertheless. And he was glad they did.

"Is that true you are so invincible?" his opponent mocked him. "I doubt that..."

"Try for yourself," he said and their swords met. They fought only for a couple of minutes till his opponent ended fallen on the ground. The runes on the blade glowed, as the sword was absorbing his power. There were hundreds of demons in that blade. And many more yet _were _about to be...

...

A palace so beautiful like no one before, vast halls with high ceilings, big windows and long hallways. An endless row of servants and serfs was coming through, all of them there to express their loyalty. One by one they approached the throne, carrying a coat of arms of their family to be hanged on the wall in the Main hall.

"Hail to our lord! Hail to lord Sesshomaru!"

...

An army of demons waiting on the top of the hill and he was leading them against the enemy forces. His followers were ready to sacrifice their lives for him, roaring with pride and determination.

"Lead us to battle, our lord! We want to prove our devotion!"

Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga and they cried out at once to honour the sword. And with that they threw themselves to the battle. Another battle they would win.

...

"You truly surpassed your father, lord Sesshomaru. His powers are just a small fraction of the powers you possess. There is no one in the world stronger than you..."

Although he didn't doubt that, he needed to travel the world and see for himself. There yet were battles to win, enemies to fight. And he won't rest till the last demon is overpowered.

He raised from his throne, leaving his palace. There were villagers gathered outside, calling out his name with awe and admiration. He didn't pay any attention to them any more.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Lord of the Western lands!"

A girl was so anxious she dared to step in front of him.

"Move out of my way," he said. The girl caught his sleeve.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said. "I'm so happy to -"

"Don't touch me," he said, pushing her away and leaving. She stumbled, falling on the ground.

...

In the middle of the night, a demon lord was sitting in the mighty hall of his palace. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties, but the look in his eyes betrayed that impression. He had the eyes of someone living through many generations. Eyes that saw too many things.

He was sitting there, motionless, with a still expression in his face. Wearing a noble white kimono with the royal symbol of a crescent, he was without his usual armour, suggesting it to be one of the rare nights he was spending exclusively inside his palace. As the hall was lit by moonlight, shadows of numerous coats of arms could be seen, representing every area under the dominion of this house.

There was a soft knock on the door. The demon lord nor moved nor spoke. Only his eyes shifted slowly toward the gate. It was highly unusual for him to have a visitor at this time.

"Enter," he said then, waiting. The door opened, letting in a beautiful woman wearing a long furry coat. She glared over the hall, her eyes stopping at the demon lord sitting on the linden throne.

"Sesshomaru..." she said. The demon lord watched her in silence before finally speaking.

"What are you doing here, mother?"

"It's been over four hundred years since your last visit. I came to see if you are actually still alive..."

She looked around again, noticing the coats of arms, nodding to herself.

"Not only you are alive but I can see an empire greater and bigger than your father's has ever been. Now there is not a single village that wouldn't be under your control. You are the ruler of our lands."

The demon lord didn't say anything to that matter.

"They all bow in front of you. The villagers, the chiefs of all shoguns, every single daimyo falls on his knees before your throne with fear and respect. Your father is now an insignificant demon compared to you."

His mother slowly approached her son, the demon still not talking but merely observing her.

"You've conquered what was there to conquer. You've gained everything there was to gain. You can truly be proud of yourself. The demon lord to overcome your glory is yet to come and I'm certain it will took thousands and thousands of years."

She paused, waiting.

"Why did you come?" he asked, but there was very little of actual interest in his tone. She smirked softly.

"Yesterday I reached the thousandth first year of my life. Although I don't feel like dying, I too would like to live to see my grandchildren."

There was a barely audible grunt coming from her son. She ignored it.

"You've touched the height of your potential and there is nowhere else for you to go. Only one thing left. Why haven't you found yourself a yokai worthy of your blood? Why don't you have a mate to continue with your bloodline?"

Her eyes weren't leaving his face. That eyes of the same colour as his, inquisitive, expecting.

Sesshomaru raised from his throne in all his height. Without a single word he walked away and she followed, passing through that monumental palace, rooms full of precious possessions, the sound of their steps was the only thing audible. It was so quiet, like there weren't a single living thing. Suddenly a different sound of steps joined them, shuffling and slow.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." a raspy, breathless voice said somewhere at their ankles. A small yokai was looking up at them. His face was wrinkled and his eyes hazed, he was carrying the staff of two heads and it was obvious the weight was too much for him.

"What is it, Jaken?" he asked.

"Lord Mamoru has arrived just a moment ago and wishes to speak to you. But I told him you would see him tomorrow."

"Good," the demon lord answered.

"Little yokai," his mother said. "It's been some time since I've seen you."

Jaken hadn't noticed until then his mother had been there. He bowed down immediately, a stream of words of honour pouring from his mouth.

"That's enough, Jaken. Go and prepare a room for my mother. Although she won't be staying long, I believe."

"As you wish, lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, turning on his heel. He had to stop several times to catch his breath and he was coughing all the time. The demon lord was watching him, calling him before he would disappear.

"Yes, master?" the little yokai asked, breathing heavily.

"Let Takeshi to deal with it."

There was a visible wave of relief in the ugly, old face.

"Yes, master..." he said. The duo continued their walk, leaving the palace and coming to the beautiful gardens surrounding it.

The demon lord was walking between two flower fields, not paying attention to all the trees in blossom, to the sweet smelling flowers or numerous ponds with colourful koi carps. He finally stopped near an old cherry tree with twisted branches. There were only a few pink blossoms there.

It was the place the demon lord always sought when he needed to soothe his mind. He kept watching the old tree, the ordinariness of it inappropriate for his gardens. He should have had it removed long time ago. But yet there was something about the simplicity of this cherry tree he liked. Maybe the fact it stayed still the same, all the time, no matter what - it was there, waiting for him.

"I heard your brother is dead."

The demon lord turned at her.

"Oh, you didn't know? But it's been over two hundred years... Well, I believe you didn't have much time with all your travelling."

He looked away then.

"He left five children there. All of them having a small amount of your father's blood in their veins."

His mother wasn't frustrated with her son not talking to her. She had a hint of concern in her face.

"You have everything, my son. Everything imaginable. You've defeated every demon and half-demon in those lands. That is what you've always wanted."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. He stayed still, moving away from her touch after a few seconds.

"Sesshomaru..." she said silently. "What did you build the empire for... When you have no one to give it?"

There was nothing in her son's face, nothing but utter obliviousness. She took her eyes off him, looking at the old cherry tree.

"It was a wrong path you walked. Your father knew that and tried to prevent you from taking it."

She shook her head slowly.

"Now I too must admit he was right."

Her eyes filled with pity.

"My son... You've chased power and power is what you've got. And power is what extinguished the fire of your heart."

He was standing there, quiet, with his eyes dead, gazing at the tree without actually seeing it, listening to her without any interest.

"And yet I thought when you visited me last time... The human girl following you... What happened to her?"

For the very first time a spark of curiosity appeared in his eyes. He turned at her.

"A human girl?"

"Well, it's been over four hundreds years indeed and she's dead for a long time but I wouldn't think you would forget about her. Rin was her name."

"Rin..." he repeated and widened his eyes.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, one human being is nothing in four hundred years," his mother said but he was no longer listening to her. He was staring at the tree, remembering he saw a young black-haired girl planting it. Was it her? Did she do it for she knew he'd been going here often?

And then he recalled the woman he accidentally pushed down in front of his palace. It was the same girl. It was her. Rin... He pushed her away...

Why? What happened it clouded his mind so much?

"Rin..." he whispered. "How could I forget you?"

"Poor Sesshomaru," his mother said. "You're paying a great price for your mistake. It would be much easier if you didn't enter the door. If you didn't leave your brother."

_Inuyasha. I left him too..._

"But you've remembered after all. If you haven't, you would be lost forever. There is still hope for you but you will have to prove it."

His mother waved her arm above the tree and the tree started burning with red flames that were higher and higher, moving toward him. But he stood his ground till they swallowed him whole. He could no longer see what was around him, it all darkened and distorted as he sank into the darkness.

* * *

Sesshomaru found himself trapped behind an invisible wall. He couldn't move nor could he speak or breathe. And then he heard it.

"Please, no!"

_Rin!_

"No, please! It hurts so much!"

Her voice was trembling with pain. He listened with rage and fear, his helplessness making him sick. Something appeared in the blackness in front of him. It was Rin on the ground and he knew she was dead. He couldn't stand looking at her lifeless form on the ground and moved his eyes away, feeling something horribly cold and yet burning in his heart.

"She will die, Sesshomaru," he heard the voice of his mother somewhere from above. "She will die at some point, whatever you do. You will be helpless against the inevitability of her death. And you will be forced to watch it just like you are forced now."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, glowering with anger.

"She will die and you will have hundreds of years yet to live. There is nothing you can do to avoid that."

_She will die..._

"And her death will be soon if you compare it to your life span. You are a demon who can live thousands years. She is a human who can live - if she is lucky - about eighty, ninety years. Just how little it is next to you...

_There's no way I could bring you back..._

"But you are the last bearer of the most powerful demon blood in the world and what you can achieve with it is unimaginable. Do you really want to throw it all away? Including the legacy of your father? Including your yet to be built empire? For some eighty years of a human life?"

_Father's legacy?_

"I know well my father's legacy," Sesshomaru said silently. He raised his head, looking back at dead Rin.

_Rin... If you were about to live only one single year... It's worth it..._

Dead Rin disappeared and he saw someone else instead.

_Inuyasha?_

"You tend to forget your younger brother, Sesshomaru. His life is also at grave danger. Because he chose to help you..."

Inuyasha was going across something that looked like a field of lava. He was jumping from a stone to a stone, quickly, moving toward him. Suddenly something flew out of the lava and Sesshomaru recognized it was Waira, attacking him. But he didn't try to run away. He started fighting it with bare hands.

_You fool!_

"He won't stand long against that monster," his mother spoke to him. Sesshomaru was watching him. The fact he couldn't do anything was unbearable. Inuyasha was seriously wounded but continued fighting. Suddenly he enraged himself so much he literally tore Waira's throat apart. But Sesshomaru saw he was at the end of his strength.

_Why did you fight it, swordless? Why didn't you run away?_

"If he dies, it would be because of you. Will you tell me you don't care? Even if he were fighting the monster to get back to you?"

_Inuyasha... It was your decision to follow me... But yet..._

"I won't let him die..." Sesshomaru growled with anger. Suddenly he felt himself being released. He drew the Tenseiga and thrust it into the ground. The sword glowed blue and sucked the barrier inside, making his path free.

Sesshomaru ran after his younger brother who was laying on a stone, his arms spread. He saw as Waira flew out of the lava one last time, burning, intending to finish him off. He sped up, jumping in the air and cutting its throat with his claws for good, separating the head from its body. He landed on the ground, kneeling down beside Inuyasha.

His injuries were deep and it looked like he'd lost almost all of his blood.

_Is he dying?_

Inuyasha opened his eyes half-way.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Don't move. You are wounded badly."

Tenseiga!

Sesshomaru got up but his brother stopped him. The plea in his eyes... The last moments of his life... He couldn't leave him like that to die. To die alone.

So he decided to stay, watching the life of his younger brother vanishing, deep in his heart feeling remorse and great sadness. He saw his battered body and rightly assumed not even Tenseiga would bring him back.

_But I must go on. Inuyasha chose his path. I must make sure my younger brother's death wasn't in vain._

"Very well..." his mother's voice echoed around. "Very well, Sesshomaru. You've reached the gates of Osore."

* * *

_A woman was laying dead in snow under the windows of the house still on fire. Her head was smashed as she hit the balustrade. A pond of blood was spreading under her body. Her eyes were widened. Both her arms were dislocated and her legs broken. _

_A little boy was a few metres away from his mother, his small figure prone, his tiny arms and legs shattered and bloody as he fell on the pump near the house. _

_And then there was a girl with black hair that was facing the sky with glassy eyes, impaled with a wooden pillar that left a wide hole in her body. _

_Snow around them was tainted with their blood, still warm but getting colder. Steam was coming from their opened wounds. And the snowflakes kept falling, melting in their blood._

_Mizuchi raced toward his burning house. He saw the horror, his face changing with dread and pain. He collapsed on his knees, holding his arms out to his dead wife. He touched her back, confusion in his eyes, moving to his son and caressing his head. His glare shifted to his little daughter, caught in that horrifying position, impaled by a pillar through her stomach. _

_"Izumi..." Mizuchi whispered. The look on his face couldn't be described. An expression of someone who had just lost everything he had ever cared about. The confusion and disbelief, anger and dread, pain and insanity. _

_"My dear... children..."_

_He gathered their bodies, laying them next to each other. He kept touching them lovingly, with the chaos written in his eyes. He wasn't able to understand yet. That they were dead. Forever. _

_A demon was watching him nearby. His yellow orbs were narrowed slightly but the expression of his face was impassive. Then he slowly turned, walking away. _

_"Sesshomaru!"_

_The dog demon looked over his shoulder. He observed the agony of his opponent without any emotion. _

_"Draw the Tenseiga!" Mizuchi pleaded. "The healing sword. Bring back their souls."_

_Sesshomaru was silent, his arms along his body. _

_"The sword given to you by your father. It has the power to bring back a life..." Mizuchi explained. "Save them..."_

_When Sesshomaru still didn't speak, Mizuchi let the dead bodies of his family be, looking straight into his eyes. He was kneeling, glaring up at the dog demon with despair. _

_"Please, Sesshomaru! Please, save them! Save them!"_

_As Sesshomaru wasn't moving, Mizuchi lowered his eyes to the Tenseiga. _

_"Your father would do that," he added. "Draw it, Sesshomaru!"_

_Sesshomaru laid a hand on the hilt of the Tenseiga, hesitating. He gazed at the dead bodies of Mizuchi's family. The sword didn't pulse nor did it glow. _

_"No..." he said then, leaving. He heard the shouting of Mizuchi, the pleading and promising but he didn't listen. When Mizuchi ran after him, he pushed his attack away, flying in the air and disappearing, leaving his opponent defeated much more, than he had ever intended to. _

"Oh..." Rin said, shocked. "That's terrible, mister! If he had a healing sword, why didn't he use it?"

"Because he was heartless," Mizuchi said. "At that time..."

"But don't worry for he will soon repay with the same Mizuchi suffered with. And now listen so I can finish the story..."

* * *

_Chap 13 done, hope you liked the first short visit to Sesshomaru's head. There may be more, though:-) I want to divide the following gate Osore into two chapters as well, one for each brother:) The reason why I didn't do too many RinXSess-together moments in Ryoku is because the separation and absence is much worse for Sess. But Osore may have more of it, I think:)) And considering the upcoming reunion of the two...well..:))_

_Also thank you for the reviews, I'm happy for every single one. Just keep them coming, please! Nothing is more encouraging:)_

_**Next:** Osore from Inu's POV. _

_**Note:** __Daimyo - a powerful territorial lord in old Japan_


	14. Osore - part I

**Chapter fourteen: Osore, part I**

They were walking through hell. Deeper and deeper. The hellish air was sucking life out of them. Just like the presence of death itself.

When the darkness retreated, they entered a descending tunnel that led into a cave. They kept going lower and deeper. It was like walking on the bottom of the ocean, only this ocean was ghostly and dead. Massive rounded stalactites were growing from the ground and the ceiling was disappearing in mist. Many demons were flying there with them. Maggots and insect, snake-like, giant morays and eels that kept emerging next to them in complete silence, floating like ghosts and some that resembled red jellyfish. Evil and decay radiated from them. But they didn't try to harm them and Inuyasha knew there was something much worse waiting for them.

When he looked more closely at the sides of the cave, he saw contours of human bodies, like the whole wall was made of them. Legs and arms, heads and trunks. And they were moving, lamenting in a muffled tone.

"Who are they?" Inuyasha asked silently, chills running up and down his back.

"Trapped souls," Sesshomaru answered. They could hear something like breathing and moaning, getting close and far again, coming from the sides of the cave.

"Can they hurt us?"

"Not yet," Sesshomaru said. The Tenseiga was still glowing, the hellish mist receding before his brother. Inuyasha saw him closing his eyes when they clouded black again, shaking his head, his eyes restoring their yellow colour.

The red bird kept flying with them, its light illuminating their path. Inuyasha liked watching the bird, it somehow relieved his tied chest. He felt like being watched and hunted, all those souls getting nearer, almost touching him. Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped, raising an arm to alert him. Something was moving in their direction.

A demon at least ten feet tall. Walking slowly, with silent rasping. His head was bald and covered with festering boils. He had no eyes, only empty holes. His mouth was chapped, revealing his rotten gums with crooked sharp teeth.

He wheezed, turning his head after Sesshomaru. The holes instead of his eyes had a hypnotic look in them. His scent was overwhelmingly repulsive and sent tears into their eyes. Sesshomaru swayed and Inuyasha caught his arm. His eyes turned black.

"Sesshomaru!"

The red bird landed on Sesshomaru's shoulder and his older brother's eyes became yellow again. He shifted them to the demon standing in front of them, not commenting on Inuyasha still holding his arm.

"Ozomashii," Sesshomaru said quietly. "The main demon of Yomi. He is the demon of decay. Doom embodied."

Ozomashii's black holes were staring at Sesshomaru.

"It is said," Sesshomaru continued, "he was created by Izanami from a worm eating her flesh after she died."

To mark his words, Inuyasha noticed numerous worms twisting in Ozomashii's skin.

"How can we kill him?"

"Nohow, it's not possible."

Ozomashii moved forward.

"Stay behind me,"Sesshomaru said. His eyes were half-closed with pains. But his look was clear so far.

"No, I'm in," Inuyasha said, staying right next to him.

Ozomashii wheezed louder, raising an arm at them, worms falling down from it. Inuyasha was scared a bit but angry too. All those fucking demons, there was enough of them!

"Come at me, you scumbag!"

Inuyasha stepped further. Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulder.

"No!" he said, pulling him back. There was a fractional moment of fear in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Empty-handed?" his brother said. "Are you mad?"

"Well... I sort of... am, I guess," Inuyasha said. "But I won't let you fight it alone."

"Save your courage, you'll need it," Sesshomaru remarked with cynicism, moving his hand to his sword.

"I said you wouldn't fight it alone," Inuyasha repeated, walking in front of him.

"Back off," Sesshomaru said with annoyance, pushing him away. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Right, so we can either keep arguing while Ozomashii here kindly waits or start doing something_ together_."

"Yes, and that would be _staying back_," Sesshomaru said, glaring at him. "It probably won't fight us as I imagine it is there for another reason."

Ozomashii approached more and breathed in deeply. Sesshomaru grasped the hilt of his sword, drawing it out. As many times before the sword acted on his own will, producing a dark violet barrier that embraced them. Inuyasha moved closer to his brother.

"How long it'll last?"

"It doesn't matter... We can't move inside of it."

Sesshomaru looked at him.

"There will be another test," he said, pausing before adding: "Probably the most difficult. You must stay strong, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just stared at him. Could it be possible he seemed a bit nervous? And did he use the Tenseiga only to tell him that?

"OK..." Inuyasha said, his voice a bit weaker than usual. "I'll... do my best..."

Sesshomaru nodded. Before putting the Tenseiga back, Inuyasha stopped him.

"Sesshomaru... you... just don't leave me behind."

Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off him. His face was as impassive as it could be but yet Inuyasha knew something had been different this time.

"I am here to bring back Rin."

"I know. Just don't forget I'm here as well."

"I won't," Sesshomaru said. "Prepare yourself."

With that words he put the Tenseiga back to its sheath. Ozomashii had already been right in front of them. In a fraction of second his body ripped in the middle, a black cloud coming from it, black cloud and slime. Sesshomaru disappeared from Inuyasha's sight.

Inuyasha coughed, groping around, trying to find his older brother. He heard someone breathing on his neck and it made his hair stand up. What should he prepare for? And how?

"You filth..."

He stopped at the sound of the voice. Never in his life did it speak to him in such a way...

"Filthy hanyou..."

A face emerged in front of him and he widened his eyes.

"Kagome?"

He held out his arm, amazed he could touch her. Although he tried to remember this was just another test, the fact he could touch her made it difficult. Kagome narrowed her eyes and he could see repulsion and contempt in them. It made the blood in his veins froze.

"You filthy hanyou..." Kagome muttered with disgust.

_She's an illusion. Just an illusion! She's not real!_

"Real? Oh, I'm very real, Inuyasha."

She reached him, grasping his arm tightly.

"That's bullshit!" Inuyasha shouted but he wasn't able to stop looking her in the eyes.

"If I am a possibility, a very high possibility, how can I not be real?"

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha wanted to turn away but somehow, he couldn't. Kagome was as beautiful as ever. It had been so long since he had seen her... But there was no love in her eyes.

"Did you come to taste a glimpse of the future?" she asked.

"Look what you've done!"

He saw three little children, sitting in the darkness with confused and scared faces. He guessed their age was about five or six years. A girl and two boys. The boys had Kagome's eyes while the girl had his.

_My children? Mine and Kagome's?_

He could hear voices of other children...

_"You little monsters!"_

_"You father is a bastard!"_

_"Freaks!"_

_"Mongrels!"_

The spiteful voices made the three little kids cower, their eyes filling with tears. A stone flew through the air, hitting the girl's head.

"Stop it, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No!"

A sword pierced the girl like a hot knife through butter. Inuyasha's voice died in his throat. The girl fell dead on the ground. The two boys were stabbed by the blade as well. A shadowy figure came out of the darkness and Inuyasha saw it was he himself, looking down at his children with nothing but ice in his face.

"See..." Kagome whispered, kneeling down to her dead children. She gave him a look of grudge and despair.

"See what you've done to them?"

Inuyasha couldn't move. He felt hot tears in his eyes, making their way down his face. The lifeless bodies of _his_ children... He could see bruises on their skin, the tiny arms and legs full of scratches.

"Why..."

"You ask why?" Kagome said, getting up with blood on her hands.

"Because of who you are!" she spat out at him. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to regain his rationality, but with no effect. He wanted to tell her just how much he loved her and how much he would love their children but the words wouldn't come out from his mouth. Kagome turned his back at him. Hellish breeze blew around. A hissing sound could be heard. Kagome's hair flowed in the breeze, covering her face. Inuyasha sensed a change about her scent.

"Kagome..."

She looked at him, her eyes bloodshot and face covered in blood. Inuyasha felt the madness taking over him. He couldn't bear looking at her like that. That was just too much for him to take. He knew he wouldn't stand it.

"Inuyasha..." she said silently. "I needed you..."

She dissolved in front of his eyes, the whole scenery changing. It was an old path in the fields, a late spring evening. Kagome was walking the path, quickly, with a manly figure stalking her.

_Kagome... run!_

The man grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back. She screamed but he threw her on the ground. Taking a rope out of his pocket he tied her arms and legs, tearing her clothes with a knife afterwards and exposing her naked body.

_Kagome... my love..._

Inuyasha felt his mind burning with incredible hate and insane rage. He tried several times to get to her but he was like stuck in one place, the only thing he could do was just to watch it. As the man slapped her viciously, leaving her lip bleeding. As he kept touching her. Violating her in the most horrible way - till she stopped fighting back, till her head tilted limply up and down. When he was finished, he easied the ropes around her arms, pulling her up and letting her hang from the tree by her ankles, upside down.

Inuyasha collapsed on his knees, shaking. His mind was raving. His fingers were shivering as the hatred of his demon-self was overwhelming him. He had never felt this way, the fierce blow of fury and terror. Something was clawing in his brains. Something was tearing his heart.

_My love... my dearest..._

In the very back of his consciousness he noticed another dark figure moving next to him.

He got up like a dead man, not fully aware of why he was following that someone. Ear-splitting rumbling filling his head. He breathed irregularly, the images of his dead children and raped Kagome burned into his mind, into the back of his eye-lids. Forever. He wanted to throw up, the waves of sickness washing over him.

Inuyasha crouched, vomiting. Ice sweat formed on his forehead. He lowered his glare down and the urge to throw up was back. He was in a pool of warm blood that smelled of iron. Human arms and heads could be seen in it.

Miroku... Shippo... Sango... Kagome... and Rin...

All dead. And the worms... eating their flesh...

Inuyasha got up, drowsy, continuing, his steps splashing in the blood. Chaos had taken over him. As he was only semi-perceiving what was happening he almost fell over, hitting something. He looked up slowly. Sesshomaru... His face was crossed with pure disgust and the marks on his cheeks were black and ragged. The look of his eyes... So hard as it had never been before.

_No, not you too..._

"Bastard..." Sesshomaru growled in the animal-like voice. "You deserve to die."

Sesshomaru lashed at him, catching Inuyasha off guard. He attacked him with his poisonous whip, slashing him over and over again. The pain was unbearable. Inuyasha fell on the ground, curling. He was sure his head would break in pieces.

"You despicable trash!" Sesshomaru scolded him. "You are nothing. _Nothing_!"

_'You filthy hanyou...'_

_'Your father's a bastard!'_

_'It's all because of you. Because of who you are!' _

_'Inuyasha... where were you when I needed you...'_

_'You piece of crap. Worthless brat...'_

"You are not my brother, you purposeless crossbreed!"

Sesshomaru's voice was cutting Inuyasha's heart and mind in pieces. It wouldn't take long. He was sinking into the blood and he knew once he would be under it, it would be over. Over...

_The pain... The rumbling in my head... It's all true... I'm nothing... Kagome... and my children... all because of me... useless hanyou like me..._

Inuyasha trembled, coldness seeping through him, screams and roaring coming closer to him and the arms, the arms from the cave walls were stretching and holding out to him, ready to take him. To endless oblivion...

_'Inuyasha... There is strong blood in your veins...' _

Inuyasha breathed in shakily. He remembered this... Sesshomaru told him...

_My father's blood... and my mother's..._

Sesshomaru. He told him that. And that _someone_ before, that wasn't Sesshomaru, that was just an illusion, not his real brother...

Inuyasha took a long, deep breath. He got on his knees, opening his eyes. Sesshomaru was gone, so was the screaming and the rambling sound in his head. Inuyasha slowly looked around, the madness perishing away. He was kneeling near a wide, murmuring river. Although still in hell, surrounded with nothing but darkness, the sound of the running water was real. Inuyasha stood up, glaring at the silvery water. He felt strangely empty after the horrifying strain of insanity. His legs were weak and he was exhausted but actually quite calm.

Now he needed to find his elder brother to continue. He walked quickly up along the river. He couldn't feel him. Where was he? Did he pass the test?

Inuyasha stopped, his eyes stuck on the water surface. Where had been only silvery water just a few seconds ago, dark blood was flowing down the river. And that scent of it. The scent of hell and decay... And something more, something familiar...

His heart raced. This blood was...

_Sesshomaru...!_

* * *

_"What are you doing here, demon? Your time is yet about to come."_

_"My lady... I'm in front of your throne to beg for the lives of my wife and children."_

_"How did you get there? It was the foolish demon, Shishinki, wasn't it? His wasting with Meidō Zangetsuha is culpable."_

_The displeased tone of her voice was like a rapid temperature decrease. Mizuchi tried hard to collect himself and stay calm face to face with the goddess of death. _

_"Please, my lady..."_

_"Stupid demon," she said. "You know it is not in my power to give back their lives. There is no such power in the whole world."_

_But Mizuchi didn't quite agree with that. _

_"What about the healing sword. The Tenseiga?"_

_Long silence followed. Mizuchi got afraid he'd annoyed the goddess but she was only thinking deeply before looking back at him. _

_"There hasn't been a demon so powerful yet to create a sword able to cut the minions of the netherworld and prevent them from taking a soul. But Inu-no-Taisho found a way as I see... His yokai powers must be extraordinary strong to slay my demons... I must say I am curious about him. Hopefully we will meet soon. Although I don't like the Tenseiga much, it steals what belongs to me."_

_"That sword is not in Inu-no-Taisho's possession any more," Mizuchi said. "It was passed on his son."_

_"Sesshomaru..." she murmured. "And he refused to help you."_

_"Yes..."_

_"Do you know if he didn't feel sorry for your family, the sword couldn't work anyway?"_

_"That doesn't lessen my hate for him, my lady," Mizuchi said. The goddess smirked._

_"Demons and humans... You all are alike. Love and hate..."_

_She observed thoughtfully as Mizuchi was begging down under her throne and added in a more silent voice: "And gods are not so different either..."_

_She moved her head on side a little after that, changing the subject. _

_"But the sword can save a life only when the minions are still there to take the soul. When they have already taken it, the sword is useless. And that, I believe, is your case."_

_Mizuchi stared at her, giving her a small nod. Although his despair was great and his determination to persuade her strong, he couldn't help himself from gazing at the goddess. He couldn't believe he'd actually met her. The fearsome ruler of the netherworld. She was... horrifying..._

_"Tell me what you want, my lady. I will do anything, I will give you everything..."_

_She watched him contemplatively, the look of her eyes stern and unemotional. _

_"Your love for them must be strong, demon. Not often do I have such a supplicant before me. They are usually too weak to pass all three gates of Yomi. But you proved to be different."_

_Mizuchi knelt down, bowing, touching the ground with his forehead. _

_"Say anything, my lady. Anything. Just bring them back."_

_"Anything, you say? Once again - I cannot bring them back to life. The only thing I can offer is to preserve their spirits to live inside my dominion."_

_Mizuchi looked up at her. _

_"How?"_

_"They will remain dead but I shall give them back their bodies, undamaged and suitable for living on ground marked with hell."_

_Mizuchi hesitated. He couldn't imagine it precisely just by this description. The goddess had obviously noticed his confusion for she explained: "You and your family would live at a place I would choose for you. They could not cross the border but inside of it, they could - in a way - live. With you. __You too would be bounded with Yomi and me. You too would not be able to leave."_

_"But my family... They would be alive. The same as they were before they died?"_

_Lady Izanami nodded shortly. Her eyes seemed like holes after fallen stars. Absolutely empty and yet containing the wisdom of the whole existence. It was impossible to guess what the goddess was thinking and why she was doing that. _

_"I take that," he said. Lady Izanami narrowed her eyes slightly. _

_"Really? Isn't the price too high for you, demon?"_

_"Price?"_

_"Your soul, of course. Sooner or later it will be mine. I don't need to rush. I have the eternity."_

_Mizuchi frowned. His soul? But what was a soul anyway? Was it really something he needed so much? More than his wife and children?_

_"And what about their souls?"_

_Lady Izanami smiled. It was a smile without any joy, without any warmth. _

_"Clever question, demon. No, their souls would be free."_

_"In that case, my lady, I agree."_

_Lady Izanami nodded slowly, raising from her throne. He kept staring at her. She was magnificent. Frightening. Bewildering. She moved her arm, pointing a finger at him. He noticed her nail, sharp and black. _

_"You've made your choice, demon," she said. "Now there's no way back for you. Do not make the same mistake as my husband."_

* * *

_Chap 14 finished, huh, took some time and brains, ha ha. Hope you liked. I'm afraid I wrote it way too dark for poor Inuyasha but what else would make him touch the border of insanity than this? Also, it's no fairy-tale in hell, ha ha:-)_

_**Next:** Sesshomaru's worst fears materialized and also more of Izanami and Mizuchi's back story. This is the last gate and the reunion with Rin is coming! I'm already writing the chapter, will post on next Suturday for sure. And I won't be easy on Sess:)_


	15. Osore - part II

**Chapter fifteen: Osore, part II**

Decay.

All that was nice, all that was graceful. All that was alive. Was destroyed. The ultimatum. The end.

_My home..._

The mighty palace that had once been his home, that was yet to become even greater and more magnificent, was ruined. The beautiful gate was broken and burned. The walls had fallen. Weed and brown sedge grew into the paving stones of white marble. Bushes of birch trees took over the long corridors with high ceilings. Stray dogs were gathering in the once majestic Main hall, passing their water against the ancient mosaic, defecating on the floor with ornaments from green and red precious stones.

The palace was lost. The heritage perished away. Building it for all the years turned to be a waste of time. It was all gone and no power in the world could ever bring it back.

Such degradation. Devastation...

He wandered through the ruins, feeling the heavy truth upon his shoulders. What he had left after his father was in dust. Everything he put his effort to was damaged forever. The palace would never recover. It took him too long to rebuild from the ruins it was left in after his father's death. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it again. His exceptional power wasn't enough to preserve his empire that was shattered in shards. And without his empire he was nothing. Nobody knew his name. Nobody feared him. Nobody respected him. Nobody...

Not even the sun shined there, the palace was in the shadows cast by mountains.

Sesshomaru walked over a small yard that used to separate the winter garden from the southern wing of the palace. He sat down on the cracked fountain. He remembered it being full of crystal clear water. Now it was full of dirt and dust.

Hundreds years ago he had been sitting there in a raw and bleak evening. He had a heated argument with his father because of his treating of the human servants. He had never seen him so angry before and wanted to talk to him about it but found out he'd left. Then his mother told him she was leaving the palace for good, not caring to explain why. And when he attended his training, he was defeated by Gyuki, a demon on so many levels inferior to his powers.

So he went to the fountain. A human servant played her flute every evening in the winter garden. He used to hear that melody when he was a child. It was a lullaby. A lullaby for her baby that died many years ago. She kept playing it ever since. So soothing... He listened, unseen, in complete silence, the anger fading away. He didn't care she was a human. No demon he met could play it that way. So delicately.

The present Sesshomaru ran a hand across his face. It brought back memories of the days of the old palace. The days his mind hadn't yet been burdened with this unstoppable urge to surpass...

Sesshomaru's figure glimmered lightly in the night as he was silently and without any visible emotion mourning for the fall of his empire. The last link of the great demon dynasty. The last forgotten prince.

Suddenly he caught a motion in the ruins. His yellow eyes narrowed. A human? Yes, a human woman. Her moves were volatile and her clothes torn in rags. She looked at him, her eyes wide. The look of her froze him where he was sitting. Those brown eyes...

_I know them..._

The woman cried out with despair and horror. It was almost like she had recognized him but her eyes mirrored insanity. She ran away and he followed her. Somehow he knew he had to find her. He felt tied to her. He felt close to her... He had to find her...

It didn't take long. She was sitting on the floor in the remains of a room. Looking at it more closely he recognized it was his own room. She held something in her hand. A shard of stoneware. Before he could do anything she stabbed herself in the neck, blood squirting in the air. She kept plunging the shard into her body, her neck, her chest and her stomach, crying and screaming, until she fell dead on the ground. It was a horrible sight.

Sesshomaru tried to move closer but she always she distanced. He knew he couldn't do anything. Something dark and thick started seeping into his mind. Something far worse than the grief over his empire.

"She was waiting for you but you never came. Her life was too short compared to yours. And when she wasted it like that, it drove her insane."

Sesshomaru turned after the voice. A tall figure hidden in the dark.

"It was the moment she realized her life was gone she'd turned mad. She spent hundreds of nights crying for her aching heart."

And he could see it. Like a vivid memory that wasn't his. A woman in her twenties, sitting by the window inside his palace. Tears running down her face. The brown eyes filled with sorrow, sorrow that was so great it sent chills down the skin. He saw her walking through the palace, anxiously looking for him, trying every room without success. She kept wandering the ruined courtyard with villagers yelling at her, insulting her, laughing at her. She was scoffed and attacked, called a local loony. They kept pushing her, throwing stones and sticks at her, mocking her... And there was nobody to stop them.

_"That's the demon's whore!"_

_"You filthy bitch!"_

_"Where is your master?"_

_"It's just her pretty face he likes. Tear it down!"_

And they caught her by her arms, punching her face hardly. Sesshomaru felt the heat of hate inside of his heart, eating him up. The heat of unimaginable ire. It was like a knife slicing through him. His breathing got irregular and his fingers started shaking.

_I didn't protect you..._

"A beautiful creature..." the voice continued. "A big heart she had. A heart having just one flaw. Her love for you. Love so strong she couldn't break her ties and live a normal human life. A love that brought her the miserable end. But she couldn't help it..."

Sesshomaru's eyes were stuck with her. She was hidden in a bush like a scared bird. He could see her despair flowing down her beaten face with the heavy tears.

_Why wasn't I there..._

Sesshomaru was becoming more and more aware of the naked truth. It was his hand that did that to her.

"Can you feel her pain?"

_Yes... I feel it... her pain... or mine?_

"Did you think she would wait for you? Admitting your affection is not enough, Sesshomaru. If you love her, you must live with her in the presence, not in the future. She is a human and her life is now. She loved you so much she waited, although you had other things to do. But a human life is not like a palace to build. If a palace falls down, you can rebuild it and make it greater. If a human dies, it is irreversible."

_So she's gone... forever..._

"You will never get her back. You missed her life..."

Suddenly he could move. It wasn't his mind that controlled his legs at the moment. It was his heart. And he approached the dead body, looking down at her. The sadness she had been living in erased the inner beauty from her face, the shinning spirit he was used to. Now the face was gaunt, with wrinkles and dried dirt, with her hair messed and untidy. It was only a shell of the being he'd once known... All that was so pure about her, all that was gentle about her, kind and unselfish...

_All that I loved_...

Was damaged...

_So many times I could embrace you, pull you closer, stroke your hair... Yet I hadn't..._

"Now you have nobody else to blame but yourself. Even if you saved her, even if you proved your care... You didn't live with her side by side."

_The only thing I have ever loved..._

He found himself crouching next to her, his right arm acting on its own, stroking her hair and cold face. It didn't matter it was an old woman now, it was the same little girl for him. And he lost her like that. Thousand times worse than if she died a natural death.

Sesshomaru felt such pain like never before in his life. It was tearing him from the inside like sharp claws, ripping his heart and flesh.

"Countless nights of tears and suffering, of loneliness and pain. Longing for the simple things she would never have. A home she wanted to build. A bed she wanted to share. A child she wanted to bear. Nothing. _Nothing..._ That was the result of her love for you. That was what she was given for meeting you..."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, his silver hear falling around, covering Rin's dead body. He grasped her cold hand, overwhelmed with agony.

"Demons are so careless... Even if they let a human get close to them, they are not able to see their vulnerability is not limited to the physical..."

The lifeless body in his arms moved. Sesshomaru knew it was just her spirit, her soul. He watched her eyes opening and as they found his face, they were hard and unloving, cold and hateful. She didn't say anything but the look was enough. Blame. Refusal. Hatred.

As her soul was gone and her body became still once more, Sesshomaru realized worms were eating her rotting corpse. Whole pieces of flesh were missing from her face with the white jaws visible.

Sesshomaru got up, horrified.

Death...has come...

He fell into the darkness. The sweet smell of her decomposing flesh filling his nose. He wouldn't stop shivering. The imminence of death... her death... She died and no longer it was his hand stroking her cheek, there were worms eating it...

No... No!

"So you've lost everything because you wanted too much. Now you are without your empire and without your name and even without the only person who truly and deeply cared for you. Now, Sesshomaru, you are completely alone."

The dog demon was standing motionless, his eyes emptied, just as his heart.

"What a disappointment... When you were born I thought you were strong, maybe even stronger than me. But it was actually quite the contrary. You were weak and you met a suitable end."

An arm raised in the air, a demon flying out of it. A giant black bird, resembling a phoenix but with every single feather black.

"Take him."

The bird flew above the demon, spreading its wings. Every flap of them brought more of paralysing numbness. Sesshomaru closed his eyes slowly. It was his soul being sucked out of his body. He stood there with his hair floating in the air whirl caused by the bird's wings - now only a few inches from his face.

_So this is what it's like... to give up..._

He felt something cold against his chest.

"_I have lord Sesshomaru to protect me now..."_

The last piece of the demon's soul shined. He opened his eyes.

_But there's nobody to protect lord Sesshomaru so I gave him this amulet..."_

The amulet. Hidden inside his kimono, close to his heart.

_"It's Rin's love imprinted in it..."_

The demon's arm moved swiftly. He withdrew his sword, slashing at the bird still flapping above him. It exploded into a ball of black smoke. A red bird appeared in the middle of it then, screeching. It started flying away and Sesshomaru ran after it, touching the amulet with his left hand.

_Rin... I will wait for you... I will live side by side with you..._

The demon fastened his pace.

_I won't miss your life..._

He was ploughing through the still, hellish air.

_In spite of your mortality..._

Something glimmered in front of him.

_I shall accept your death..._

He grasped the amulet in his hand.

_... and love..._

A wide river appeared before him. He was ready to get through, touching the water with his boot. A blow of incredible pain burst in his chest. His vision blackened. He looked down, seeing a blood stain spreading over his kimono, fast.

_No... It can't be... I'm not there yet..._

His legs collapsed and he fell, closing his eyes shut. Another blow of pain made him clench his hands into fists. No... he knew... He wouldn't make it on his own. Not any more. He needed his younger brother. But did he pass? What if he didn't? What if...

"You've come far..." somebody said above him. The same voice that spoke to him in the ruins. Sesshomaru looked up, seeing a blurred face.

"Father?"

A hand touched his head. A gesture his father stopped doing when Sesshomaru had still been very young, even for a demon. It was strange to experience it again, so many, many years later. It brought back the memories of his early childhood, that he had almost forgotten completely.

"I've come from the other side to search for you," his father continued. "You are at the border of Jigoku Gyou."

"And Inuyasha?"

"He's on his way."

So his younger brother didn't get himself lost and was apparently fine. Sesshomaru relaxed. That was good to know...

"You're exhausted too much, my son. Rest here for a while."

For the first time Sesshomaru didn't have the need to stay alert. He knew his father would look after him, at least for this short moment.

"My dear son, willingly walking toward your death... Now it is me who admires you..."

* * *

_The goddess of the death was standing in plain darkness. Mizuchi kept his distance from her, his eyes still wide as he wasn't able to take them off her. Whole her being, whole her existence was radiating with unbelievable power, a power so great no demon - even the strongest in the world - could match her. His eyes travelled from her head to the ground she was standing on. _

_She breathed out and her breath was in the form of light mist. Suddenly something emerged from the darkness. Ice walls and halls with high ceilings with dim blue light pervading it all._

_"Jigoku Gyou," Izanami said. "The mountains guarding the northern gate of Yomi. It will be your new home."_

_Mizuchi didn't care much how it looked like. For him it could still be only darkness and he wouldn't mind, as long as his loved ones were there with him._

_"Demon..." Izanami said silently but yet her voice was piercing the quietness like a dagger. __She narrowed her eyes._

_"I've noticed it before. Your shoulder armour... Isn't it a fang?"_

_"Inu-no-Taisho's," Mizuchi answered. He'd almost forgotten it completely. Ever since the dog demon had given it to him he kept it within his armour as a reminder of his former friend._

_The goddess of the death didn't comment on it any more, she simply ordered: "Give me your belt."_

_He did as he was told and Izanami held the belt in her arm before tearing it into three pieces. She threw it away and as each piece touched the ground, it started growing and forming into a human body._

_"I needed something from the world above," she said while watching the bodies enlarging, till three full-bodied people were standing there in front of them, their eyes closed. A woman, a boy and a girl._

_"Where is my youngest?" Mizuchi asked, his heart racing fast as he laid his eyes upon his family. _

_"Being an infant at the moment of his death, to bring his soul back is not possible," Izanami said. "Only those with the ability to judge it for themselves. And your wife, daughter and son want to come back, otherwise I wouldn't be able to revive them."_

_Mizuchi saddened then. He loved his youngest very much..._

_"But do not worry," Izanami added with a strange smirk. "Your youngest son dwells in Youji, an endless limbo for little children. It is a nice place, really nice compared to any other part of hell."_

_It didn't make Mizuchi happy but it relieved him at least a little bit. Izanami returned her attention to the three soulless figures. She moved closer to them._

_"I give you back your spirit if it's your wish..." Izanami said, kissing them one by one. All three of them breathed in, opening their eyes. Mizuchi didn't hesitate any more and rushed to them, embracing them in his arms._

_"Love in the middle of hell..." he heard Izanami utter. Her face darkened and her eyes disappeared. She raised an arm. It extended, lowering to the ground, her forefinger with the long nail touched it. Right at the moment a crack appeared in the ice, glowing red. It started widening as the arm ran further and further while Izanami herself stood her ground. Silvery liquid was filling the cleft the nail had left. It formed a river, at least twenty feet wide._

_"This river is Nai Mizu," Izanami said. "The very fluid of hell is flowing in it. That's the border you cannot cross, ever. Now live here the way you like. You'll find out just how strong your love is..."_

* * *

_Chap 15 done, huh... Writing from Sess' POV is pretty hard, ya know! Following chapter will be published next Saturday, already in progress:-)_

**_ Notes to this chap: _**

_*I have my reasons for not describing Izanami yet, but don't worry, I will do it soon._

_*I didn't want to make this chapter entirely the same as the Inu-part. Of course they both fear losing their loved ones, but there are other things as well. _

_*I see Sesshomaru as very confident about himself. He wouldn't worry so much someone could harm Rin while he's around (or his best "bodyguards" when he's not). But losing his empire and his respected name as a demon (together with his pride about it) would do it._

_*And I had the feeling accepting Rin's unavoidable death in it's natural wholeness might be the most difficult thing for Sesshomaru to do. Especially considering his own semi-immortality. _

_Anyway, hope I managed to depict it well and hope you like. Let me know, please! You're just one review button away, ha ha:)_

_**Next:** Crossing Nai Mizu won't be easy. Hope I'm not giving too much away when I say you cannot take anything from the world above with you when crossing the river. And with anything I mean anything...:-) Also something very important about the fang that infected Sesshomaru's blood. _


	16. Purgatory

**Chapter sixteen: Purgatory**

Sesshomaru was motionless, standing on the river bank, looking thoughtfully at the surface. The tips of his kimono were moving slowly in the hellish breeze coming from the other side of the river. That was how Inuyasha had found him. Seeing the pond of blood at Sesshomaru's feet, he knew the blood in the river had really been his. The amount of it seemed enormous and Inuyasha feared the moment it would be too much for him.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked, feeling the question was kind of stupid when he could see Sesshomaru bleeding in front of him.

"Yes," his brother replied, though. He turned, his eyes asking him the same question.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha said. "A piece of cake."

Sesshomaru returned his glare to the river.

"What's the catch of the day?" Inuyasha asked, looking there as well. Sesshomaru shook his head lightly, hesitating.

"Are you afraid -"

"Shut up," he said roughly. "I have _no_ fears."

"Fine... Let's try," Inuyasha dismissed it, touching the surface of the river with his bare foot.

"Uh... nothing?"

He sank his foot deeper. Just at the moment he felt like a million of tiny knifes stabbed him from the inside, the blades burning his flesh. He managed to pull the leg up, shaking his head afterwards.

"Fuck, that's not good..."

Sesshomaru frowned, looking up.

"Father..." he muttered. "You said Nai Mizu was the essence of hell?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"And that there is nothing you can take with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The essence of hell, you said..."

"Sesshomaru, what the fuck? Where did you get that from?"

"Be quiet," Sesshomaru said, deep in thoughts. Inuyasha waited, clenching his fists. Did Sesshomaru meet their father? But how was that possible? And why didn't his father meet him as well?

"It burns everything artificial away. That's what causes the pain."

"Artificial?"

Inuyasha widened his eyes.

"Hope you don't even think I would..."

"It's the only way," Sesshomaru said. "Unless you want to experience the pain again."

Inuyasha just stared at him. He heard himself yelling but the words wouldn't come out. All this journey seemed unreal, but that moment was the oddest.

Breeze blew from the other side of the river. Inuyasha couldn't see anything but the silvery liquid, knowing nothing about how the other side looked like. But he didn't like the scent of it at all. However, he was yet to find something that smelled well here. And the essence of hell... Whatever it was, stepping to it didn't seem like the best idea.

"Father..." Sesshomaru murmured, almost like he could have seen him. Inuyasha watched him silently. Was he imagining things again?

"The essence of hell," his older brother repeated, eyes half-closed. "Spilled blood of the slaughtered... tears shed in grief and pain... sweat of those frightened to death..."

Sesshomaru lowered his glare to the surface of the river.

"A purgatory..." he said. "For me...?"

His brother closed his eyes, slowly undoing the straps on his right hip that held the armour in place and it fell on the ground. Almost without looking at it, he put Bakusaiga and Tenseiga on the ground, already reaching for the sash of his kimono, untying the knot. As his chest was exposed, Inuyasha gasped silently with the scary sight of the deep wound. It was red, with ragged edges, spreading over his pale skin.

Sesshomaru stood still, the untied kimono and sash flowing in the air. His expression changed, his eyes far away and he seemed to be almost ethereal.

"Sesshomaru..."

Inuyasha turned his back on him and gave him a couple of minutes to undress before looking over his shoulder. He was gone.

"Shit!"

Inuyasha ran into the river.

"Fuck!" he roared, jumping back on the river bank.

"Fine," he shouted, nearly tearing his clothes off himself, throwing them on the ground and running back, right into the river.

It was like an intense flash of whiteness. So intense Inuyasha had to narrow his eyes. The light was slowly dying out and the darkness returned. The river was no longer silver. It was dark-green and brown, like the colour of mud, and it was dense and cold. He didn't feel any pain any more, but strange chilling in his bones instead. He couldn't see any banks, any end. It was like an endless ocean of mud. Finally he noticed his brother, who was walking a few feet away, the liquid reaching to the wound on his chest. His skin was white against the dark fluid, his silver hair flowing with the river stream.

"Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha tried to run but slipped, falling under. Despite being a good swimmer, the thickness of the liquid didn't allow him a single move. Suddenly something got a hold of his shoulder. He felt being pulled up, soon meeting the yellow eyes of his brother. He looked quite angry.

"Can you at least walk normally?"

"Wasn't my fault, jerk," Inuyasha said.

"Did you breathe it in?"

Inuyasha shook his head and Sesshomaru turned away, continuing.

"Hey, what's that?" Inuyasha said, stopping. It seemed like the top of a human's head, floating toward them. As it was closer, the head surfaced. A man Inuyasha had never seen before. Judging by Sesshomaru's expression, he hadn't either. He was pallid, with long black hair, skinny and wearing a ragged shroud.

"Who the hell..."

The man was just a few inches away from Sesshomaru, staring right into his face. His own eyes were white, without pupils.

"Don't let him touch you!"

But it was too late. The man moved forward, grabbing Sesshomaru's forearm. He pulled it out of his grip immediately, but it left a dark-red burn on his skin.

"Move!" Sesshomaru said. All around them, people started appearing. They had the same white eyes without pupils and they all were after them. Inuyasha would swear he had never been more frightened in his life. The dead stares of the people, their ghostly white arms reaching for them, the groaning sounds they were making... A woman appeared behind him, trying to wrap her arms around his waist, causing him the same red burns on his skin. Surprisingly it didn't hurt but that was even worse than if it had. He felt like his body, his flesh and his skin, had already been dead as well.

"Move, Inuyasha!"

More and more pale figures kept emerging from every direction, the two of them being their only target. They were moaning in a way that made Inuyasha's hair stand up. The rasping sound of them breathing in and out sent chills down his spine. Their arms reminded him of spider's legs, so thin and long, so inhuman... Inuyasha noticed a lot of their eyes were fixed on Sesshomaru's right hand that was clutched into a fist.

"What's in your hand?" he asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer, he was watching one man surfacing close to him.

"I remember him."

"What?"

"A man I killed," Sesshomaru said. He quickly looked around, obviously recognizing more. Even Inuyasha saw a few faces of robbers or other brutes he'd killed.

"We killed them all... Directly or maybe even indirectly..." he realized. So they were punishing them. Out of hatred. Out of revenge.

The moment of thinking cost him a few more burns on his skin. He rushed to his brother, pushing away another of their victims that stepped in his way.

"Where the fuck is the other side of the river," he said, his voice breaking down. Sesshomaru was nearly as pale as the ghosts chasing them.

And then the ghosts started grasping them by their arms and wrists, dragging them back or under. Inuyasha was fighting them fiercely, the ghosts slippery like made of frog's skin. Every punch gave him another burn and his arms were already covered in red scars. His brother also fought them, slicing them with his claws mercilessly. But there were too many and every touch of their skin was deadly.

"Oh shit!"

Inuyasha looked down at his hands, horrified. Whole pieces of his skin were peeling away, exposing his flesh. Everywhere he got burnt, fragments of his body were falling off.

He couldn't even feel his own heart beating, but he sure felt like going mad. The knowledge it was his own body falling apart, his flesh that was dead and peeling off, was too much.

"Sesshomaru!"

His brother was literally surrounded by those he slaughtered, all of them gathering by his right arm, all of them trying to get what he was holding.

"Quick, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. "Move before it's too late!"

Inuyasha did what he was told, too scared to look at his body again. He was making his way through the liquid, noticing with the corner of his eye his brother, whose white skin was also peeling off.

"Fuck... Fuck, my arm!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth in panic. His left arm ended with his wrist, the whole hand was gone. He could see the white bone.

"Fuck! Shit!"

Fingers on his other arm were slowly falling off as well, the river taking them away. Inuyasha stayed paralysed with dismay.

"Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru grabbed him above his left elbow, dragging him along. Inuyasha looked up, feeling oddly numb. His arms were rotting... He was falling apart...

_A crescent?_

In front of them, above the water surface, above the heads of the dead, a white crescent was shining. Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on it. He didn't care about anything else any more. Was it the moon? And all this just a nightmare? But his brother had still been there...

The crescent was much lower now. The light shining out of it extended, making him half-close his eyes. They were close... very close...

The light flashed, the power of it blinding. Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's burnt arm holding a sword.

"The Tenseiga..." he whispered. Right at the moment, his brother released him and Inuyasha fell on the ground. Sesshomaru swung with the Tenseiga, the sword pulsing with the dazzling light, shooting white beams all around. One such a beam hit him right in the eyes and Inuyasha passed out.

_"Inuyasha..."_

_The beloved voice... and the sweet smile..._

_"Come closer..."_

_She smiled._

_"Kiss me..."_

Inuyasha moaned. He was laying on the ground, feeling like someone had beaten the crap out of him.

_My arms!_

He sat up, looking at them frantically. For a second he thought they were still rotted off. But then he blinked and saw they were normal again. No wave of relief came, though. He was still shaky, feeling ice cold sweat on his forehead, his guts twisted painfully.

Sesshomaru was sitting close by, one arm rested on his knee, the other one covering the wound. He wasn't even looking at him but his profile was composed and passive as usual. He was fully clothed and Inuyasha realized Sesshomaru had put his clothes over him when he was unconscious.

So they were back on the other side of the river? They didn't even cross it? They hadn't moved at all?

Inuyasha started dressing up. His hands were trembling. He kept assuring himself his flesh wasn't peeling off but it didn't help him feel better. Sweat was trickling down his face.

"Move it, Inuyasha," his brother said, displeased with Inuyasha's slowness. "In spite of you are a mere half-demon, you could move a little faster."

"Shut up," Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"We must go on," Sesshomaru continued, raising up slowly.

"I need some rest..." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru shot him a glare.

"Rest?" he said, his voice dripping with contempt. Inuyasha tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. It was too much. This was the last straw.

"What are you so fucking surprised about?" he snarled. "I'm sorry I'm not all happy and fucking enjoying this trip! But it's my fault for being so stupid to follow you. What a fucking idiot I am!"

"You've said it..."

Inuyasha wanted to scream his lungs out. He wanted to swear and curse Sesshomaru to death. How could he even presume he would just get up and continue like nothing happened? After this?

"I'm not going any further," he said, shaking his head. "I'm going back, I'm fucking going back!"

"There's no going back," Sesshomaru retorted.

"I don't care. You hear me?! I've had it with this place! And it's your fucking fault, Sesshomaru!"

"I didn't ask you to come," Sesshomaru growled.

"Right. Like you could do something with that curse, ha? You can't do this alone and you know that!"

"Silence, you bastard!" Sesshomaru said with fury in his voice. "I don't need your help."

"Fine!" Inuyasha shouted. "Fine. You sure can make it on your own!"

Inuyasha felt the anger taking over him as he turned, marching back down the river stream. He wasn't going to make a jerk for Sesshomaru out of himself any more. Not any more!

* * *

_He loved her eyes. They were always full of life and love, always so warm and kind. He could spend hours just by staring into them. They fascinated him. The window into the soul. Izumi's eyes were of very dark blue colour that looked beautifully next to her unusually light hair. Izumi's eyes often told him more than her words._

_Izumi's eyes were dead. No longer could he see what he loved inside them. There was nothing but despair and emptiness. She kept wondering the endless ice halls with the look of a haunted animal. And he kept watching his children withering like flowers under the hot sun._

_"I can't live like this... I can't. And our children suffer so much, you can't even imagine!"_

_Her tears started falling on the ground. And he kept dismissing it. He believed she would get used to, eventually._

_"Izumi, my love. You are alive here, are you not? Isn't it enough?" he used to ask. _

_"Alive? I don't feel alive! __This is a horrible tomb. It's like a grave..."_

_She shook her head, her soft hair moving slowly around her sorrowful face._

_"I would rather be dead. I would rather die... The ice in my heart. It's poisoning me every day. And I can't even look at our beloved children anymore. They are no longer our children, they are ghosts! Aimless... Empty..."_

_Nothing he could do and nothing he could say would help them. Their human spirits were not fit to live in a place like that. They longed to be alive, not to survive like this. They were human beings, not demons. A demon could get used to this much easier. Their needs were different. But humans... Humans needed fresh air, sun beams, soil under their feet and breeze in their faces._

_He found them one day, laying dead on the Nai Mizu bank. They drank of the essence of hell and welcomed their second, final death._

_Mizuchi almost went insane with hate and sorrow. He lost them twice and knew he had no more options. They were dead for good. _

_He sat next to their bodies for like centuries, not moving, only grieving. His soul and body were getting eaten up with ire and hatred. It seeped into his heart and mind, poisoning his soul. He kept thinking. Whose fault was this? Inu-no-Taisho's? No, the demon lord would never come to his house to fight like that, he would never endanger his family... So it was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru killed them for the first time. Sesshomaru refused to bring them back using his sword. Sesshomaru didn't feel a glimpse of regret over their death. Sesshomaru..._

_Mizuchi dwelt in his hatred almost with joy. He was clinging to it. He was nurturing it. A plan started forming in his head. A plan of revenge and satisfaction. A chance to put a suitable end to it all. A chance to change the course of things one last time... With the help of his patience he kept improving every day spent here. With the help of his desire to have his satisfaction._

_When his hate reached the highest possible level, Mizuchi raised up. His face was changed completely. It was an unemotional mask, his eyes hardened and cruel. There were no sights of love or kindness that used to be there._

_"Lady Izanami!" he roared, his voice echoing loudly in the ice halls. __The cry of fury and hate cut through the still hellish air._

_"Mizuchi..." Izanami's voice floated above him._

_"What is it that you want? Are you no longer happy with your family?"_

_He narrowed his eyes._

_"I want to ask you for a weapon!"_

_"A weapon?"_

_She sounded interested. After a few seconds a woman's figure formed in front of him. As horrible and beautiful as he remembered her. Fearsome and terrifying, dazzling and astonishing. She gave him a look of the piercing, all-knowing eyes._

_"I'm listening..." she said, not paying any attention to the corpses of his family laying close on the ground._

_"I want you to reforge this fang," Mizuchi said, taking his armour off, "into a weapon strong enough to kill a full-blooded demon."_

_Izanami raised an eyebrow._

_"Do you want to avenge them, demon? Do you want to kill the son of the Tenseiga creator?"_

_She lowered her voice._

_"He is powerful. Stronger than his father had ever been..."_

_"In that case, I need a weapon that's stronger than him," Mizuchi said, hatred and determination lending him the ability to face Izanami without fear, voicing his request clearly. That seemed to impress Izanami. She looked down at the fang._

_"I have curses, though, even the greatest demons would succumb to..."_

_"Use them then. Put them into the fang. It's his father's fang. It will multiply the power of your curse several times."_

_Izanami fell silent for a few seconds, thinking. She gave in a small nod. Mizuchi smiled. The smile was evil and cold._

_"I shall give you a curse that makes the strongest demons suffer greatly, leading to their miserable death. If that is what you wish."_

_"I ask for nothing more," Mizuchi said, satisfied._

_"But it will not be for free," Izanami continued, her voice getting dangerously silent. Mizuchi just shook his head._

_"Tell me what you want. I will give you anything."_

_"Oh, I've heard that from you before..." she said. Pausing, she raised an arm, pointing the sharp nail at the bodies of his dead family._

_"Their souls. I shall take them. As a price."_

_Mizuchi hesitated._

_"Take my soul."_

_"That's already mine."_

_Mizuchi was about to argue, he was about to negotiate, to name other things she could take, but he had nothing else to offer, as he realized._

_Suddenly something broke inside of his heart. His eyes filled with darkness._

_"Take their souls, then. But give me the weapon."_

"Oh..."

Rin looked up at Mizuchi, puzzled.

"I don't think that was right for him to do," she said. Mizuchi shook his head.

"It doesn't matter now," he muttered. He reached an arm and a small black snake that had just flown over in the air crawled inside of his forearm.

"That's interesting..." Mizuchi whispered. "So the little half-breed has decided to leave him? I honestly can't understand how he could last for that long... And his brother... can do nothing with the curse in his chest..."

Mizuchi got up, turning his back on Rin.

"I have you in my grasp now, Sesshomaru..."

As Mizuchi's voice was getting scarier, Rin got shivers from it. She backed off, distancing from him.

"Now with your brother gone," Mizuchi continued, "you are alone. And you cannot win. I can't wait to see you on your knees. Broken and hopeless..."

"Stop it!" Rin shouted. "Stop it, mister!"

Mizuchi turned over his shoulder.

"Silence, little girl," he said coldly. "You have already been revived twice. Don't you think you could be revived for the third time. Tenseiga is useless considering you."

Rin hid herself behind a block of ice, wrapping her arms around her knees, frightened. Why did Mizuchi change so much? And what was he talking about? She hadn't been revived, not once! What a nonsense.

Rin frowned. Something kept bothering her. The word... _Tenseiga_... She had a feeling she'd heard it before. Or was it a dream?

The pair of yellow eyes, staring back at her. After a long, long slumber. The yellow eyes... But whose... Whose eyes that were?

* * *

_OK, that's it for this time. What do you think? Did you like? I again was afraid I've written in pretty dark and nasty, sorry. Hope you don't mind! Next chap on next Saturday, already in process, still not completely sure about the development, though... We'll see what my brain's gonna think up:-)_

_**Next:** I have the feeling the two brothers have something to solve, so they'll have a chance. One of them may admit something of great importance, the other doing something very out of his nature. _


	17. Labyrinth

**Chapter seventeen: Labyrinth**

He's not going back. Stupid ungrateful jerk. When he so doesn't need his help, then be it, he won't have it. Inuyasha frowned even more. He's not going to fool around anymore.

Inuyasha was walking down the river stream, not thinking, anger took over his mind. He was so furious he hadn't noticed for a long time that his way was still the same, unchanging, like he would be going the same endless route all the time. He stopped when he recognized the place they had been trying to cross the river. But how, how was it possible? After going down, how come he appeared over there?

Inuyasha understood, with a painful stab in his stomach, Sesshomaru was right when saying there was no way back. Somehow he knew it didn't matter in which direction he would go, he would end back here nevertheless.

But where was Sesshomaru? Did he disappear again?

Inuyasha rubbed his face. He felt ill and rotten, full of the hellish sickness. The evil of this place, the despair, the wickedness, the pain and suffering of those trapped here. The weight of hell was all upon his shoulders. And now it seemed he was stuck at one place and wouldn't never make it back.

He was so exhausted and devastated it didn't even bring any tears to his eyes. It was more like an agonizing spasm, making him collapse on the his knees, his arms hanging loosely along his body. He felt himself tremble with the soundless, tearless cry.

He didn't even know what to do now, when Sesshomaru was gone and he had no way to walk.

_This place... is like poison in my veins... and in my mind..._

A cold hand rested on his shoulder. Inuyasha slowly looked up, stunned.

"Did you lost your way?"

A familiar face was watching him. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He'd never been so close to him, never...

"Father?" he uttered with shock.

"I've been watching you, Inuyasha... And I see you are lost."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Wasn't his father also just an illusion? Could he be trusted? But the look of his eyes seemed... kind... sincere... loving...

"You've made it so far," his father continued, Inuyasha still kneeling at his feet.

"And you've been a great help to your older brother."

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered. "Where is he, father?"

"He's lost, just like you," his father said. "You both left in anger. And you both were angry with the same person."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He sure was angry with Sesshomaru. But that would mean Sesshomaru was...

"Why didn't he stop me?" Inuyasha asked, already regretting his rushed decision made in anger. What else could he wait from Sesshomaru? He couldn't expect a loving hug. However, it appeared Inuyasha knew how to be benevolent mainly when Sesshomaru wasn't around.

"Don't feel guilty, Inuyasha," his father said, like he could easily read his mind. "Your brother doesn't treat you how you deserve. But..."

His father paused, giving him a considerate look. Inuyasha stared at him, noticing all the similarities in his face they shared, or that he shared with Sesshomaru. Despite the fact he almost didn't know him, he felt closer to him than to anybody else.

"You know, don't you?" his father asked. "Because you are alike, more than you think."

Inuyasha had already been opening his mouth to disapprove. They weren't alike at all! Sesshomaru was arrogant, selfish, ungrateful, stubborn and harsh with others. How could his father even suggest they were similar, let alone alike!

"Your mother used to say the purest kind of love is when you wait nothing in exchange," his father said. "When you love despite being hated. When you wish only the happines of the other, not your own."

His father's eyes distanced with the memory.

"She was a very wise woman... Although there are only a few who can love that deeply."

Inuyasha dropped his eyes with a flash of guilt.

"Sesshomaru..."

He felt his father's eyes upon the back of his head. He knew what was it his father wanted him to realize.

"I love you both, Inuyasha. And you both are struggling. But being alone is not the way how to survive here. And if one of you isn't able to admit it, I hope the other one will."

His father gave him a hand, pulling him up. Inuyasha had to tilt his head backward not to break eye contact with him. He could feel, despite his father was just a spirit, the great power of him even if he were long dead.

"Father..."

"I trust in you, Inuyasha," his father said. "If anyone is able go through this hell and return, it's you and your brother. Don't forget you share the same blood."

"But... I don't know which way. And I can't go back to the river..."

"You've already crossed it," his father said, making Inuyasha wide his eyes. "The white light was the Tenseiga. It's connected to your brother's heart and it came to his aid. You've passed the border for you proved your will is strong. Remember, Inuyasha, the maze is only as difficult as you make it."

With that words, he started to disappear. Inuyasha was just too puzzled and confused to react otherwise than with blank staring. Pure love? Was his father telling him to love unconditionally? And love Sesshomaru as a brother? He must have known Inuyasha would never be able to do it. And he didn't _want to_ either. He wasn't like Rin, nor was he treated the way Sesshomaru treated her. But yet... To do the gesture. Show the forgiveness. Be the sober one.

His father was right, Inuyasha thought. They were alike. The same obstinacy and persistence. If his father didn't talk to him, Inuyasha would never admit it either. And it was a whole new feeling, to be the clever one, the rational one.

"Sesshomaru... I'm gonna find you..." he murmured. He would show, for the first time, his composure. This was not the right place for arguing, he thought. And they couldn't afford being so foolish. But where to go, he asked himself. Why his father didn't tell him...

And then he finally noticed. Faint blue glow, seeming very far away. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Was that the way?

But there was nothing else. And he couldn't waste his time. Decided, the started running toward it. Soon the river disappeared, but Inuyasha could still see dark blue glow in front of him. As it was approaching, he realized it was a tunnel and when he entered it, it was high enough for him to touch the ceiling. It looked like made of ice, but it wasn't freezing. Inuyasha looked behind, seeing the end of the tunnel disappearing in dark.

He was proceeding deeper and deeper, more and more nervous. His heart was tied with fear as he was wandering through the labyrinth. He passed by many turn-offs and crossways, but he couldn't say which one to choose and soon he felt completely lost. He had no idea where to go and he couldn't tell if he weren't just going still the same passages.

_I will find you..._

Suddenly he caught a scent of something. He stopped, breathing it in. It wasn't Sesshomaru but a faint trace of some other demon. Not a dog demon, rather a reptile one. And these weren't the snakes Mizuchi used. It was different, much more menacing. Could that be...

What's Mizuchi's true form?

A flash of red before his eyes. He turned after it. The bird! The bird that kept guarding them all the time, sitting on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"What's with Sesshomaru?" he asked him, ignoring the oddity of asking a bird. And right at the moment the red bird attacked him, stabbing his arm with its beak. Inuyasha pushed it away, surprised. The bird didn't seem like it would want to hurt them. Why now?

And again and again it attacked him, trying to tear his skin. Inuyasha didn't want to kill it and he couldn't stop it from scratching his arm. One single drop of blood appeared on his forearm, sliding down on the ground. The bird withdrew immediately. Inuyasha looked at the blood with confusion. And he widened his eyes when he saw the drop of blood moving away from him. The bird turned, following it as it was sliding through the ice corridor. Inuyasha didn't hesitate for long and went after it as well.

_Whatever you do, you share the same blood..._

Inuyasha was thinking about it the whole time of chasing and pursuing the drop of blood, hoping it would really lead him to his older brother.

_You would rather risk her life than hurt your pride, brother?_

Inuyasha shook his head, fastening his pace.

_Can't you help it, Sesshomaru..._

Inuyasha clenched his fists.

_But I saw goodness in your heart. And I accept you..._

"What?"

Inuyasha stopped when he noticed another drop of blood approaching from the opposite direction. It blended together with his blood and started distancing. Soon enough more and more blood drops appeared, blending into his own. Inuyasha finally got it and the feeling of fear and threat worsened.

_He's hurt badly..._

The tunnel was getting wider and the ceiling was raising. Soon Inuyasha could see with his own eyes the thing living here. But he wished he didn't.

It was one of the most horrible monsters Inuyasha had ever seen. Its body was snake-like, but very sturdy, grey and glossy. The head had two pairs of claws and four black eyes, the claws shiny with slime Inuyasha could imagine was a strong poison. There was a sharp bone horn on the top of the head.

Mizuchi's true, demon form. And just a few feet away, Sesshomaru was on his knees, leaning against the Bakusaiga. Inuyasha heart shivered.

"Sesshomaru!"

His brother looked up at him, astonished. The monster opened its mouth with a chilling hiss. It lowered above Sesshomaru.

"Bastard!"

Inuyasha rushed forward, attacking the monster with his bare hands.

"You don't touch him!" he shouted, swinging with his arms in the air. The monster dissolved after his touch. Apparently, that wasn't the real Mizuchi but only his spirit form. But Inuyasha didn't care about it anymore. He knelt down next to his older brother.

"Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru half-opened his eyes, looking up, his look hazed as he couldn't focus. It seemed like he couldn't recognize him. Inuyasha supported him before he would fall on the ground.

"Inuyasha..." he said finally. "You've come back..."

"Yeah... Realized I couldn't let such an incompetent jerk like you all alone."

Sesshomaru evidently didn't perceive majority of Inuyasha's words, fortunately, but there was something in his look that made Inuyasha feel pretty uneasy. What in the hell...

"I'm sorry..."

At that moment it was Inuyasha almost falling on the ground. Sesshomaru said he was sorry. The end of the world had begun.

"I shouldn't have let you go," Sesshomaru continued, his voice worn out. "It was foolish."

"You obviously don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha murmured, still completely amazed. He would never believe he would live long enough to hear those words from him. Sesshomaru, who willingly apologized. But thoughts about his apology were replaced with worries as soon as he looked down at him. He saw the blood flowing from his brother's chest and - pressing his palm against it - he could see he didn't have much time left. His brother rested for awhile, leaning against Inuyasha's arm, allowing himself to relax in his presence. Inuyasha left him to regain as much power as he could.

"Rest," he said quietly. "For I will look after you."

* * *

_"Come, lord Sesshomaru. It's near!"_

_The little girl was fluttering along a forest stream, her green and yellow kimono shining in the vegetation. She was followed by a highly unlikely person, a tall and slender dog demon, who was moving slowly as the girl kept wandering, her mind distracted with every butterfly and flower she stumbled upon. The dog demon seemed ignorant to all of his surroundings, but every time his eyes landed upon the little girl, the yellow orbs softened._

_She was his girl. His little girl. Right at that particular moment, she was nobody's else._

_"I've found it just a few days ago and didn't tell anyone. I want it to be our secret," she said, playing with a beetle._

_Her protector didn't say anything, as it was his habit, but the little girl was used to that. She enjoyed his presence and didn't need him to speak, simple being there was enough for her. Finally they got to a small lake and she cried out with joy, running to the water surface._

_"Look! Isn't it just beautiful?!"_

_She was pointing her finger at a big white flower, glimmering in the middle of the lake._

_"It appeared all of the sudden. I think it brings luck."_

_The demon lord was standing on the lake bank, watching the flower with his eyes slightly narrowed. He was evidently weighting the situation. But it was just a flower and he didn't feel anything suspicious._

_"Don't you think it's made of ice?" Rin asked and stepped into the water. For the very first time, alert could be seen in the demon's face._

_"What are you doing?" he asked._

_"I just want to take it out," she explained, walking further and proving the lake maybe wasn't big, but it sure was deep._

_"No," the demon lord said. "I will do it."_

_"I can swim, don't worry."_

_"Don't argue with me," the demon lord said, already taking off and flying over the flower, picking it up. He landed back on the lake bank, holding the flower in his hand._

_"Do you like it?" Rin asked and suddenly, the petals started opening. She clapped her hands when white light beamed from the centre of the flower, making her shield her eyes. But something was wrong. The light was blinding. A metal sound could be heard. The sun had disappeared and shadows embraced them. Cold breeze blew from the north._

_Rin opened her eyes. It was dark all around her. With horror she noticed the demon lord laying on the ground, his eyes closed._

_"Lord Se-"_

_Something hit her. She widened her eyes. A snake... It crawled from the lake, hissing, looking her right into the eyes. It wrapped itself around her body quickly and - opening its mouth - it bit her neck. Dizziness washed over her as she was losing her consciousness. Her head and arms fell limply from the snake's deadly embrace._

_"My lord..." she whispered before the snake slid back to the lake._

_"I'm sorry..."_

Rin woke up, realizing she was still in the ice hall. Mizuchi wasn't there, but she didn't mind as he was acting rather strange suddenly. She shook her head, remembering what she dreamed of. What a strange dream, she thought. She was sure nothing like that had ever happened to her, but still, it felt so real... And who was the person with silver hair... She'd never seen him, why would she dream about him?

It seemed to her he cared about her very much, maybe even loved her. And her own feeling of dread when she saw him on the ground... Why would she feel like that about a completely unknown person?

She called him a lord... And she was sure - at least in the dream - she deeply loved him.

But who was he?

* * *

_17 done. A bit shorter but the big meeting is coming soon, I believe. Hope you liked this one. I wasn't sure about Sesshomaru saying he was sorry to his younger brother, but I wanted him to realize how foolish it was to scold him in such a situation. As I think Sesshomaru isn't completely stupid to not know that himself:). Let me know what you think!_

_**Next Saturday:**__ I think it's time for the first real confrontation..._


	18. Confession

**Chapter eighteen: Confession**

Inuyasha watched his brother's hands. He watched them twitching and clenching, pale and ashen like the many ghosts they'd met. The demon marks on his skin were deep black. It seemed like there was no more blood left in him. His forehead was covered with sweat and his lips were bloodless. The pool of his blood that led Inuyasha to him was still on the ground, till the red bird landed next to it and drank it.

"Father..."

Inuyasha woke up from his contemplation, looking at his older brother. Was he dreaming?

"Don't..."

Inuyasha frowned. He wondered whether Sesshomaru dreamed of something that actually happened.

"Don't go there..."

_What are you dreaming about, brother?_

Inuyasha approached, hesitating. He raised an arm, touching his brother's shoulder. His muscles were tense and his skin like ice. He winced with the touch, opening his eyes half-way. He shifted them over Inuyasha and there was something like both relief and a bit of annoyance.

"Inuyasha..." he said quietly, closing them again.

"How do you... er... feel?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru ignored the question. He rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"What was the dream about?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru was silent for a few seconds. Then he looked in front of him, staring blankly at the ice wall.

"I guess," he said then, "it doesn't matter anymore whether I tell you or not..."

Inuyasha suddenly felt colder and it was like his heart was tied.

"I don't remember it well," Sesshomaru started and his voice was silent and tired. "But I was young. Very young. One night, father's enemy - Akashita - attacked our house. He fought our father, they went outside. But... he had an ally. In the palace. And this traitor sneaked into my room... As I was a threat to Akashita who intended to take over father's empire."

Sesshomaru paused for a while.

"I can still see him next to my bed..." he said, his voice hazed. "With a sword in his hand. He would have killed me if it weren't for Mizuchi. He came to my father's aid. But he was smart enough to realize Akashita would certainly try to kill his son first."

Sesshomaru's forehead creased with wrinkles.

"It was him who saved my life."

Inuyasha listened, his eyebrows high in his hair.

"Mizuchi saved your life?" he repeated, puzzled. "I didn't... Well, I think it's funny he did that for he's trying to do exactly the opposite now."

Sesshomaru gave him a side look.

"I fail to see the funny part," he said and Inuyasha coughed.

"Well, maybe it's not that funny..."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for awhile, his voice getting even more distant than before.

"Although it was so long ago, the face of my father is still clear and vivid to me. When he returned to my room, afraid Akashita's accomplice managed to kill me. The look on his face... I've never seen fear in his face before... I couldn't understand... But I do now."

Sesshomaru clenched his fist.

"The fear of loss and helplessness... And guilt..."

His older brother's arm moved, as he was leaning against it, sitting up slowly.

"I've come so far and crossed all the pitfalls of hell and yet this fear wouldn't disappear... Because I can't take anything for granted. Not even saving her. Or protecting your life."

_Protecting... my life?_

"And if I fail, I will have her blood and your blood on my hands..."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes with tension and wrath.

"She was taken here because of me. And you followed for the same reason. I would be to blame for your deaths."

The kimono on his brother's chest glimmered as a new stream of blood spurted from the wound. Sesshomaru gasped.

"I can't allow that to happen..." he added then and started getting up. Inuyasha helped him on his feet, not realizing he himself was shaken deeply. This time, Sesshomaru didn't even push him away. Instead of that, he glared down at his own hand, which was trembling and ghastly white. Another stab of pain ran through Inuyasha's heart.

_That fear he spoke about. Don't I feel the same?_

"The curse," Sesshomaru mumbled. "Mizuchi is near, I can feel it..."

"Sesshomaru..."

Inuyasha stared at him. He didn't want to let him go. He couldn't...

"We... can find a way... reconsider it again... try to do something to -"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Don't be foolish..."

"Or we can try to think of some plan, a trap of something, there _must be_ something..."

"There's nothing, Inuyasha. Are you so stupid you still can't understand it?"

"So you'll just walk in and let him kill you..."

"There's no other way," Sesshomaru interrupted him, raising his voice, obviously getting angry. "I must save her. I can't afford to lose her. But I'll do all that's in my power to keep you safe."

Inuyasha widened his eyes in shock.

_Keep me safe?_

"Now move out of my way," Sesshomaru added.

"But I don't want you to die!" Inuyasha shouted, his eyes stuck in Sesshomaru's. All of the sudden, a wave of intense frustration, anger and desperation rose inside of him. The truth, so obvious yet kept a secret, couldn't stay hidden any longer.

"Do you hear me?" Inuyasha said loudly, right into Sesshomaru's face. "I don't want to, you stupid idiot! Go on, mock me, call me names for admitting this! For being such a jerk!"

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's kimono, fury twisting his face into a mask of rage.

"But I won't let you go!"

He hated it. He hated it all. He hated Mizuchi for doing this to Sesshomaru. He hated his father for trusting Mizuchi, for not seeing through is heart. He hated Sesshomaru for going further, toward his death. He hated himself for being so helpless. And that curse, that wretched curse that was eating his older brother alive, that was sucking his life from him right in front of Inuyasha's eyes... Nobody had a right to do this, nobody!

His brother... So powerful, so graceful, so strong... And he looked up to him, he knew that, screw his pride and all this, he _did_ look up to him. He couldn't just watch him die!

"I won't let you, do you hear me, you dumbass! I won't let you!"

Inuyasha shook his brother's shoulders violently.

"I won't..."

And unable to stop them, tears leaked from Inuyasha's eyes. He broke down, bowing his head to hide it but he couldn't hold the cry down, pressing his head against Sesshomaru's chest.

His older brother didn't move but then, Inuyasha felt his arm slowly, reluctantly, wrapping around him. The oddity of the fact Sesshomaru touched him - hugged him in fact - out of compassion and concern didn't lessen the soothing effect it had. Despite Inuyasha couldn't even imagine such a thing happening only a few seconds ago, at that moment it was like the most natural thing to do.

Sesshomaru let go of him, taking a step back. Inuyasha wiped his tears, looking up at him. Sesshomaru returned him the fixed glare. But it didn't look like he was going to mock him. Not at all. Quite the opposite.

"You must let me go," Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha realized he meant it in many ways.

"Focus on your own life, Inuyasha. There's no curse on your heart. And I've already told you you're strong enough. So you'll get out of here, I know that. You will."

Inyuasha nodded a bit.

"I will..."

"You'll take Rin with you, you'll take her back to her village, back to the old woman."

"Yes..."

"And you'll..." Sesshomaru stopped, weighting his words. "You will look after her... For me..."

"Yes, I will..." Inuyasha promised.

"Now, me must go. Prolonging it has no point."

Sesshomaru started walking away and Inuyasha went next to him. They didn't talk any more, but Inuyasha felt somehow relieved, although he didn't know exactly why. So he was with him and he was glad for that. Sesshomaru would never make it alone and Inuyasha had finally understood that Sesshomaru had known it as well. Deep in his heart he'd admitted it.

And Inuyasha was staying with him till the end.

They walked through the ice corridors and Inuyasha saw they were getting wider and higher. Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped, squeezing his eyes shut, bending forward with a groan of pain. Inuyasha caught his arm.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Sesshomaru!"

They both lifted their heads. A few feet in front of them, a man was standing. In dark armour, with black hair in a bun and his arms crossed on his chest.

"So... You're finally here. I was afraid you would miss your own funeral. Or your little human pet's. But don't worry. You won't miss it. No..."

Mizuchi smiled wickedly.

"You won't miss a thing..."

* * *

Rin wasn't going to stay silent and nice any more. She hated this place and she wanted to go home. She approached Mizuchi, nervously but determined, and tugged his sleeve.

"Mister? I want to go home. I don't want to be here any more."

"It won't take long."

"But what are we waiting for?" Rin asked, confused.

"I've already told you," Mizuchi said, not paying attention. "For some friends of mine who would come to pick you up."

"I don't trust you..." Rin said silently. Finally Mizuchi turned over his shoulder, glaring down at her. A curious look spread over his face.

"You don't? Why, if I may ask?"

"I think you're not telling me the truth," Rin said, actually surprised she found the courage to tell him. Mizuchi smirked and the smirk was cold and without any joy.

"You're pretty clever, little girl..."

"What do you want with me?" she asked, feeling as the fear was beginning to take its course on her.

"Don't ask," Mizuchi said, tilting his head on side. "It's just a simple thing... You'll help me to get out of here."

Rin raised an eyebrow.

"But how?" she didn't understand. Mizuchi turned away again.

"That's a rather long story," he mumbled, adding even more silently: "You have no idea..."

"Does lady Izanami knows about your plan?" Rin asked and the expression of satisfaction on Mizuchi's face changed immediately with fear.

"Lady Izanami..." he repeated, giving her a furious look.

"Don't even say her name aloud! I forbid you to do it ever again!"

Rin backed off, frightened with the angry way he sounded.

"You and her..." Mizuchi whispered, "are the key to the Jigoku Gyou gate... And I shall open it..."

* * *

_Chap 18 done and the encounter is just a chapter away. Hope you liked this one, I wanted to make the stubborn brothers into having a conversation like this. Think they need to hear certain things from each other. But you have to put them into hell to get them do it. Jerks :-)_

_**Next Saturday:** Mizuchi, of course. Encounter._


	19. Clash

**Chapter nineteen: Clash**

"Where the hell is Rin and what the fuck is your fucking problem?!"

Inuyasha heard someone screaming and shouting, realizing it was actually him. He started running forward, ready to smash him with bare hands. He felt a firm grasp on his shoulder, though, as his brother stopped him.

"Hold the dog down," Mizuchi said. "I can see he's eager to kill me."

Sesshomaru was silent for a while, ignoring Inuyasha panting next to him. He was only looking at Mizuchi and it was impossible to say what was going on in his mind.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She's close..."

Mizuchi gestured him to follow.

"We can talk on the way if you like," he suggested. "But I recommend you to keep a distance. Certainly you don't want your heart to be pierced sooner than necessary."

"Shut up, you fucking ass -"

"Silence, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said quietly. He was observing Mizuchi with narrowed eyes and the demon was doing just the same.

"Sesshomaru..." Mizuchi said silently, thoughtfully. "It's been so many, many years since we've seen each other. And you've changed beyond recognition."

Sesshomaru stood straight, although it must have cost him a lot of effort. Mizuchi's eyes lowered to the wound on his chest, marked with a wide bloody stain on the white kimono. If Inuyasha could say, there was something like a spark of guilt or maybe regret in Mizuchi's eyes, but it soon was gone.

"Now you truly look like your father..." he remarked, more to himself.

"Enough," Sesshomaru said. "I haven't come here to talk. I want to see her."

"Come with me, then. But leave the dog here, please."

Sesshomaru didn't turn at Inuyasha, but he slowly raised an arm to stop him from rushing forward.

"Inuyasha is coming with us," Sesshomaru said. "I won't let him behind."

"You care so much about him?" Mizuchi pondered. "Since when have you become so kind?"

"That's not your business," Sesshomaru said abruptly, walking toward him with Inuyasha following. He saw his older brother closing his eyes often, fighting hard the curse. But he wouldn't stop. Mizuchi watched him with curiosity and then made a step back to distance from him, also walking away.

"You surprise me," he murmured. "But then, I knew your father and you're just like him in many ways. I knew you'd come for her. Although I didn't expect your little brother would decide to follow. Tell me, half-demon. Wasn't it Sesshomaru who tried to kill you so many times in the past? For your father's sword?"

Inuyasha just shot him a glare, smirking.

"Shut your fucking mouth."

"He's charming," Mizuchi remarked. He gave Sesshomaru a side look.

"So you've brought it with you? The Tenseiga... Seems to me you no longer have troubles using it."

Sesshomaru glared back at him.

"The sword couldn't help them and you know that."

"Lies..." Mizuchi uttered with hate. "It's a healing sword. It would bring them back. But you refused. Your heart didn't feel anything for them."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes even more, but he didn't deny it and Inuyasha wondered, with an unpleasant feeling, if Mizuchi weren't telling them the truth. What if Sesshomaru's heart really didn't feel any regret or guilt over them?

"Like what you've done was any better..." he said. "You trapped them here against their will. You've made them so unhappy they rather killed themselves."

"Stop it," Mizuchi growled. "That's not true. They wanted to be here."

"They wanted to_ live_. But they didn't know the whole truth."

"They were happy."

"No, they were desperate."

"Enough!"

Mizuchi's eyes were burning with hate and grudge. He moved closer to him and Sesshomaru gave a silent gasp of pain, grasping his chest.

"Stay away!" Inuyasha said, marching forward and pushing Mizuchi away harshly. Mizuchi was so surprised with that he merely watched him before he raised his hand that changed into a reptile claw, wrapping it around Inuyasha's neck.

"You, half-demon. You've passed all the gates of hell and yet you believe you can achieve something with the tantrum of yours..."

"Mizuchi!"

Sesshomaru raised behind them, not breaking the eye-contact with Mizuchi, his white face reflecting cold rage.

"Release him," he ordered. "Don't make a bigger fool out of yourself."

Mizuchi let Inuyasha be and he breathed deeply, holding his neck.

"If you want to prolong his life, half-demon, it's a waste of time. The fang will kill him sooner or later anyway."

"We'll see..." Inuyasha muttered. It it were possible, he felt even more hate toward Mizuchi than he used to feel for Naraku. The reason was that Mizuchi had once been a loving man. A demon actually gifted with the ability to love, and the very same ability obviously turned him into this freak, living in an ice hell like some kind of a giant spider. That all of the sudden decided to get a revenge, and such a stupid one.

"The fang..."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. It was Sesshomaru who spoke and this time, there was some interest in his voice, not only anger. A ghost of smile crossed Mizuchi's face.

"Yes?"

"How did you get it? Did you break into my father's tomb?"

"Break?" Mizuchi said, shaking his head. "I see you'd like to hear this, wouldn't you? No, the truth is much easier. And more interesting as well. The fang was given to me. By your father."

Mizuchi's smile widened.

"As a gift of a friend to a friend. He gave the fang to me out of gratitude for saving your life when you were a child. And finally I can appreciate the wonderful irony of it. He gave it to me for saving your life and I used it for destroying it once again."

Sesshomaru listened quietly, but was clutching his left fist firmly.

"I don't believe you. My father wouldn't..."

"You know he would. You know it's exactly what he would do. He valued my friendship. And he was forever in my debt for saving his son's life."

Mizuchi tilted his head a bit.

"How does it feel, by the way? Having the knowledge it was me who saved you when you were a helpless little nothing? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here now!"

Sesshomaru growled, exposing his white teeth as he curled his lips in a grimace of sheer wrath.

"Shut up, you motherfucker," Inuyasha said, not able to be silent any longer. "How does it feel you drove your own children and wife to committing suicide?!"

"Don't ever speak of them again!" Mizuchi shouted.

"Why? Because you know it's true? Because it was you who helped them to their death?"

"You -"

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha back and Mizuchi stopped, breathing deeply and slowly restoring his composure.

"This talking is useless," he said. "Come..."

They walked through the ice corridor and remained silent for the rest of the way. The tunnel kept getting bigger and wider and then they entered a big ice hall with ceiling disappearing above their heads. There was complete silence there and Inuyasha shivered. He had the scary feeling of being miles and miles under the ground and he didn't like the image of so much soil almost on his shoulders. Mizuchi stopped there, turning at them.

"We're here," he said.

"Where is she?"

"She's on her way, don't worry."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, as he couldn't hold it back any more. Mizuchi's eyes shifted slowly, stopping on Inuyasha's face.

"What do I want? I want my revenge, of course."

"Why now? Why not sooner? This is all crap! I don't believe you, you asshole. I bet you're just saving your own fat ass!"

"Shut your mouth," Mizuchi snarled. "You weren't even born!"

"Oh, stop giving me that _weren't born_ shit! That won't move me. I wanna know your fucking plan."

Mizuchi smirked.

"In that case, half-demon, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but - "

"Mister?"

Inuyasha froze, his voice dying in his throat as he slowly turned after the frightened childish voice. And there she was standing, in the mouth of another tunnel, glaring at them with curiosity and fear.

"Rin?" he murmured. He looked at Sesshomaru, who was watching her silently, his eyes fixed upon her face. Mizuchi approached her.

"Little girl," he addressed her. "My friends are here."

"These are your friends?" Rin asked, looking at Sesshomaru thoughtfully.

"Yes," Mizuchi replied. Inuyasha frowned. What the hell was going on?

"That angry young one is Inuyasha and the tall demon standing next to him is his older brother. Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru..." she repeated, widening her eyes. She looked up at Mizuchi with fright and he nodded with a small smile.

"_That_ Sesshomaru?! That demon who killed all the children?"

"Exactly..."

She hid herself behind him immediately.

"Make him go away, mister, please! Don't let him take me!"

Mizuchi raised his head, meeting their eyes. There was a smile of satisfaction on his face. Inuyasha saw his older brother standing motionless, breathing deeply and with an expression of utter failure and confusion. He didn't even try to talk to her, to persuade her. Inuyasha felt his own heart beating fast, his arms trembling with ire and hate.

"What have you done to her?" Sesshomaru whispered, his voice deadly quiet. Mizuchi shook his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Me? I haven't done anything. She willingly agreed on forgetting you. It was her own choice."

"You're a liar! You fucking liar! You've messed with her mind, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, horrified. He would never think how terrible it would be to just watch her not remembering his brother. And to watch his brother being so helpless against it.

"So... Do you still wish to rescue this child?" Mizuchi asked then. "Even if she doesn't remember you and never will again? Oh, I see you do... Well, you know how to break the curse, don't you?"

Sesshomaru turned at Inuyasha. His face appeared to be strangely empty. He stopped him before he could say anything.

"Take her after the curse breaks. Even if she fights back."

"But -"

"Just do it and don't ask."

Sesshomaru put an arm into his robes, taking out a small amulet. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. That was obviously the thing Sesshomaru was holding in his arm while passing Nai Mizu.

"Give it back to her," Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha took it, confused.

"You want me to just look?" Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "I won't do that!"

"He's so dedicated to you? Now you should appreciate you've saved him from me long time ago," Mizuchi remarked. He moved away, exposing Rin hidden behind him. He watched Sesshomaru for a couple of seconds and his face was changing, from the impassive mask into a reflection of not only hate, but jealousy as well.

"You haven't lost her. Yet..." he said. "You haven't seen her dead for good. You have no idea how it feels..."

He raised an arm then, swiftly. His power lifted Rin into the air and she yelped with horror.

"Now watch..."

He clutched his hand and Rin's body twisted in a spasm of pain. She didn't make a sound but her fingers were shivering and her eyes were opened wide with the agony.

Sesshomaru made a step forward but collapsed on his knees. Inuyasha rushed forward and was stopped by Mizuchi's reptile hand again.

"Listen, Sesshomaru," Mizuchi continued. "Listen to the suffering. I want your heart to break with the desperation, just as mine did!"

Rin kept twitching in the air and the veins on her neck were bulged.

"Listen..."

Sesshomaru raised slowly, taking a long, deep breath. Inuyasha could feel a wave of immense power from him, his demonic aura and will, overcoming the curse at that moment. He made a step forward, drawing Bakusaiga. Inuyasha had never seen him so furious before. Not even once. His face was so fierce it actually scared even him. Mizuchi watched him and Inuyasha noticed a feeble hint of fear in his eyes as well.

"You will fight after all?" Mizuchi asked. As he was torturing Rin with his right hand and holding Inuyasha with his left, Sesshomaru slashed at him, cutting the arm torturing Rin. She fell on the ground, motionless. Mizuchi released Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ordered him: "Check on her."

Inuyasha knelt to the little girl.

"She's fine, only unconscious."

"See?" Mizuchi said, holding a hand on the bleeding wound. "I wouldn't really harm her..."

But Sesshomaru didn't react on that any more and Inuyasha could say something inside of him changed at the moment Mizuchi was torturing Rin. It was almost like his terrible fury pushed the curse down and Inuyasha was sure his brother was capable of slaying every single demon present in hell. He was so enraged Inuyasha unwittingly moved away from him, lifting Rin up and watching the two demons standing opposite to each other. It was the odd contrast between them. Sesshomaru dressed in white, tall and with the long silver hair and pale skin. And Mizuchi wearing black clothes and armour, his dark hair combed into a warrior bun. And yet, the look in their faces was the same.

Sesshomaru pointed his sword at Mizuchi, bending the fingers of his other hand, preparing his poisoned claws.

"You will die, Sesshomaru," Mizuchi announced. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed icily. Without a single word, he attacked him and their swords met in a clashing sound that echoed through the hall, piercing Inuyasha's ears.

* * *

Deep in the hellish lair, a beautiful goddess was sitting, looking absently ahead. The distant expression on her face was suggesting she had actually seen something, more like watching it, but it was something only she could see. She was frowning, creases forming on her forehead. She was tapping her fingers against the armrest of her throne, her fingernails making a clapping sound.

"I feel the presence of life in the house of death... And it hurts me," she whispered silently.

"What shall we do, my lady?"

She didn't look at the demon servant.

"That wretched Mizuchi promised me a strong soul. A demon soul. We'll wait if he fulfils the promise."

"And if he doesn't?"

She narrowed her eyes slowly.

"Then I'll take it myself."

* * *

_Hope you liked. Wait for the next chapter, it will reveal many important things and secrets. Especially concerning Rin's life, Sesshomaru's soul and Mizuchi's escape. Not mentioning his guardian demon, Yobuko, and what intentions goddess Izanami really has._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, means a lot:-)_


	20. Fight

**Chapter twenty: Fight**

It was the most horrible battle between two demons Inuyasha had ever seen. And the worst part was the fact he couldn't interfere as he had no weapon and was asked by Sesshomaru to keep an eye on Rin. Although fierce lent his older brother surprising strength, the look on his face revealed great struggle as he was fighting the curse, repressing the effects of the fang already piercing through his heart. But even weakened like that, it was obvious he was on top of Mizuchi.

"Mister...?"

Inuyasha shook his head, moving his eyes from the fighting demons to the little girl on the ground.

"Rin, are you all right?" he asked and she nodded, sitting up and rubbing her face. She looked at the two demons and widened her eyes.

"Why are they fighting?" she asked, scared. Inuyasha frowned with anger. What the hell did he do to her?

"Don't you know him?" he asked, still with a bit of hope he'd make her remember him.

"No... I've never seen him before," Rin said, confused.

"He's saved your life. Twice. You've been travelling together for years. He's your protector. And I've always had a feeling you... love him. A lot..."

"Love him?" she repeated, turning and giving Sesshomaru a look.

"But I don't know him... How can I love him?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"He's here because of you," Inuyasha continued. "To save you. Mizuchi's a bad guy, Rin, he deceived you."

Rin kept frowning, seeming desperately trying to remember but without success. Inuyasha found it was hopeless and turned to look at Sesshomaru. He was fighting only with his right arm, the left pressed tightly against his chest, blood flowing through his fingers. Mizuchi started taking advantage of his worsening state and struck him hard with his sword, pushing him a few feet backwards.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha uttered anxiously. If only he had his sword...

"Wait..."

He glared at Rin.

"Rin, haven't you seen a big sword here? Different than Mizuchi's?"

Rin nodded slowly.

"Do you know where it is?" he asked hopefully. "It's my sword. Mizuchi stole it from me."

Rin hesitated, looking at Mizuchi and back at Inuyasha.

"Help me, Rin," he pleaded her. "I need the sword to help my brother. He's in real danger and I don't want him to die."

Rin's expression of compassion was enough for Inuyasha to know he'd pulled the right strings.

"Come with me," she said, grabbing his arm and running into one of the tunnels. Inuyasha gladly followed her, grateful she'd decided to help him because there was no possibility he'd find the right way in this ice labyrinth. Rin led him with obvious knowledge of the corridors and soon they entered a smaller ice hall, with something resembling an ice armchair. Next to it, a pile of ice was laying, in the form of a snake, and the snake was holding Tessaiga in its mouth.

"Tessaiga!"

Inuyasha rushed forward, already stretching for his sword, when suddenly Rin appeared by his side, jumping and hanging on his arm.

"Don't!" she shouted. "If you pull the sword out, the snake will bite you!"

Inuyasha stopped, panting. He was sure she'd been telling him the truth but couldn't say if the poison were deadly for him or not. But he didn't want to risk it.

"But what shall I do?" he asked nervously. He'd already lost too many minutes of his brother's fight for the lives of all of them and he didn't want to lose any more.

Inuyasha tried to kick the snake but it was like kicking a big diamond and left him with a hurt leg he rubbed fiercely.

"Damn, I hate this place!"

A red stain flashed in front of his eyes and he turned over to see the red bird that had been following them ever since they got in Jigoku Gyou. The small bird circled above them, sitting on the snake's head. Its feathers were bright red, with orange tips and its eyes in the colour of pitch black. It looked at Inuyasha and then, it shifted its eyes at Rin.

"The bird..." she whispered, shocked, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"I know that bird..."

She approached it and raised an arm, touching its head. The bird let her do it, not flying away. Inuyasha realized he hadn't ever wondered why the bird was following them all the time in the first place. He thought it was a mere guardian of some sort and didn't pay much attention to it, but at that moment he recalled the bird helped them several times, and with some quite vital things.

It helped him find his brother in the labyrinth, it was the light in the hellish darkness...

"How do you know the bird?" he asked silently.

"I remember it laying dead on the ground," she said. "I remember a blue flash of a sharp blade and the bird was alive once again. But it's been a long, long time ago."

"Do you remember whose blade it was?"

She shook her head slowly.

"I thought I did, but I can't see the face. It's like he's there, standing behind me, but I can't look over my shoulder..."

Rin gave Inuyasha a look.

"I was pleading him for the bird's life," she explained and Inuyasha looked at the bird. So Sesshomaru saved it for Rin and when it died several years later, it found them in hell? But what was it going to do? Was it there to help them again?

"Help me, please," Inuyasha said, albeit he didn't bear many hopes the bird would understand. In spite of that, the bird raised in the air, flapping its wings. Sparks started flying from its feathers, setting on fire in the air and falling on the ice snake. Soon enough the sparks enlarged and whole flames were licking the snake, which started melting quickly. It took only a few minutes and Tessaiga started falling from the ice grip. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt immediately, taking the sword out of the rest of the ice and swinging with it in the air. He felt the heat of the sword in his hand and remembered how he missed it. He could also sense the strength Tessaiga was giving him at the moment and he smiled almost unwittingly.

"Thanks," he said to the bird, not in a million years would he think of thanking a bird.

"Now, Rin, you come back with me but you'll hide somewhere safe, yes? I don't wanna lose you from my sight but I must help my brother, right? And then I'll take you home."

Rin nodded, taking his arm and they started running back. Inuyasha was clutching the hilt of his sword, his eyes narrow with anger and irresistible urge to fight. To fight along his brother. To fight the demon who hurt them so. And to defeat him.

"I'm coming, Sesshomaru..." he whispered. They returned to the big hall they left the two demons fighting in and Inuyasha stopped for a second, shocked with the continuing fierce battle. On one hand he was glad Sesshomaru was still able to fight, but even from that distance he clearly saw the difficulties it was causing him. Especially when he couldn't move closer to Mizuchi, as every inch meant a stab of terrible pain in his chest.

"Rin!"

He took her by her shoulder, taking her into the closest corner and pressing her behind a piece of ice.

"Stay here," he said. "I'll come back to pick you up. But until then, you won't leave this place, right?"

She nodded and Inuyasha remembered what Sesshomaru wanted him to do, taking out the amulet and putting it into her hand. She looked down at it, puzzled.

"That's yours, I presume," he said. "Sesshomaru wanted me to give it back to you."

She was studying the amulet, obviously not aware it was hers, but Inuyasha didn't waste time any more, running after his fighting brother. He attacked Mizuchi with hate and fury, the demon evidently surprised with Inuyasha's interference.

"You?"

"Leave, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled, almost inhumanly. "This doesn't concern you. Go back to Rin."

"She's fine," Inuyasha said, not looking at him but slashing at Mizuchi again. "It's not her who needs me now!"

It seemed like Sesshomaru was about to argue with him again, but then he let it go, allowing Inuyasha to fight by his side, allowing him to help him. And Inuyasha didn't hesitate, burying Mizuchi under his blows. Mizuchi appeared being taken by surprise by Inuyasha's wrath and strength, frustration and anger visible in his black eyes.

"You brat," he spat out, when he had to push back a strong blow of Tessaiga.

"You won't live to stop me, half-demon!" he shouted, his voice roaring, his eyes wide open and furious. And right in front of them, he started to change into his true demon form. Inuyasha backed off, feeling an unpleasant hint of fear spreading coldly in his chest. Mizuchi's true form was menacing and horrible and this time, it was no ghost, it was real.

The reptile's glossy body filled the hall, his huge wide head turning after them, a red tongue sticking out from his mouth. The two pairs of claws on his head blackened and Inuyasha was sure about the strong poison running through it. The bone horn on the top of his head glowed red.

He opened his mouth, letting out a painful hissing sound.

"You fucker..." Inuyasha whispered, raising his arm to use the Tessaiga. Right at the moment, he heard a well known sound of thunder behind his back, followed with a powerful blow of air. He turned, already aware of what was happening.

"Sesshomaru!"

His brother was standing there, his silver hair flying upwards, his eyes narrowed and turning red. His arms were hanging along his body and purplish mist started embracing him. Inuyasha once again felt the demon power his brother wielded, and moved away from him, not even trying to stop him. With the sound of a tornado, he disappeared in the column of purple mist and a large flash of white light blinded Inuyaha for a moment. Ground shook under their feet and when Inuyasha blinked, he saw his brother's demon dog form standing in front of him.

Sesshomaru growled. Dark red blood stained the white fur on his chest but even then, his true form was terrible as well. He didn't wait and attacked Mizuchi, slashing at him with his paw. He managed to cut the reptile skin deep, thick black blood flowing out from the wound. Mizuchi struck back, hitting Sesshomaru with his tail, sending him across the hall.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted with fear. Sesshomaru got up, walking slowly toward him, opening his mouth and exposing the sharp fangs. He attacked him again, biting him this time. Mizuchi hissed with pain but wrapped himself around Sesshomaru, lowering his head to bite him with his claws as well.

"No way, you bastard!"

Inuyasha jumped up, stabbing Mizuchi's side. The reptile turned, trying to bite Inuyasha instead, but Inuyasha ran across the snake, stabbing him several times in the process.

Amounts of the black blood were flowing from the wounds, but Mizuchi seemed not being weakened by them much. However, he relieved Sesshomaru from his grip, coming after Inuyasha. Inuyasha avoided all his attacks, cutting his body along. But he forgot to watch the tip of Mizuchi's tail and the snake hit him hard, sending him flying over the hall and falling on the ground. Inuyasha couldn't wake up for the first few seconds, but he felt the shaking of the ground as Mizuchi was approaching.

"Fuck..."

But the snake wouldn't attack. Inuyasha blinked. He saw Sesshomaru coming in between them, stopping Mizuchi from biting Inuyasha and taking the bite himself.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha roared, jumping up. Mizuchi's claws were deep in Sesshomaru's side and the snake was tightening the grip more. Sesshomaru tried to get from the grasp, but Mizuchi wrapped the end of his body around him again, tightly, suffocating him. But it wasn't just the lack of air and Inuyasha knew it. It was the closeness between them that was hurting Sesshomaru the most. The white dog was slowly collapsing but managed to bite Mizuchi's neck before falling on the ground.

"No! No, you bastard!" Inyuasha heard himself scream in the deafening rumble caused by the weight of Sesshomaru's body falling. The white dog was breathing heavily, not even trying to get up, his red eyes half-closed, a large pond of blood forming under him. Inuyasha rushed forward, kneeling next to him, touching the side of his nuzzle.

"Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru exhausted breathing was echoing in the hall and Inyuasha knew this was the end of his strength.

And then, Inuyasha noticed a move, as Rin slipped under his arm. She looked in the half-closed red eye and Inuyasha saw her own eyes filling with glimmering tears, as she broke down with cry, holding the amulet in her left hand and leaning against Sesshomaru's fur, hugging him.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." she whispered desperately and Inuyasha felt his heart ache again, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's body disappeared in the purple mist again and when it vanished, he was in his human form, laying on the ground. Rin knelt down, embracing him and sobbing. Inuyasha stood nearby, horrified, his heart racing. Sesshomaru opened his eyes then, looking at crying Rin. Even though he was nearly dead, he seemed relieved she was fine and she finally remembered him. He raised an arm, putting it over her shoulders.

"Rin..."

Inuyasha was so terrified he hadn't even noticed Mizuchi in his human form approaching and in a fraction of second taking Sesshomaru's sword - Tenseiga. Inuyasha wanted to stop him, but Mizuchi pointed his own sword at Rin.

"Don't try my generosity," he said silently. Inuyasha stood in front of Rin and Sesshomaru, ready to fight for them again.

"If you try to hurt her..."

"You'll do what exactly?" Mizuchi asked, smiling. "You can't do anything and you know that. And by the way, I'm not so sure about her leaving..."

"What?"

"You'll see..." he said, smirking and dissolving before his eyes. Inyuasha stared after him, the coldness in his stomach spreading again. What did he mean by that?

"Inuyasha..."

He turned, looking down. It was Sesshomaru who spoke to him. He crouched next to his older brother, trying not to see the bloody wound that caused his death, trying not to hear Rin's cry of agony.

"Take her and go..."

"I'm not leaving you," Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"Why are you still so foolish?" Sesshomaru asked, almost annoyed, his voice weak and silent.

"Because I was born like that," Inuyasha said, aware of his babbling. But he knew what was happening. Sesshomaru was dying. He was really dying.

"I'll take you home, I'll -"

But Inuyasha couldn't finish the sentence. Ground started shaking below their feet again, but it was different, like coming from the depths of hell. Rin hugged Sesshomaru more tightly and Inuyasha held his shoulder while the ice wall in front of them started cracking, forming a dark tunnel. Inuyasha felt strange breeze coming from it and it made his hair stand up. Could that really be...

Something moved in the darkness. And then, it came to the light and Inuyasha gasped, widening his eyes.

"Izanami..." he breathed out.

Goddess Izanami was approaching them slowly and Inuyasha felt like being frozen at one time and place, not able to move a muscle. He couldn't take his eyes of her. She was... beyond anything he'd seen. Beautiful. Terrible. Menacing. Overwhelmingly powerful...

Her face was sheer perfection and she was most probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her oval eyes had the colour of mist, the colour of morning air - silvery and grey, and the knowledge of the whole world was reflecting in the piercing, all-knowing look. Her skin was bright and white as snow and her lips almost black. She had long black hair, so long they were flying metres behind her and the ends of it were splitting into black crows, croaking above her head.

"Lady Izanami..." Inuyasha repeated when she stopped close to them. She was very tall, almost as tall as Sesshomaru. Wearing plain white kimono, like being well aware her striking aura didn't need sophisticated dressing. She lowered her eyes to them, the crows keeping croaking, filling his head with their voices.

"Sesshomaru..." she said and her voice was like a storm. "I've come to collect what's mine. I've come for your soul..."

"No! No, please! Take Mizuchi's!" Inuyasha shouted, finding the courage to speak. Lady Izanami turned at him.

"Mizuchi's mine already, half-demon. Consider yourself lucky you can come back. Unlike the girl..."

Inuyasha widened his eyes.

"What?"

"She ate the food of the netherworld," lady Izanami said. "If she didn't eat the apple, she would be free. But like this, she must stay here. Forever. It's her fate."

Inuyasha heard a buzzing sound in his brain, his arms started shaking and his mouth was dry.

"But that's..."

"Don't speak," she said angrily. "I've made my decision. You leave right now, if you can find your way back. These two souls are mine. You have nothing to offer me for them."

"Mizuchi wants to escape! I can help you stop him! I can help you -"

"Help me?" she repeated, smiling lightly.

"Do you really think I - the goddess of the dead - need the help of a half-demon? Mizuchi may think he'll escape, but that's impossible. He cannot do it. As I said, he's mine. Just like those two."

Lady Izanami turned back at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha saw him still breathing, although his breath was shallow.

"Sesshomaru..." she said his name once again, her voice melodic. "This is the end of your path."

Right at the moment, five pairs of long, bone-like arms spurted from her back like spider's legs, all of them lowering to Sesshomaru. They pushed Rin away harshly and grabbed Sesshomaru, taking him in the air and hanging him above their heads.

"Your death is so close..." she whispered and Inuyasha could hear her even through the screams of desperate Rin.

"Let me savour it..."

After her words the arms pierced Sesshomaru's body, tearing his clothes and skin. Inuyasha started screaming as well but she didn't pay any attention any more. She raised in the air, flying toward Sesshomaru, stopping above him, close to his face.

"You should cherish this moment," she said, touching his chest with her hand.

"You have the honour to look in the eyes of death itself..."

And with that words, she plunged her hand into his chest. Something like bluish mist started appearing around her hand and she breathed it in her lungs slowly, her eyes closed. When she opened it, Inuyasha knew the body of his brother hanging in the air was lifeless.

"Blue?" lady Izanami said. "But I presume it suited her..."

She released his body, letting it fall on the ground. In a glimpse, one of her arms grabbed Rin and in the following second she disappeared in the tunnel that sealed behind her.

Inuyasha collapsed on his knees next to Sesshomaru's dead, battered body. His cry echoed in the halls but he knew he was alone. This time, he was completely alone. Everything he fought for was gone. Rin was trapped in hell. Sesshomaru was dead. And he... He was lost...

* * *

_Huh, another ep after a longer break. Hope you liked! Sorry, wanted to mention Yobuko, but I'll do it in the next ep, didn't want to make this one too stuffed:))_

_**Next:** Rin's quest and Mizuchi's intentions of freeing himself..._


	21. Proposition

**Chapter twenty one: Proposition**

Lady Izanami was sitting on her throne, her eyes fixed on the tiny figure standing in front of her. The little girl hadn't spoken a word yet but it looked like lady Izanami didn't care anyway. She was observing her, making it look like she could see right through the girl. There was complete silence around, the silence of hell.

"I want you to choose, child," lady Izanami said all of the sudden and her voice was like the voice of earth itself. But Rin almost didn't look up. Her face was blank. Her eyes were dead.

"You are still alive," lady Izanami continued. "And the spell Mizuchi cast upon you has already been broken. Together with Sesshomaru's heart."

Rin jerked when hearing the name, tears glimmering in her wide opened eyes. An expression of utter horror spread across her face.

"You've eaten an apple Mizuchi gave you," lady Izanami said, tilting her head on side a little bit. "He deceived you. He's never planned to let you go because he knew I wouldn't allow that."

Lady Izanami smirked briefly but a cold, deadly flash appeared in her all-knowing, silvery eyes.

"Foolish demon," she whispered with wrath. "Believing he could outsmart me..."

Her eyes moved back to the girl quickly.

"Your soul belongs to me now," she said. "But as you are still alive, I have a proposition for you."

A hint of interest appeared in Rin's eyes.

"I see I have your attention now..." lady Izanami said. "Listen to me, then. I will want you to do something for me. And in return, I shall give you back your soul and allow you to leave this place."

Rin listened closely but shook her head afterwards, sadness returning to her look. Lady Izanami raised an eyebrow.

"You don't wish to be saved?"

"I wish to save lord Sesshomaru," she said finally. Her wish was simple but her voice was hollow. Lady Izanami watched her, her expression not revealing anything. She didn't start talking her out of that, though, nor did she start reminding her how impossible that wish would be.

"I've seen many strong bonds among people, even among some demons. But your love for him is something very rare..." she said, more to herself. Then her face hazed and she said very silently: "I remember my husband's love was as strong as yours... He too came to the deeps of hell for me. But he failed... His love for me betrayed him..."

Lady Izanami wasn't dreaming for long and returned her glare to Rin.

"I can see right through your heart, girl. I can see the love for Sesshomaru, it's like piercing white light to my eyes."

The goddess narrowed her eyes then.

"But don't you think I would hesitate to kill you. I bear no mercy. Compassion has no place in my heart. I can't feel it for anybody anymore. Pain, misery and death is what feeds me. But I must admit I wouldn't be happy to see this light die out. Something so unique... Something so pure in the heart of hell..."

Lady Izanami stood up then in all her magnificent height. Her black hair was floating behind her but this time no crows were flying from it. She approached Rin and the little girl didn't even back off. That fact impressed the goddess even more.

"Not afraid of me? Very well... There is something in hell I long for every single second of this eternity. It's well hidden and even I can't reach for it. When my husband expressed his love for me, we exchanged small pieces of our souls. After he came for me to hell to save me, he lost the piece of my soul on his way. And I want it. I miss it. But I can't see it. There is only one thing in the whole world I can't see with my eyes and that's my own soul."

Lady Izanami got silent and closed her eyes for a little while.

"I want to feel it in my breast again..."

She breathed in deeply, running a hand across her chest.

"I sent all the demons of hell to search for it but they all failed. The piece of soul is invisible to their demonic eyes. But you are different. You are a human girl, innocent. You will see it. And if you bring it to me, not only I'll let you go. I'll give you back the thing you want the most. Sesshomaru."

Lady Izanami waved her hand and suddenly, a ghostly figure of Sesshomaru appeared standing next to her. Rin widened her eyes.

"I will do it! I will do it right now!"

Lady Izanami smiled and the apparition of Sesshomaru disappeared.

"Good. Take this..."

A long, bony arm spurted from lady Izanami's back, stretching to Rin. There was a sharp black nail on each finger.

"Take one nail," lady Izanami continued. "This nail opens paths of various parts of hell and closes them again. And if you draw a circle, it'll take you back to me. But don't lose it or you will never find your way and you'll be lost in hell forever."

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know how long he'd been sitting on the ground of Sesshomaru's and Mizuchi's battle, next to his older brother's dead body, but it felt like eternity. He couldn't move or think, he was just sitting there, with the knowledge of utter defeat. How could he even go back when he lost everything he was about to save? His brother's life and Rin's soul... It was all gone. He failed. As he couldn't imagine Sesshomaru dying but promised to look after Rin, losing her soul made this whole journey not only pointless but catastrophic. Even if he found his way out, would he be ever able to live with this?

He remembered the odd feeling he had when Sesshomaru touched him and hugged him. It was the first time he actually felt close to him like to a brother. He could somehow know Sesshomaru cared for him and he cared a great deal. Although Rin would always be the most important thing in his life, Sesshomaru didn't forget he had a younger brother. And at that moment, Inuyasha simply knew Sesshomaru loved him as well.

Inuyasha didn't almost notice a single tear crossing his face. He wiped it with the back of his hand, closing his eyes.

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha looked up and met the yellow eyes of nobody else but his father. Shock overwhelmed him. He wasn't able to say anything but stare at him. His father was just standing there like it was a normal thing to do. Was he a ghost? An illusion?

"I found you, my son," his father said then, giving him a small encouraging smile.

"You're not lost. You can still find your way out."

"Father..."

Inuyasha gulped.

"But I... must save them... Rin... and Sesshomaru... He's dead, father. He's dead..."

Deep sorrow ran across his father's face. He looked away, searching for Sesshomaru's battered body laying next to them, closing his eyes afterwards.

"I know. I felt his death..."

He walked over his first born son and knelt down, touching his cold forehead. Despite no tears were visible in his eyes, the terrible grief over the death of his child was apparent in the demon's face.

"My dear child..." he whispered.

"What if..." Inuyasha started silently, "what if I tried to persuade lady Izanami to give Sesshomaru's life back?"

His father shook his head.

"She won't give it. To give a life back is something lady Izanami has never done for anyone. She only tricks people into thinking that. That's something she did to Mizuchi when she promised to revive his family. She didn't actually revive them at all and their souls suffered a great deal in Jigoku Gyou. But she knows how to deal with desperate people. Or demons. She knows offering just a piece of hope is sometimes more powerful than promising all the treasure of the world."

Inuyasha stared at his father and then at his dead brother.

"So she can't resurrect anyone?"

"I didn't say that. Only that she has never done it before. Listen, Inuyasha. She's the goddess of the dead. She craves for death. Death is the only thing she can feel. Giving a life back steals that from her, therefore she wouldn't do it. That's why she so hates the Tenseiga. She spoke to me about that sword, expressing her loathing for the weapon. But on the other hand she was very impressed with it so she allowed the sword to stay in the world above..."

Inuyasha shook his head. He couldn't understand her. But then - she was a goddess, and a powerful one. Could he actually truly understand someone like that?

"She's death embodied..." his father added after awhile. "But she used to be the goddess of life and creation, long time ago. She used to be full of love and affection..."

His father breathed in deeply and stayed silent for a few seconds before returning his glare to Inuyasha.

"But you are not dead, Inuyasha. So you must get up."

"I can't just leave," Inuyasha objected. "With nothing."

"You will not," his father assured him. "Although Rin's soul and Sesshomaru's life is beyond your reach, there's still a task for you. You must stop Mizuchi from escaping."

"Why should I?" Inuyasha uttered. "It doesn't matter anymore. He won."

"Not yet," his father replied with sincerity. "I can say he's still here. If he could go away, he would already be gone. There's something that holds him here. Something he's waiting for. Something he needs to escape. It's not only the Tenseiga, there's something more. You must find him before he escapes."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Why not let him go? It won't bring them back."

Inuyasha's father gave him a long look.

"You can never know that Inuyasha. Mizuchi must be stopped. Not because of revenge. But because he would do no good outside. He's too consumed with hate and soon he'll realize killing Sesshomaru won't bring him his peace of mind. He's dangerous."

Inuyasha listened and heard the truth in his father's words. Suddenly he felt something strange in his chest. He realized it was his heart beating. Yes, he was still alive. And he had a task to do. Mizuchi can't escape. His place is here. This thing has to be done.

His father gave him a hand and Inuyasha grabbed it gladly, getting up. He saw a hint of smile in his father's face.

"You make me very proud, Inuyasha. Every day," his father said and Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to say anything. His father squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder before withdrawing, giving him a serious look.

"Now listen closely, my son, what you need to do. Mizuchi's waiting for something and you must find him as soon as possible."

"But how?"

Like an answer to his question, the red bird landed on Inuyasha's shoulder, spreading it's wings.

"You have a guide here," Inuyasha's father said a Inuyasha slowly nodded.

"You're right, father, I'll do my best. Sesshomaru's death will not be in vain."

* * *

_OK, I'm not planning to drop this fic, I'm just really, really, really busy a lot these days. Here's another one, hope you like and thanks for all the reviews!_


End file.
